The Jedi Path Series: 9 Stolen Innocents
by TamsynDell
Summary: An assault on the Jedi Temple results in the disappearance of several young members of the Order. The Jedi must discover who has taken them and where they have been taken before it's too late to save them. A.U. with OC's. All reviews welcome as always.
1. Without Warning

**STOLEN INNOCENTS**

**The Temple has been invaded, and several younglings along with two unfortunate padawans are missing. As those 'stolen innocents' begin their struggle to survive, the Jedi must rebound from the tragedy to track them down before their time runs out...**

Chapter 1 Without Warning

Present Time

It was only in the aftermath of the attack that the significance of Lida's abduction the week before became evident. At the time, the motive in her taking was unknown; and as she had been quickly found, little concern was placed on it. As far as her foster family was concerned, she was safe, if somewhat traumatized, by the event; and that was enough. They brought her to the Temple, where Anakin quickly calmed her; although she seemed unusually subdued, it was concluded at the time that it was simply the result of the fear she must have felt at being snatched away from those she had come to love as her family after being liberated, along with the other younglings, from Belarid. But as the Jedi Council met several hours after the assault on the Temple to sort through the turmoil and discover how it could have happened without warning, it became evident that only with inside information could access to it have been gained, and the reason for her kidnapping began to look more sinister, "Someone has betrayed us." Mace said grimly.

"A Jedi." Adi Gallia added.

"No, it can't be; none of us would do such a thing." Her cousin, Stass Allie, countered.

"What other explanation is there?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Not only were they able to get past our security and disable the holo-cams, but they effectively sealed off an entire wing to prevent us from reaching them before they could escape."

"And let us not forget that they knew there would be few older Padawans present at that time." Depa Billaba interjected.

"Yes, and they knew about the emergency tunnel in the dormitory." Adi Gallia added.

Stass Allie sighed and shook her head, "Well, I just cannot accept this was a betrayal by one of our own." She answered

"Master Allie is right; no Jedi would ever…." Obi-Wan began.

"How can you be so calm, Master Kenobi, when our youngling Master and a good Padawan are dead and your own apprentice is among the missing?" Plo Koon interrupted.

"Because panicking would serve no purpose." Obi-Wan answered, "Do you think I feel nothing?"

"Obi-Wan is right; we must all think rationally, he is not the only one who has suffered a loss in this tragedy." Luminara Unduli agreed, looking meaningfully at Anakin, "Do we actually know how many are missing?"

Mace frowned, "Six younglings, three of them under the age of five; an eleven-year old Initiate; and two senior Padawans: Zak, as you know, and Ferri Cortis." He answered.

"Hmm…after the younglings they were." Yoda surmised.

"It appears so, yes, and they may have mistaken the Initiate for a youngling as well." Mace answered.

"But Perrin and Cortis are well beyond the age of being mistaken for younglings; what motive would there be for taking them?" Eeth Koth interjected, "Why not just kill them?"

Anakin shot Eeth an angry glare, and the Zabrak returned the hostile look with one of impassivity, "Would that have been more acceptable, _Master_ Koth?" Anakin demanded.

"Calmly, Anakin; I don't think Master Koth was suggesting that at all." Ki-Adi suggested in an effort to ease the sudden increase in tension in the already tense room.

"No, of course not, Anakin; it is just that they have already shown that they would not hesitate to kill anyone who was in their way….unless they were helping the intruders."

Anakin felt his anger rise a notch, _"Easy, Anakin; let Eeth think what he wishes, and when this is finished, we will prove him wrong." _Obi-Wan's calm words echoed in his mind.

Anakin pointed an angry finger at the Iridonian, "You are wrong, Master Koth; and when this is finished, we will be able to prove it." He stated evenly, "My apprentice was in pain."

"I must agree with Anakin; Ferri has proven to be an exemplary apprentice under his guidance. There is nothing to indicate he would be capable of betrayal." Depa Billaba said, "Could you feel anything else through your bond, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed, "Surprise, then alarm….then…." He sighed again and stood up suddenly, leaving the circle to stare out the window; he closed his eyes and swallowed, "Then…the pain." He finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Physical pain, Anakin?" Adi Gallia asked.

Anakin could only nod as a lump formed in his throat; Eeth sighed and shook his head, "Then perhaps I am wrong; but I am still puzzled as to why he and young Perrin were taken."

"We may not get a full account of what happened until Galyn Mora regains consciousness." Depa Billaba said.

"But even then, it might not be clear; at the very least, we can hope for is some description of raiders that might give us a clue as to who they are and where they went." Mace replied.

"And why they have done this." Shaak Ti added.

"Yes, and perhaps in the meantime, Zak and Ferri will find a way to free all of them." Obi-Wan suggested hopefully.

"That is possible; they have both proven to be very clever, and despite their past differences, have learned to work well together." Mace said and then glanced at Anakin who was still staring out the window, "It is possible Ferri is not badly injured; please rejoin us, Anakin."

Anakin's shoulders slumped, but he nodded, sighed heavily and turned back to the Council circle to take his seat. He could feel the sympathy and reassurance emanating in waves from the rest of the Council, and he closed his eyes and let is wash over him. When he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of Eeth Koth; the Zabrak nodded and smiled, and Anakin immediately understood its meaning as an apology for their recent differences, he returned the smile and nodded in acceptance, "Well, if Ferri did not give these intruders the information they needed to get in, how was it they happened to be present during the assault?" Eeth Koth wondered.

"We don't know that yet, Master Koth; but if they were targeting Zak or Ferri, they may have lured either of them to the youngling quarter, and if they were together when that happened, both of them would have gone." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Then who could have helped them gain entrance to the Temple, let alone find one particular Padawan?" Koth continued to question.

For several moments, no one could give the Zabrak an answer, "Perhaps given willingly, the information was not." Yoda offered, "Seek out young Lida we should."

"Lida? The youngling who was abducted?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes, that would make sense; she has been coming here regularly since she was brought from Belarid." Stass Ali concurred, "But why would they let her go?"

"They didn't, when her foster parents brought her to me, she told me that she managed to sneak away; it makes sense now that they didn't bother to go after her again, because they no longer needed her." Anakin answered.

"How old is this girl? Ten?" Eeth Koth asked, "Do you really think a child that young would be able to give them any useful information?"

"She is very smart and very perceptive, and she knows this Temple well; yes, I think she could have provided them with what they needed." Obi-Wan informed him and then tugged his beard thoughtfully, "I just had this thought; how many of the younglings taken were Belaridian?"

"You are thinking the fact that Lida is from Belarid could be significant?" Ki-Adi guessed.

"Possibly; that would give some motive as to why Zak was taken." Obi-Wan replied.

"But not Ferri." Eeth Koth countered.

Anakin pounded the arm of his chair, "Implying again that my Padawan had something to do with it." He said angrily.

"No, Anakin; I am not implying that at all. But if the motive is tied to Belarid, there is no place for Ferri there." Eeth explained, "I was questioning the Belaridian theory, not your apprentice."

Anakin sighed, "I'm sorry, Master Koth; I should have seen that." He replied apologetically.

"No offense taken, Anakin; I should not have questioned your Padawan's loyalty to begin with." Eeth answered amicably.

"We should send for the youngling; if the one who took her is involved in this, she might be able to help us discover his identity." Ki-Adi Mundi advised, continuing the earlier discussion, "And no one has yet questioned the younglings in the dormitory; after all they were firsthand witnesses."

"Agreed; but I felt it best to give them a little time to recover first." Mace replied.

"Understandable; but given too much time, their memories may not be so dependable." Plo Koon countered.

"Of course; perhaps later today then. In the meantime, Khyber Raneau's family must be contacted so that they can be present when he and Master Horan are released to the Force." Mace said

"Spoken with them, I have; heartbroken they are that lost so young their son was. In two days, will they be here to say goodbye to him." Yoda replied and then rubbed his hand over the top of his head, "Hope I do, that lost no more we have."

Heads nodded in solemn agreement, "And while we are waiting for Galyn to wake up and the youngling to come, someone should look into Obi-Wan's suggestion that this is somehow linked to Belarid." Shaak Ti added, "It should not take too long to check if any of the missing younglings have Belaridian origins."

"I will do it since it was my suggestion." Obi-Wan volunteered.

"Very well, we will reconvene when young Lida arrives." Mace informed them.

* * *

12 Hours Earlier

The intruders entered quietly, using the proper code to gain access and slipping in undetected through a seldom-used service bay knowing that, at this time, most of the Jedi were meditating, and many of the older apprentices were on missions with their masters; leaving the corridors deserted. Making their way stealthily toward their destination they met no one; luck was on their side this night. When they reached the wing where the younger Jedi were housed, the leader triggered the door sealing off the wing and they continued on until they reached the youngling dormitories. They could hear the chatter of children preparing for bed; the leader turned toward his companions, they nodded and he triggered the door. Several small heads turned in their direction, and instantly, the dormitory became silent. A matronly Jedi moved toward them, "How did you get in here?" She demanded as stepped forward.

The leader raised his weapon and fired, striking her squarely in the chest; she put a hand to the wound, looked at them incomprehensively and dropped to the ground. The younglings gathered around her and then backed away as the intruders moved toward them, brandishing their weapons. The leader grabbed the nearest one, a Zabrak, "You, I have a job for you." He said.

The youngling tried to pull away from him, "Here now, you behave or I'll have to kill your little friends here; you wouldn't want me to do that would you?" The leader threatened.

The child shook his head, "Why?" He asked, trying not to cry.

"Because I want to; now, what is your name?" The leader answered, gripping the child's arm tightly.

"F...Fi…Fiel." The boy stammered.

"Well, F…Fi…Fiel, do you know this boy?" The leader asked, pulling out a hard copy image for the boy to see.

The little Zabrak glanced at it and looked puzzled, "Why do you want him?" He asked.

"That's my business; do you know him?" The leader asked again impatiently.

"Y…yes, but…" Fiel admitted.

"Good, now, you go down and tell him there's trouble and bring him here." The leader ordered.

Fiel shook his head, "You're going to kill him, aren't you." He deduced.

"No; but I will kill everyone here if you don't do what I tell you to." The leader warned and then released his arm and shoved him toward the door, "And you had better be back in 10 minutes or else; and don't speak to anyone else, is that understood?"

Fiel closed his eyes and nodded and one of the intruders pushed him out into the hallway, "Alright, let's get to work." The leader instructed and distributed several hard copy images to his companions.

* * *

Present Time 

"I wish I could be more helpful; I didn't really even get a good look at them." Galyn said as she rubbed one hand across the bandage wrapped around her head, "All I can tell you is that they had hard copies and it appeared they were trying to find the younglings that matched the images they had. I remember sounding the alarm, and getting a brief glimpse of Zak and Ferri with another youngling before everything went black…are Zak and Ferri alright?"

Mace hesitated for a moment, "Tell, me, Master Windu; did the intruders…." Galyn prompted.

"No; however they are among the missing." Mace answered with a sigh, "But you said they were with a youngling? Which one; can you remember which one?"

Galyn's eyes narrowed as she struggled to recall, "Fiel, I think; the little Zabrak." She answered after a moment of pondering.

"Alright; but you do remember them looking for specific younglings?" Mace asked.

"Yes, that's what it looked like; why would they do that, Master Windu?" Galyn wondered.

"We believe they may have been looking for the Belaridian younglings." Mace answered.

Galyn nodded and then suddenly looked concerned, "Zak is from Belarid; do you think Fiel brought Zak to that corridor so they could take him as well?" She asked, "But why Ferri?"

"Ferri may have been with Zak when Fiel found him; and if Fiel told them there was trouble, Ferri would naturally have come too." Mace explained.

Galyn shook her head, "I'm sorry, Master Windu; I didn't perform my duty very well." She replied.

Mace smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Had you not sounded the alarm, we may have lost more younglings. You did as much as you could under the circumstances." He assured her.

"But Master Horan is dead." Galyn countered.

"And you could have been as well; Master Horan's death was not your fault, she was doing her duty protecting the younglings, just as Zak and Ferri, as senior Padawans, were." Mace replied, "You rest now, and we will talk later."

"Was anyone else…?" Galyn wondered.

Again Mace hesitated, but this time sighed and looked down at the floor, "Sadly, yes; Khyber Raneau was found just inside the doorway to the dormitory." He informed her.

Galyn covered his eyes with one hand, "He was doing his duty, Galyn; his death was not your fault either." Mace reminded her.

"Yes, Master." Galyn answered with a sigh.

"I can sense your guilt; you must not dwell on it because you have nothing to feel guilty about." Mace told her, "Release it into the Force."

Galyn nodded, "Yes, Master." She said.

Mace nodded in return and then turned to leave, "Master Windu, where would they get images of the younglings?" Galyn asked.

"I may have the answer to that; but I would rather confirm it before I say anything further." Mace answered, "Rest now."

Galyn sighed again, "Rest; yes, Master." She replied.


	2. Unwilling Accomplices

Chapter 2 Unwilling Accomplices

Present Time

Mace left the Healers' Ward and headed back toward the Council Chamber; the youngling, Lida, was expected shortly, and he wanted to consult with the other Masters concerning what he had learned from Galyn. With the revelation that the intruders were matching images to faces, the motive pointed more and more toward Obi-Wan's Belaridian theory. More disturbing, however, was the knowledge that the intruders had managed to gain access to the Jedi records, the only source for the images Galyn told him they had in their possession.

"Master Windu?"

Mace turned to see the Master Horan's assistant, who had taken over care of the younglings following that master's death; accompanying her was a Zabrak youngling. Mace smiled at the youngling and squatted down in front of him, "Are you Fiel?" He asked.

The youngling nodded, "I…I didn't want to help them." The child began.

"Did they make you bring Zak to the dormitory?" Mace asked.

Again the youngling nodded, his eyes growing wide as he remembered, "They said they would kill everyone if I didn't." He answered.

Mace smiled and gripped both arms tightly, "Then you had no choice." He assured him, "Did they tell you to bring Ferri as well?"

"No, but…well, Ferri was with Zak, and…and he wouldn't…" Fiel trailed off and tears welled up.

"Did they hurt Ferri?" Mace asked.

Fiel closed his eyes and nodded, "It's alright; that was not your fault." Mace said, "Do you understand?"

The youngling rubbed a hand across his cheeks, sniffed and then nodded, "Why did they do it?" He asked.

"I don't know, young one; not yet." Mace answered, "You go along with Master Rega now."

"Yes, Master." Fiel replied.

Mace stood up and patted the boy on the head, "Be sure that all of the younglings understand that what happened was not their fault, Rega." He instructed; he would have liked to question the youngling further, but he could sense the child's distress.

"Yes, Master Windu." Rega confirmed and put her arm around her charge, "Come, Fiel."

Mace watched as the pair continued on down the hallway, smiling again as Fiel turned around once more to look at him. Later, when a little more time had passed, he would question him again and the other younglings; they were, as Ki-Adi Mundi stated, the only living witnesses to what had happened.

* * *

12 Hours Earlier

Fiel raced down the deserted corridor toward the hallway where the Padawans were quartered. He didn't know why the intruders had come; he only knew that if he did not do what the leader ordered, the other younglings would die. He stopped when he reached Zak's door and triggered it without taking the time to announce himself. Ferri was sitting on the worktable facing Zak, who was perched on the edge of his bed, "What's happened?" Zak asked.

Fiel took a deep breath, "Trouble." He answered and pointed toward the dormitory, "In our room; you have to come, Zak."

Without another word, both apprentices were up, "No, Zak can do it." Fiel protested.

"If there's trouble, it would be better if we both go." Ferri replied.

Zak nodded in agreement and Fiel sighed as he realized two senior Padawans were not going to listen to the advice of an 8-year-old youngling. Without another word, he led the way as they raced toward the dormitory.

----------

Galyn sensed the sudden fear as she meditated in her own quarters, midway between the Initiate/Padawan sector and the youngling dormitories; puzzled, and concerned, she rushed toward the source of it: the youngling dormitories. The door was open as she approached and she slowed with caution as she heard harsh voices issuing orders; one thing was clear, they were not Jedi. Drawing her weapon she moved closer, knowing she would need to get into the room where the alarm trigger was located; although she was fairly certain that a contingent of Jedi were already on there way, having sensed the same fear she had, she felt triggering the alarm would confuse the intruders. Carefully, she stepped into the room.

-----------

The tranquility of evening meditation was shattered as the horror felt by the younglings at the death of their master reverberated throughout the Temple and the deserted corridors became crowded as Masters and Knights converged, all heading for the same destination; as Obi-Wan joined them, he reached out to connect with his apprentice, _"Zak?" "There is trouble in the dormitory, Master." "Yes, we can feel it and are coming." "I think it's bad." "Alright; help is on the way." _

_---------_

Anakin was sitting with his youngest child in his lap as he read aloud when the data pad slipped from his hand, "Daddy?" Livie said, prompting Padme to look from her work at the nearby desk.

Her husband put one hand to his forehead as his eyes glazed over, "What is it, Annie?" Padme asked.

"I…" Anakin began, trying to focus, "Something's not right."

Luke appeared from down the hallway with the other children at his heels, "There's trouble, Daddy." He announced solemnly.

"Trouble? Annie, what's happened?" Padme wondered.

"I don't know; but Luke's right, there's trouble. I have to go." Anakin answered as gently moved Livie onto the seat next to him and stood up.

"Trouble where?" Padme asked.

"The Temple; I sense fear, it's the younglings." Anakin told her, moving toward the closet where his cloak was stored.

"I should come with you, Daddy." Luke stated firmly.

"No, you should stay right here; if there _is_ trouble, I don't want to have to worry about you too." Anakin ordered.

"But…" Luke started to protest.

"No buts, you stay." Anakin cut him off sternly, "Go get my lightsaber."

Luke huffed, but did not protest again as he turned back down the hallway.

"What kind of trouble could there be, Anakin? No one would dare attack the Temple, would they?" Padme asked.

"I don't know; all I know is that the younglings are terrified." Anakin replied and then closed his eyes, _"Ferri?"_

"Anakin?"

Anakin blinked and looked at her, "Ferri and Zak are on their way to see what's happened; and Obi-Wan says everyone is heading down there." He explained as he continued to receive information from both of them.

"Just be careful, love." Padme replied as Luke returned, holding Anakin's weapon up to him.

"I'm always careful." Anakin assured her with a cocky smile as he closed his hand over the lightsaber and bent to kiss her.

"No, you're not; let me know what has happened as soon as you find out." Padme instructed as she walked to the door with him.

"I will." He promised.

---------

The two Padawans had just reached the dormitory when the alarm began to blare; instinctively both drew there weapons and powered them up, pushing Fiel behind them as they moved into the doorway. Galyn glanced at them with relief just before a blaster bolt struck her and she crumpled to the floor. Several bolts fired in their direction were easily deflected until the apparent leader called a halt to it and stepped forward holding his own blaster to the head of a youngling, "Put those laser swords down." He commanded.

* * *

Present Time

Anakin stood out on the Council Spire's observation platform, feet spread apart, eyes closed and hands clasped behind his back; he had tried meditating inside, but it had proven too claustrophobic, the atmosphere still too permeated with the emotions surrounding the sudden, inconceivable assault against the Jedi. And for Anakin, who had seen himself participating in a similar attack in an alternate future, the events of the past day were all too eerily familiar. His former master watched him from a short distance, granting Anakin the privacy he thought the young man needed; not only was the attack a shadow of what he might have been a part of, but Anakin's apprentice had been injured in the fray, and was now missing. While Obi-Wan's own apprentice was also among those unaccounted for, he was almost certain the boy had only been stunned into unconsciousness, unlike Ferri, whose pain Anakin had felt so keenly before his connection had been severed.

"You don't have to stand back there." Anakin said without turning around, sensing the presence of his brother behind him.

"I sensed you wanted to be alone." Obi-Wan replied and turned to leave, "I will meet you in the Council chamber."

"Don't go….please." Anakin requested, still unmoving.

Obi-Wan nodded and joined Anakin on the platform, "It's going to be alright." He assured the younger man, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that for sure; you lack Zak's foresight." Anakin answered with a shake of his head.

"No, but we must not give up hope for them, Anakin; we have trained them well." Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm not giving up." Anakin replied with a sigh, "But Ferri was injured; all the training in the galaxy won't help him if he cannot defend himself."

"You don't even know how badly he was hurt; he is very strong, you know that." Obi-Wan said.

"I know; but I can't connect with him, and that worries me." Anakin admitted.

"As am I at not connecting with Zak; in any case, we must put that aside if we are to find them and the missing younglings." Obi-Wan advised.

"I know that too." Anakin conceded with a sigh and then quickly shifted the discussion, "So, what did you discover about the missing younglings?"

"It is as I thought; all of them were from Belarid, including the missing Initiate." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then it must be Belaridian extremists behind this; but Belarid is still under martial law, where would they take them?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know; surely not back to Belarid." Obi-Wan replied, "It's about time for the Council to reconvene, perhaps one of them will have an idea about that."

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan back inside, "I am still confused as to why they took Ferri; although I was angry at first, Master Koth had a point about taking him instead of just killing him, they certainly did not hesitate to kill Master Horan and Khyber." Anakin said as they made their way to the Council room.

"I don't know; Ferri really has no connection to Belarid, so taking him makes no sense." Obi-Wan agreed, "Perhaps the reason will present itself when we discover who is behind it."

"Maybe; but I just keep getting the feeling that we're missing something here. Something important." Anakin replied just as they reached the lift to take them up to the Council Chamber.

--------

"I have spoken with Galyn, and although she saw Perrin and Cortis, she was shot and lost consciousness and could not tell me what happened to them. She did tell me that our intruders had hard copy images and were searching for specific younglings; and she also said the boys were in the company of one of the younglings when they came to the dormitory. I have spoken with this youngling, and he admitted that he was sent by the intruders to find Zak and bring him to the dormitory and that Ferri was with Zak when he did. The youngling even tried to persuade Ferri not to come with them, but Ferri insisted, sensing the fear from the younglings. He also confirmed that Ferri was injured by the intruders; because I did not wish to traumatize the youngling any further, I cannot tell you how badly." Mace explained when the session had begun.

"And what did you learn, Master Kenobi?" Stass Allie asked.

"That all the missing younglings and the Initiate were from Belarid." Obi-Wan answered, "Zak and I brought the younger of them here two and three years ago. The older ones, along with the Initiate were among those rescued from the laboratory."

"Then Belarid is the connection between them; but where does young Cortis fit into this?" Eeth Koth wondered.

"Thatis a puzzle; the intruders should have killed him along with Khyber and Master Horan, but instead, they took him along with the others. That makes no sense." Shaak Ti said and then looked to Anakin, "I am sorry, Anakin."

"No, you're right; Ferri's kidnapping is pointless, and as much as I hate to think about it, he _should_ be dead." Anakin answered.

"Then we must question the other younglings; perhaps they can shed some light on who is behind this abominable madness." Plo Koon suggested.

"Agreed." Mace concurred, "Has young Lida arrived yet?"

"I believe she is waiting in the anti-chamber; should I have her sent in?" Depa Billaba asked.

Mace glanced around, reaching to touch each mind present, "Yes, I think we are ready for her." He decided.

Depa Billaba nodded and signaled for the youngling to be brought before them. Moments later, the girl stood with her foster father in the center of the Council circle. Fear emanated from her and Mace smiled, "There is no need to be frightened, little one; you are not here to be punished." He assured her.

"It…it was my fault, wasn't it." She began.

"Did you tell them how to get in?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Tears welled up in Lida's eyes and began to spill down her cheeks, "I…I didn't want to." She sobbed.

Her step father put a protective hand around her and pulled her next to him, "Is this really necessary?" He asked, clearly concerned for her.

"Lida, blame you we do not; but know we must what you told them." Yoda said.

"What did they threaten to do if you did not help them, little one?" Eeth Koth asked gently.

Lida looked up at her foster father and put her arm around his legs, "They said….they said they would kill my family." She answered.

Stass Allie shook her head, "We must catch these monsters; not only do they invade our home and steal children, but they coerce an innocent youngling into helping them by threatening her family." She declared.

"Poor dear; you must not blame yourself for this." Depa Billaba assured her.

"But I…I should have…I could have…I could have told you." She cried, sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Yes, you could have; so why did you not?" Mace asked…and answered, "Because they threatened your family."

Lida nodded and buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she continued to weep.

Anakin stood up and knelt down in front of her, "Be calm, Lida." He ordered Forcefully, sending a soothing wave of Force love through her.

Lida sighed and began to relax, and then nodded, "Better?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Lida whispered tentatively.

"Are you ready to go on?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin returned to his seat.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Lida answered, but she continued to cling to her foster father for reassurance.

"What did they tell you to do, Lida?" Adi Gallia asked, after giving the child a moment to compose herself again.

Lida knitted her forehead, "They wanted to know how to turn off the alarm so they could get in, and then how to dis…dis…umm…" She stammered as she tried to think of the right word.

"Disengage?" Plo Koon offered.

"Yes, that's it; how to disengage the holo-cams….and then they wanted to know how they could stop anyone from getting into the dormitory." Lida continued and then appealed to Yoda, "I really didn't want to tell them…."

"Understand we do, young one; continue." Yoda urged.

"Then they made me tell them about the secret door." Lida went on.

"How would they know to ask about that?" Luminara Unduli asked.

Lida looked down at the floor, "Lida?" Her father prompted.

"I…I didn't mean to tell them." Lida blurted, "They…they wanted to know if there was any other way out….and…I was so scared….I'm so sorry."

"We know you are; it's alright." Obi-Wan told her reassuringly, "Did they let you go then, after you told them what they wanted to know?"

Again Lida looked down at the floor but she nodded slightly, "They told me to tell everyone that I had gotten away."

"So you could steal records from the archives?" Shaak Ti asked.

Lida nodded, "Only certain ones; I was scared not to do it." She told them, "I…I didn't know what else to do; they said if I told anyone, they would know, and then they would kill Mother and Father."

"It is unfortunate you were forced to make such terrible choice; no one here faults your actions." Ki-Adi Mundi said, "Did they specifically say they wanted the ones from Belarid?"

"Yes; and an image of Zak Perrin." Lida confirmed and added.

"They mentioned him by name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Lida replied.

"Lida, did any of them say anything about why they wanted those images?" Anakin asked.

Lida thought for a moment, "Well, they kept talking about…abom…abom…"

"Abominations?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"Yes, that; they said the law had to be served, and the abominations had to be…turned out." Lida answered.

"Turned out where? Did they say where, Lida?" Mace asked hopefully.

But Lida shook her head, "I don't think so." She answered, "I can't remember."

"Would you mind if we allowed Master Skywalker to probe her mind, Lord Arnel?" Mace requested of Lida's father.

"That depends on what it will do to her; she's been traumatized enough." Darvin Arnel answered.

"I will not hurt her; in fact, it might even help her." Anakin assured the anxious father.

"Lida, what do you want to do?" Darvin asked.

"I want to help, Father; go ahead, Master Skywalker." Lida consented.


	3. Forced Cooperation

Chapter 3 Forced Cooperation

12 Hours Earlier

"I said put them down." The leader ordered again when neither apprentice moved to comply with his first order.

"What do you want?" Ferri asked.

"Justice; put those weapons down, now." The leader replied, pulling the youngling closer and pressing the barrel of his blaster into her head until she cried out.

"Alright, alright, just don't hurt her." Zak relented, powering his weapon down and laying it on the floor.

With an angry huff, Ferri followed suit, "Alright, we've done what you asked, now let her go." He demanded.

The leader smirked and shoved the girl back with the other younglings, "It's too bad you dragged your friend into this, Zak; but if you cooperate, I'll think about letting him live." He said.

"Do I know you?" Zak asked.

"Not me personally, no." The leader answered.

"Then how do you know me?" Zak asked.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend." The leader said with a smile.

Zak crossed his arms across his chest, "Well, I'm not helping you." He replied.

"That's too bad." The leader said and aimed his blaster at Ferri, "Because your friend is going to suffer for it."

The leader fired and Ferri collapsed, moaning in pain and clutching his right leg, "Do what you're told, or I'll shoot his other leg, and then I'll move on from there." The leader told Zak as Ferri writhed in agony.

Zak knelt down next to his stricken comrade, "Ferri?"

"Don't…don't…" Ferri murmured.

"I don't have a choice, Ferri; I can't let him hurt you again." Zak answered.

"No, Zak." Ferri gasped.

Zak ignored him as he ripped the bottom of his tunic and started to wrap it around Ferri's injured leg, "I'll do what you ask, just don't hurt him anymore." He said.

"Good, now you gather up the rest of the abominations." The leader instructed.

"Abominations?"

"Oh come now, has it been that long that you have forgotten what you are?" The leader wondered.

"Is that what this is about? That law is no longer valid." Zak said as he knotted the cloth tightly.

"Says who? You can't just come in and dictate how we live; Belarid has its own laws." The leader replied, "Now, get up and get those little freaks ready to go."

"Zak, don't….don't do…this." Ferri pleaded.

"It will be alright; I'm sure every Jedi in the Temple is on their way down here." Zak whispered as he stood up, "Alright; but I don't know how far you think you'll get."

"We've worked that all out; you just get them dressed." The leader ordered pointing to a group of younglings standing apart from the others.

Zak shook his head, "Where are you taking them?" He asked as he moved toward them.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough; you don't think we'd leave you behind do you? You're the biggest abomination of them all." The leader answered as Zak began to help the younglings.

"What do they want, Zak?" One of them asked.

"I don't know; but don't worry, I will not let them hurt you." Zak assured the frightened child.

"They killed Master Horan." Another said.

"I know; and that is why we must do what they say for now, alright?" Zak replied as he slipped a small foot into a boot.

"Will they kill us too?" Yet another wondered.

"I won't let that happen; it will be alright, help is on the way." Zak answered, chancing a glance back at Ferri.

---------

Several Knights pulled up short as they reached the wing housing the younger Jedi; the security door, closed only during emergency situations, had been slid closed and secured. It was a safety precaution put in place just after Sidious had been destroyed, prompted by the revelation of Anakin's alternate future nightmares. Now, their precaution had turned against them, and they were barred from reaching the endangered younglings. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to his Padawan; but before he could connect, a sense of horror and shock hit him, and he staggered back as if struck.

"Obi-Wan?" Mace inquired in concern.

"Something has…" Obi-Wan started and then was suddenly distracted, "Anakin?"

---------

The trip from the Skywalker flat to the Temple was a short one; Anakin shot into the bay at such a high rate of speed that he nearly slammed his vehicle into the parking ramp and leaped out almost before the craft had come to complete stop. He nearly reached the residential wings when the pain hit, causing him to drop to his knees until he could gain control of it; in a flash, Obi-Wan was standing over him, "I'm alright; it was Ferri." Anakin explained as Obi-Wan helped him to his feet.

"Yes, I thought as much." Obi-Wan answered.

"We must get to them quickly." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "We can't; the assault door has been sealed." He replied.

"What? Who would have done that?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know; but we can't get in that way." Obi-Wan answered.

---------

Zak closed his eyes and reached out again to his master, "Oh no, none of that Jedi nonsense." The leader said, pulling out a second weapon and touching it to Zak's neck.

Before the young Jedi had a chance to react, the jolting shock had rendered him unconscious; Ferri struggled to move toward the still-open doorway only to find his way blocked by one of the invaders, "Say goodbye, Ferri." He said, leering as he aimed his blaster in Ferri's face.

"_What's happening in there? Are you on your way out?" _A disembodied voice asked.

The leader took a comlink from his belt, "We're just tying up some loose ends." He answered.

"_How many do you have?" _The voice asked.

The leader counted the small group now huddled next to Zak's limp body, "Seven, plus the older one you wanted." He replied.

"You won't get…away…with this." Ferri said through gritted teeth.

"_Who is that?" _

"A loose end named Ferri, I believe; we were just about to take care of him." The leader informed the voice.

"_Well, take care of this 'Ferri' and get out of there; you're running out of…" _The voice started to order, _"….wait a moment…." _

The leader shook his head at the man standing over Ferri, and the man nodded in acceptance; Ferri closed his eyes, trying, through a haze of pain to connect with Anakin.

"_Did you say this other boy's name was Ferri?" _The voice asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, that's what your friend, Zak, called him." The leader confirmed, "Does that mean something?"

"_Well, not to me; but there's someone here who would like to see him_._" _

"Does that mean we're not to tie up this particular loose end?" The leader asked.

"_Not yet; neutralize him and bring him along." _The voice ordered.

"You're the boss." The leader replied, "We'll be joining you shortly."

"_Just remember, you're…" _

"Yeah, yeah; running out of time." The leader finished and clipped the com back to his belt, "Well, boy, this is your lucky day."

"_Master?!" _

---------

"Blast!" Anakin exclaimed, "I had Ferri for a moment, and now he's gone again. We have to get in there."

"Well, that will take time; this was designed to prevent anyone from getting in there." Obi-Wan replied.

"Our only consolation is that they cannot get out; we can only hope they do not plan on killing all the Jedi in that wing." Mace added, "We will lose our future."

"What of the tunnel? Could we not get to them through it?" One of the Knights suggested.

"Not easily; we would face the same problem there as we do here." Anakin answered with a shake of his head.

* * *

Present Time

Anakin took Lida and her father to one of the private Council chambers; he sat down on one of the cushions and Lida pulled a cushion over and sat down in front of him. Darvin, unsure of what to do, stood near the door, "It would help Lida if you joined us, Lord Arnel." Anakin suggested.

"But I'm not like you." Darvin pointed out.

"It doesn't matter; she can feel your love, she needs that right now." Anakin answered.

With a nod, Darvin positioned another cushion and sat down between them.

"Alright, now I just want you to relax, Lida, and let me in. It might be a little scary at first, because the memories you've been hiding from yourself will come out, but I promise, once they are out, I can take them away from you." Anakin explained.

"You mean so that I won't remember anything? I don't think I want you to do that, Master Skywalker." Lida told him.

"I won't take everything; just the very bad parts, alright?" Anakin replied.

Lida thought for a moment, "Alright; I guess I would like to forget some of it." She conceded.

"I'll let you decide." Anakin said.

Lida nodded then took a deep breath and closed her eyes; Anakin placed a hand on each side of her head as he merged with the Force and reached out into her mind.

The part of Lida's mind containing the memories of her abduction and captivity was filled with fear and anxiety; and as Anakin released those repressed memories, Lida whimpered, _"It's alright; these are only memories, they cannot hurt you. Your father is here, can you feel him?" _Anakin assured her.

Immediately, he felt Darvin Arnel's love surround her; not Force love, but simply the love a father felt for his daughter, and that, Anakin felt, was enough as the painful memories flooded both their minds. Anakin sifted through them, searching through the fear of being snatched in plain view by a masked assailant while she and her mother were shopping. He saw, as Lida had, the look of helpless terror on her face as Lida was taken. He felt Lida as she fought to escape, kicking and lashing out, before being dragged into a waiting speeder. Anakin eased the painful sharpness of those images, blurring them until they were nothing more than vague recollections of what they had been; Lida relaxed visibly. The Jedi Master continued on, searching for anything that would reveal the identity of….and there it was, a clear image. Even having found what he needed, Anakin continued to sort through everything; blurring the frightening images and obliterating the most painful ones Lida chose not to retain. After nearly an hour, Anakin could feel that Lida was at peace with her ordeal and he gently eased back. She sighed, "Did you find what you needed, Master Skywalker?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you, Lida; are you feeling better?" Anakin asked.

Lida nodded and then yawned, "But I feel so tired." She complained.

Anakin smiled, "I expected that; why don't you and your father stay here for a bit and you can take a little nap." He suggested and then stood up.

"Oh…alright." Lida replied, yawning again.

Darvin smiled tenderly as he put his arm around her and pulled her close before looking up at Anakin, "Thank you." He whispered.

Anakin returned the smile and patted his shoulder, then turned to leave, "Remain here as long as you wish; I will post a Jedi outside to escort you when you're ready to leave, and if you need anything, just let him know." He said quietly.

---------

The Council reconvened soon after Anakin had finished with Lida; each one eager to hear if Anakin had been successful. As the last of them arrived and the chamber door closed, Anakin stood to reveal what he had discovered, "I think we can be certain that there is a definite connection to Belarid." He announced.

"So she did catch a glimpse of her kidnappers." Shaak Ti assumed.

"She fought like a nexu and managed to pull the mask from one of them." Anakin answered.

"I'm surprised they let her go after she did that." Luminara Unduli replied.

"Well, apparently they thought about it, and then decided it would take too long to find another youngling. They were definitely looking for Belaridians; and they may not even be finished. I think we have to bring all the fostered younglings here to protect them." Anakin advised.

"How did they know about her to begin with, Anakin?" Mace wondered.

"Ah, that's a good question; one of them knew her." Anakin answered.

"Who?" Eeth Koth wondered.

"Her brother." Anakin replied.

"Her brother is behind this?" Plo Koon interjected.

"Not behind it, no; but he is part of it." Anakin corrected.

"Was he the one she saw then, Anakin?" Adi Gallia asked.

"No, that was Melak Perrin." Anakin informed them.

"Perrin? As in Zak Perrin?" Stass Allie guessed.

"Zak's uncle, yes." Obi-Wan confirmed, "Why does that not surprise me."

"So, it _is_ a group of extremists then." Eeth Koth said.

"But what are they planning to do with our younglings?" Depa Billaba wondered.

"Carry out Belaridian law, more than likely, and exile them." Obi-Wan answered, "Perhaps it would be best to contact the penal colonies concerning…"

"The Belaridians who were convicted in connection with the experimentation there; yes, that would be wise." Ki-Adi Mundi finished.

"And Zak's family; if his uncle a part of this is, perhaps more of them involved are." Yoda added.

"That is a distinct possibility; and could be the prime reason why Zak was singled out." Mace concurred.

"Yes, Terak's personal vendetta." Obi-Wan agreed with a shudder as he remembered the hate he felt from Terak as he was led from the courtroom following his conviction.

"That still leaves Ferri's abduction a mystery; he and Zak were barely on speaking terms when that happened." Anakin puzzled.

"I'm sure the reason for it will reveal itself, my brother." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Hopefully before it's too late." Anakin replied.


	4. Too Late

Chapter 4 Too Late

Present Time

Boba paced impatiently as he waited in the visitors' lounge for the Council meeting to recess; he had only just arrived back on Coruscant after completing a government assignment near the Outer Rim when Bail had given him the news. He had then stopped at the suite he shared with the Organas only long enough to drop off his gear and change his clothes before heading to the Temple to see for himself what had happened. Rigid security precautions were in place when he arrived and he had to wait until Dena came to vouch for him before he was even allowed into the visitors' area; and not even she would give him any information about what had taken place the night before. What he knew had been told to him by Bail, who had not spoken with the Jedi since just after the invasion had happened; and at that point, very little was known. After taking him to the lounge, Dena had returned to the youngling dormitories where she had been before she had been summoned, leaving Boba alone with his thoughts.

"The Council meeting has just ended; Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker requested that I inform you they will be down to meet with you shortly." The polite apprentice announced.

"Can't you at least tell me if it's true that Zak Perrin is missing?" Boba asked.

"No, I'm not at liberty to say anything; that would be up to one of the Masters." The apprentice answered amiably, "I'm very sorry."

Boba sighed and continued pacing, knowing it was pointless to push for information; he did not have long to wait, however, because minutes later, the two Masters appeared, "I just got home and Bail told me what happened…well, some of it anyway. Is it true? Is Zak missing?" He asked.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and nodded, "Yes, both he and Ferri are among the missing." He confirmed.

"How could this happen? I thought this place was secure?" Boba wondered.

"Well, that is a little complicated. Why don't we sit down, and Anakin and I will try to explain it." Obi-Wan suggested.

"What are you doing about it? Are you trying to find them?" Boba demanded as he resumed pacing, "Do you know who took them?"

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, "Boba, we have been up all night trying to unravel what happened; will you please sit down and give us a chance to tell you?" He requested wearily.

"I'm sorry; you're both probably exhausted." Boba replied apologetically.

"And unlikely to get much sleep in the near future." Anakin added tiredly as he plopped onto one of the cushions.

Obi-Wan joined him and after a moment, Boba relented and sat down, "How much do you know?" Obi-Wan began with a sigh.

* * *

Twelve Hours Earlier

"What about the rest of them?" One of the intruders asked.

"They're just kids; we've got what we came for…well, mostly." The leader answered.

"We haven't found all of them yet." Another pointed out.

"We've run out of time; so we'll just have to settle for the ones we have." The leader replied.

"And the ones that aren't here; are we going to leave without them as well?" Another asked.

"I'm not going for them, that's for sure; what Melak does is his business." The leader retorted, "After this, taking the others will probably be impossible anyway."

"Only if they figure everything out." A third argued.

"These Jedi may be freaks, but they're not stupid." The leader countered, "Come on, get a move on; Melak was right about one thing, we are running out of time."

The others nodded in agreement; the two unconscious Padawans were picked up and thrown roughly over shoulders and the younger captives were herded together and moved toward the escape passage.

----------

Khyber Raneau was at the other end of the wing when he felt the disturbance through the Force; dropping the data pads he was carrying, he raced to the dormitory. Ignoring any sense of danger, he broke a cardinal Jedi rule and moved into the doorway without even drawing his weapon, "What's going on here?" He demanded.

The leader shook his head, raised his weapon and fired, "Foolish boy." He said as Khyber collapsed in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this?" The Initiate asked.

"You're from Belarid; under the law, you must be exiled." The leader answered as he triggered the panel and shoved the girl into the passage and then turned back the other younglings, "And the rest of you _will_ stay right here."

"Should we secure this door?" One of the intruders asked.

"Yeah, that will slow them down a little more." The leader agreed.

One of them moved Khyber's body just enough to allow the door to close then hit the control sliding the door into place before following the others into the escape passage.

----------

"Oh no; they are moving." Adi Gallia said.

"Where to?" Shaak Ti wondered, "There is nowhere to go."

"Oh yes, there is." Anakin corrected.

"The emergency passage." Obi-Wan interjected as he and Anakin moved away from the door and started back down the hallway.

"They can't; even the Chancellor doesn't know exactly where it is." Depa Billaba protested, although she, too, turned to follow the other two.

"Well, obviously someone else does." Another master replied and joined the group now heading back down the hallway.

"We can only hope we are not too late to stop them." Mace added.

----------

They were nearly to the end of the passage when the leader pulled the com from his belt and spoke to his pilot in position near the Temple. When they exited the passage just below street level, the leader again contacted the pilot who moved to meet them. Once the younglings were on board, the intruders unceremoniously dumped their unconscious burdens into the shuttle before climbing in themselves. The leader grinned when the shuttle pulled away just as several Jedi were making their way around to the end of the secret passage.

* * *

Present Time

"But why didn't you just chase them down? You had them and you let them get away." Boba protested.

Obi-Wan sighed for the umpteenth time, "We tried, Boba; but they were gone before we could give chase." He answered.

Boba shook his head, "I can't believe there was nothing you could do." He countered.

"Do you think we wanted them escape?" Obi-Wan asked.

The ex-bounty hunter stood up and walked to the other side of the room and then back, "No; I'm sorry, it…it's just….Zak is my friend." He said.

"And Zak is my apprentice. The fact is, we were unprepared for this, and now we and the foster families of those younglings are paying the price. And the only thing we can do at this point is track them down." Obi-Wan told him pointedly.

A small smile danced on Boba's lips, "I guess that's where I come in." He surmised.

"We could use your help, yes." Anakin replied.

"Alright; the first thing we need to find out is where they were going. Belarid would be the obvious choice, but I've been overseeing the security there, and I don't think there would be any place for them to hide." Boba deduced as he commenced pacing, "And they didn't just come in and kill them, so they must be taking them to be….what do they call it?"

"Exiled. So it would have to be someplace harsh; where they would be certain the younglings, at least, would not survive." Anakin continued.

Boba sighed and shook his head, "That could be a lot of places." He realized.

"Yes; and now you see what we are up against." Obi-Wan replied.

"But these are Belaridians; they aren't well traveled are they?" Anakin interjected.

"Hmmm….that's true; so chances are, they will choose a system that isn't very far from Belarid." Boba continued the thought.

"And yet far enough to escape the notice of the authorities." Obi-Wan added.

"Right; if we get close enough, can you find them through your connections to them?" Boba wondered.

Anakin shook his head, "No, they've dampened their Force sense somehow; all we have is a very vague connection." He answered.

"We know they are alive, but the connection is so weak there is no way to track it." Obi-Wan finished.

"Then these guys are smart; they must have known they'd have to do something like that. What about the younglings? Wouldn't their combined sense be enough to trace?" Boba questioned.

"If they could control it enough to concentrate together, yes; but most of them are too young to understand how to do that, even with Ferri and Zak helping them." Obi-Wan explained.

"Alright; do you think I can use your Map Room?" Boba asked, "If not, I'll just go back to my father's office."

"It would be better if you stayed here so could all work together." Obi-Wan answered.

Boba nodded, "That's what I was thinking." He replied, "But Bail says he will give you whatever you need."

"Yes, he was present at our last Council session." Anakin concurred.

"So, you already knew I was coming." Boba said.

"We would have been very surprised if you had not." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Twelve Hours Earlier

Zak's first sensation as the effects of the weapon wore off was that of movement; with a struggle, he was able to open his eyes to find himself sprawled on the floor of the shuttle. The younglings were huddled together in one corner; turning his head, with great difficulty, he was able to see the still form of Ferri lying next to him. Grunting with effort, he moved to check on his unmoving friend, "Hello, Zak; glad to have you back with us; now we won't have to carry you to the ship." The leader said with a smile, "None of your Jedi tricks, or I'll zap you again."

"What do you want?" Zak asked as he laid a hand on Ferri's neck, checking for life signs.

"I told you already; justice." The leader answered.

"Oh right, Belaridian justice; and just what does that have to do with Ferri?" Zak asked.

"Well, it seems someone else has a bone to pick with your friend, Ferri; you should be happy, he could be dead like your other friends." The leader retorted.

Zak shook his head, "How many did you kill?" He asked.

"Less than we thought; if it hadn't been for your supposed secret passage, it may have been more." The leader replied.

"So that's how you got out; which youngling did you terrorize to get that information?" Zak wondered as he tore another piece of his tunic and began to wrap it around the blood-soaked cloth already binding Ferri's leg.

"A little freak we found in the shopping complex; the same one we used to search your records and retrieve the images we wanted." The leader answered.

"Lida; you filthy…." Zak began.

The leader cuffed him on the side of the head, "Watch your mouth, boy." He threatened.

Zak glared at him, "And did you kill the younglings you didn't steal?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, we didn't steal anyone; we have a right to enforce our law. But that only extends to the ones from Belarid, so we didn't have the authority to do anything to the others; even if they are freaks, they aren't subject to Belaridian law." The leader answered.

"And Ferri; what law are you enforcing by taking him?" Zak asked.

"I told you; that has nothing to do with Belarid." The leader answered.

The young Jedi huffed and turned back to his friend who moaned and arched his back in pain, "Easy, Ferri." Zak said soothingly as he laid a hand on Ferri's forehead.

Ferri sighed and seemed to relax, but did not regain consciousness; Zak stroked his forehead and then pushed himself up, "Huh uh, you sit right back down there." The leader ordered.

"I'd like to comfort the younglings." Zak replied and then added, "They will probably be more cooperative if I do."

The leader thought about that for a moment before relenting, "Alright, just be quick; we're almost there." He said.

Zak moved to sit in front of them. Talking calmly and quietly, he answered their questions as best as he was able; and tried to assure them that everything would be alright as long as they did what they were told for the time being. Several minutes later, the transport entered the warehouse district and slipped into one of the abandoned buildings.


	5. An Enemy Alliance

Chapter 5 An Enemy Alliance

Twelve Hours Earlier

Obi-Wan shook his head as he surveyed the dormitory; the body of the youngling master lay crumpled on the floor surrounded by her youngling charges who appeared to be trying to wake her up. Near the doorway, a senior Padawan sat slumped against the wall, and another was sprawled on the floor. As the Jedi entered the dormitory from the escape passage, several younglings looked up with fear and uncertainty; and then with relief when they recognized their superiors. Anakin moved quickly to the fallen master; kneeling down beside her, he touched her and reached out in search of life. He sighed sadly and shook his head as he looked up at the other Jedi, "She's gone." He informed them.

Mace moved toward the two younger Jedi, checking first one and then the other, "She is still alive." He announced as he touched Galyn's face, "Anakin?"

Anakin moved quickly to her as Mace carefully shifted her into a prone position on the floor, "She was lucky." He observed when he examined the wound on the side of her head.

"Yes, that shot could have taken her head off." Anakin agreed as he put one hand on her arm and closed his eyes.

The others quickly took charge of the younglings, moving them away from their lifeless master, "We should check the other dormitory." Obi-Wan suggested.

"If they followed procedure, it should have been sealed off. Since Master Horan's assistant is not here, I am assuming she did. And there are no Initiates or younger Padawans here, so it appears they also obeyed protocol and locked themselves in their quarters. We should do a sweep to let them know it is now safe." Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"And we should take these younglings to the healer wing; they are not injured, but they are certainly traumatized." Adi Gallia added.

"I'll go down and open the security door and let the others in." A Knight offered and carefully stepped over Khyber to trigger the door.

Another Knight entered a code on the door between the two dormitories and was nearly run through with the weapon wielded by Master Horan's assistant, "Watch it, Rega; I'm not the enemy." She said.

The other Jedi sighed in relief as she powered down her lightsaber, "I'm sorry, Biya; I should have sensed another Jedi." Rega answered.

"No harm done; are you alright?" Biya asked.

"Yes, I was helping the younglings in here when I heard the blaster shot and felt something wrong. I know Master Horan would have wanted me to protect the younglings here, so I sealed us off. Is Master Horan alright?" Rega asked.

"Master Horan has been killed; along with two senior Padawans." Biya answered.

Rega's eyes filled with tears, "I should have come to help." She realized.

"No good would it have done; and dead you would be as well." Yoda told her, coming up behind Biya, "Your duty it was to protect the younglings here."

Rega nodded sadly as she accepted the Yoda's wisdom, "Why would anyone attack our younglings?" She wondered.

"Know that we do not; but missing some are." Yoda answered.

"Missing? So they came here to steal younglings?" Rega replied.

"It appears so; along with two of our Padawans." Obi-Wan told her and furrowed his brow.

"What is it, Master Kenobi?" Biya asked.

Obi-Wan scratched his beard, "Zak's Force sense has just been dampened; I can hardly sense him." He said.

"Ferri's too." Anakin added as he joined them.

"Hmm….harder to trace they will be now." Yoda said.

* * *

Present Time

Boba stood before the galaxy holograph with one fisted hand behind his back tapping his lips with a finger on his other hand. Dena peeked into the map room and then entered and put her arm around his waist, "So what are you thinking so hard about, my love?" She asked.

Boba sighed, unclenched his fist and put his arm around her shoulders, "Where would they go?" He wondered in answer.

"You're the tracker; what do _you_ think?" She asked.

"Well, this is Belarid." Boba said, pointing to a speck several millimeters from the center orb that represented Coruscant, "Now, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi both agree that the Belaridians are not great space navigators; so following that logic, they wouldn't be familiar with many places beyond their own system."

"Unless they have outside help." Dena pointed out.

"Even so, I think they would be less willing to travel to a system they aren't familiar with." Boba argued.

Dena nodded thoughtfully, "You may be right; from what Zak has told me, they don't trust Off-worlders." She admitted, "In that case, there aren't many places they could go."

"No; and then there are Belarid's moons." Boba replied, "There are seven, I think."

"Are any of them inhabitable?" Dena asked.

"I don't know; but I'm sure you have that information in your archives." Boba answered.

"They aren't my archives anymore, dearest." Dena reminded him.

"But I'm sure they would let you check on this, wouldn't they?" Boba asked.

"Boba, I don't have to be the one to do it; it's not as if anyone is going to withhold that information. All you have to do is ask one of them." Dena replied.

"I know, I know; I just thought it would be easier if you just popped down there and…." Boba began.

"Well, I can't just 'pop down there', not anymore; I have to get permission to do that now. And by the time I got it, you might just as well have talked with a master who could just go down and get the information for you; or better yet, let you access it yourself from one of these terminals." Dena answered.

"Access what, young man?" Mace asked from the doorway.

"Information about Belarid's moons." Boba told him, "I was thinking one of them could be a possibility."

Mace rubbed his chin, "Hmm…that is intriguing." He replied as he moved toward one of the terminals, "Let us just see how possible it is."

* * *

Twelve Hours Earlier

Obi-Wan rubbed his hand reverently down the hilt of the weapon in his hand, Zak's weapon; it, along with Ferri's had been found on the floor not far from where their friend, Khyber had fallen. Whether Zak and Ferri had discarded their weapons voluntarily or lost them after being attacked by the intruders was unclear; what was clear, and most prominent on Obi-Wan's mind was that both Padawans were unarmed. Anakin stood nearby, absently tapping Ferri's weapon against one hand as he stared at a smear of blood on the floor. Obi-Wan didn't have to probe deeply to sense Anakin's concern; Ferri had been injured, the smear of blood gave no indication to how serious the injury was.

"They are very resourceful, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, trying to be reassuring.

Anakin sighed, "I know; I just wish I knew how badly Ferri is hurt." He answered.

"He is still alive; we must hold on to that." Obi-Wan advised and Anakin nodded in reluctant agreement.

------------

The younglings were ushered off the shuttle as soon as it landed leaving only Zak, Ferri and the leader onboard, "Pick him up." The leader ordered.

"So what happens now?" Zak asked as he carefully lifted Ferri upright, shouldering his weight so he could place his wounded friend over his shoulders.

"All in good time; just take him out and join the rest of the little freaks." The leader replied.

Zak huffed and shook his head as he stepped out onto the floor; the younglings were huddled together and surrounded by several of the intruders; the leader shoved him roughly toward the group, "It's going to be alright." Zak assured the frightened children.

"Is Ferri dead?" One of them asked.

"No, he is not dead." Zak answered.

"Well, we meet at last; it's been a long time." A voice said from behind him.

Zak turned and came face to face with a figure of young man not much older than Zak himself with dark hair and one milky white eye; a scar, running from the corner of his mouth to just above his eye, marred the man's otherwise good looks, "You look shocked, freak; but I guess you never expected to see me again, did you." The figure continued.

"No, because you're supposed to be in one of Kessel's prison colonies." Zak answered.

The young man smiled, "Yes, well, fortunately, I still had family left to help me; unfortunately, not before this happened." He answered as he fingered the scar.

"So, you're behind all this." "Zak guessed.

"No, actually that would be me." Another man said, stepping in front of the first.

Zak shook his head, "I should have known; they made a mistake letting you go." He answered.

"Come now, Zak; is that any way to greet your family?" The man asked.

Zak laughed, "Family? A brother who tried to kill me and an uncle who tried to stop us from rescuing children? That would be funny under some circumstances." He replied.

"You should have died, you freak; and then nothing would have changed." The younger of the two retorted.

"And do you really think that my master would not have demanded an investigation into my death, Terak?" Zak asked, "Even if you had not been found out, everything would have changed; there still would have been no more killing on Belarid."

"Well, things have changed now; we're taking back what was taken from us. As for you, that's personal; I lost my parents because of you." Terak answered.

"Wrong, Terak; that was your own fault. And our parents chose their own path when they helped cover up the slaughter." Zak corrected.

Terak slapped Zak hard in the face, "Don't call them yours; they were never yours, you freak!" He screamed.

"Alright, alright; just calm down here." The older man ordered as he came between them, "What happened between the two of you must not interfere with what we're doing here."

"And just what are you doing here, Melak?" Zak asked.

"Oh son, I thought that would have been clear by now; Belaridian law states that abominations have to be exiled or killed. We've decided to be lenient and chose exile; you should be thankful that we're so merciful." Melak answered.

"You're all fools; the Jedi will never let you get away with it. You'll all end up in Kessel….or worse." Zak told them.

"We'll just see about that; they have to find us first." Melak replied mirthfully.

"And none of this has anything to with my friend here; why drag him into this?" Zak asked.

"Oh it's true his involvement has nothing to do with Belarid; but a couple of our new allies decided it might be amusing to include him." Melak said, "You'll be meeting them onboard."

"Onboard?" Zak repeated.

"Yes, you didn't think we were going to exile you here did you? That would be just too easy, Zak." Melak answered, "And now we're wasting time; bring all your little friends this way."

"Zak?" The Initiate questioned.

"Just do it for now; we aren't in a position to fight." Zak advised.

The Initiate nodded and helped guide the younger children to the far end of the warehouse where the ship waited. Inside, they were taken to the cargo hold where mats had been laid out to accommodate them; Zak carefully lowered his burden onto one of them and checked the makeshift bandage around his upper leg. Melak held a collar out to him, "Put this on." He ordered.

"What is it?" Zak asked suspiciously.

"Put this on or I'll put another blaster hole in your friend." Melak threatened.

Zak huffed and shook his head but took the collar and slipped it on; Melak smiled, "Good boy." He said as he locked it into place.

As soon as he did, Zak felt his Force sense dampen, "Where did you find this little toy, Melak?" He asked.

"Oh you'd be surprised at how many ways there are to stop freaks." Melak answered and then held another one out, "Here, put this one on him."

"He's already weak; the Force is…" Zak started to protest.

"Put it on or I might just decide his friends don't need to play with him." Melak warned.

Zak snatched the collar and slipped it around Ferri's neck, "Now lock it." Melak ordered.

Zak shook his head but obediently did as he was told; Ferri moaned softly as the collar began to work. "And what if he dies before these 'friends' get here?" Zak asked.

"They're already here." Terak informed him.

Zak looked up and Kien Valier grinned down at him, or an older, somewhat scruffier version of him; his red hair was now shoulder length and he sported an unkept, beard, "If it's not my old friend, Zak, along with the little traitor; who would have thought we would ever find the two of you together." He said.

"Ferri isn't a traitor; just because you scared him into helping you doesn't make him one." Zak retorted.

"But it didn't take much threatening from me to make him turn on you; he didn't like you, Zak." Kien replied.

"Well, things have changed, Kien." Zak answered.

"So I see; but I'm sure the Jedi will still think…" Kien began as Zak started to laugh, "What?"

"Ferri has been Anakin's Skywalker's apprentice for the last four years; no one is going to believe he was the one who helped your friends here get into the Temple." Zak explained, "You've taken him for nothing."

"It doesn't matter; he'll suffer right along with the rest of you." A woman's voice said.

"Of course; I should have known Kien was too stupid to do anything on his own." Zak replied, "You've lost your good looks, Devan."

* * *

Present Time

"I am sorry; it appears Kessel is not a very easy place to regulate. The only reason they discovered Valier and Carlyle were missing is because I requested they check on them. I am not even sure how they ended up in the same colony." Bail informed the Council with regret.

"Well, Anakin, it appears we may have found the link to your apprentice." Eeth Koth said.

Anakin shook his head, "They must have thought we would lay blame on Ferri for the breach in security here if he went missing." He replied.

"And Terak is missing as well." Bail continued, "I have already ordered a complete revision of the security practices there and in the other prison colony systems; I am just sorry that it has taken something like this for me to see the flaws."

"Better late than never, Chancellor; what of that doctor who was conducting the experiments?" Mace asked.

"Yes; or Zak's parents?" Obi-Wan added.

"Zak's mother died of a fever sometime last year, and his father is still working in the ag colony; as for the good doctor, he died two years ago." Bail answered, "At least we won't have to worry about any more of those terrible experiments."

"No, but if Terak knows his mother is dead, Force knows what he will do." Obi-Wan answered.

"I am sorry, Master Kenobi; hopefully we will find them quickly." Bail replied, "I understand Boba is looking into that."

"Yes, he is doing some reading on Belarid's moons; it is possible they may have chosen one of those for this exile." Mace told him.

"I also have my researchers delving into possibilities; surely we will find them soon." Bail said.

"I hope so." Anakin replied with a heavy sigh.


	6. Planning to Survive

Chapter 6 Planning to Survive

Twelve Hours Earlier

Zak was right, Devan was no longer the beauty she had been four years previous; her nose, broken by Boba Fett, had never healed properly and was now unflatteringly crooked, the harsh climate of the Kessel system had left the skin on her face wrinkled and pock-marked and her once long blond hair had been cropped severely short.

"Thanks to you and that bounty hunting friend of yours, _Zak_." Devan retorted accusingly.

Zak laughed, "You must be joking; I don't remember Boba asking you to kidnap him, or Master Kenobi forcing you to hunt him just for sport. And now you're at it again, Devan; are you going to take us back to Myrkr and hunt us like animals?" He asked.

"As appealing as that idea is, I'm sorry to say that's not part of the plan." Devan answered, "What Melak has planned is far more interesting."

"Taking orders from someone else, Devan? That doesn't sound like you." Zak replied.

"I owe him for getting me out of that hell hole." Devan informed him as she slipped a hand around Melak's lower back.

"Oh, now I see; and where does that leave you, Kien?" Zak asked.

"You talk too much, boy; I say it's about time to get this tub in the air." Kien said.

"Right you are, Valier." Malek replied and then turned to Zak, "You might just as well get them all settled because it's going to be a long trip."

"You're making a big mistake here, Melak." Zak said.

"No, you made the mistake interfering in Belarid's affairs in the first place." Terak interjected, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Zak only shook his head as Melak gestured for the others to head out, "I don't want any trouble from you, or your friend's part in this will end; do I make myself clear?" He threatened.

"Yes, perfectly." Zak answered.

"Good; now, once we're in hyperspace, we'll come back and explain exactly what's going to happen." Melak replied.

"And where you're taking us?" Zak wondered.

"No; you won't find out about that until we get there." Terak answered with a nasty smirk.

Zak waited until they had gone and the cargo hold sealed, "Alright, gather around, all of you." He instructed.

Without a hint of hesitation, the younger Jedi did as Zak asked, seating themselves in a semi-circle in front of him, "Where will they take us, Zak?" The Initiate asked.

"I don't know, Shel." Zak answered.

"Why are they doing this?" A youngling wondered.

"They think we should be exiled." Zak replied.

"What does that mean, Zak?" Another asked.

"It means they…they think we have to be separated from everyone else." Zak told him.

"But why? Have we been bad?" Another asked.

Zak sighed, "No, Kylin." He assured her.

"Then what did we do?" A third asked.

Again Zak sighed, wondering just how he could explain why this was happening, "That's a very long story, and I will explain it all very soon; but right now, it is very important for us to get ready for this, alright?" He answered.

They nodded in Jedi-like acceptance and waited for him to begin; Zak smiled, trying to give them some sense of assurance, "Good; now, in a way, we were lucky because Ferri and I still have our utility belts. But they may take them away when we get to wherever we're going; so, we're going to trick them." He began.

"How?" Shel asked.

"By taking everything out and hiding it on all of you." Zak answered.

------------

The younglings who witnessed Master Horan's death were escorted by several Knights to the Healers' ward along with the injured Padawan, Galyn. After a brief examination and discussion, it was decided that her injury was not serious enough to warrant transferring her to the medical center; and that it would be better for her if she were to regain consciousness in the familiar surroundings of the Temple. The younglings were given sleep suggestions and left to rest, two to a bed to draw comfort for each other; however, one particular youngling, a Zabrak, seemed more traumatized by the rest and was only finally induced to sleep with a sleeping draught. The reason for his higher level of agitation was puzzling, and would need to be addressed; but for the time being, he, along with the others, needed to sleep.

At the same time, the Council members present in the Temple called for an emergency meeting as soon as all members could be present. Council Masters, Eeth Koth, Stass Allie and Plo Koon were on separate missions off-world, and so the meeting was set for late morning; the soonest the absent members could return. Yoda, himself, contacted the Chancellor, who had just retired for the night; and would now spend the remainder of it in restless uncertainty along with the populace of the Temple.

The younger Padawans, Initiates and younglings were gathered together in the dining hall to explain what had happened and assure them all that measures had been taken to prevent it from happening again. Anakin and Obi-Wan spent the rest of the night in silent meditation together, trying desperately to connect with their missing apprentices to no avail.

* * *

Present Time

"If Kien and Devan are involved, they will probably feel they have a score to settle with Boba." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Perhaps it would be better if he were not involved any further than researching where they may have gone." Ki-Adi Mundi suggested.

Bail shook his head, "If I know Boba, he will not settle for that; Zak and Ferri are his friends and some of those younglings are among those he helped rescue." He countered.

"But still, Master Mundi has a point; there is his own safety to consider…" Luminara argued.

"Yes, however, as Boba has reminded me on many occasions, he is not a child and is capable of protecting himself." Bail replied, "And he will certainly not wish to hide from the likes of those two."

"I must agree with the Chancellor here; Boba will not allow us to exclude him." Obi-Wan concurred.

"You are probably right." Ki-Adi conceded.

------------

"I appreciate you telling me, Master Kenobi; but I'm certainly not going to hide from them." Boba answered after hearing Obi-Wan's news.

"I rather doubted you would; however, the Council thought it only fair that you know what you will be up against." Obi-Wan replied.

Boba nodded, "Consider me warned." He said, "Now, would you like to see what Dena and I have found?"

"Something for us to go on, I hope." Anakin interjected.

"Well, I think so…." Boba began as he brought up the first moon, "This is Ignia; very dry, with almost constant sand storms. I don't think they could safely land there, so if they chose it, they would have had to use life pods."

Obi-Wan scratched his beard, "Which is a distinct possibility." He countered and then sighed, "And if so, it will make it almost impossible for us to get to them."

"Actually, that's not entirely true; I've seen some heavy transports that are used to extract men from some of the mining colonies through some pretty rough atmospheric storms." Boba informed him and then moved to the next moon, "Then there's Ridian. Another dry moon, but not quite as stormy as Ignia; however, the atmosphere is barely breathable." He looked over at the masters, "I guess if they wanted to get rid of someone, this would be the place to do it."

"Either of them would be a good place to get rid of someone; on Ignia, they would probably suffocate in the sand storms, and on Ridian they would just plain suffocate." Anakin deduced.

"That is why we don't think they were taken to either one." Dena answered.

"Yes, I see; that would defeat the purpose of exile. They might just as well have killed them right here rather than take the trouble to exile them where they would not last more than a day." Obi-Wan concluded.

"I guess that makes sense; and it does give us more to hope for." Anakin added, "So what about the others?"

"Well, there's Bella; but the climate there is almost pleasant." Boba replied, "Although there are some pretty nasty predators."

"Are there any colonies there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, and I'm not sure why; so there must be something unrecorded there to discourage settlement." Dena told him.

"Alright, that's one real possibility then. What else have you got?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Azrak; very cold, but with some plant life and native animals." Boba answered, "And Telia which apparently used to be a mining colony until the ore petered out."

"Two more possibilities; and the other two?" Anakin asked.

"Vorcik and Irgen; but neither of them has any atmosphere at all." Boba informed them.

"And the nearby systems?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, Belarid has a sister planet with three moons of her own; and the neighboring system contains four planets and five moons." Boba replied.

Anakin shook his head, sighed and slipped out of the room, "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi; I know it seems like a lot, but I know Bail will put all the men he can on this." Boba assured him.

"You have done well, Boba; why don't you transfer all the possible locations onto a data pad so we can start to assign teams to check them all out." Obi-Wan answered.

"We've already started to do that, Master Kenobi." Dena replied.

"Good; when you have finished, find one of the Council Masters and we can get started." Obi-Wan instructed.

Boba nodded and Obi-Wan left them to finish; he found Anakin leaning his head against one of the windows in the hallway, "Focus on one location at a time and it will not seem so overwhelming." He advised.

Anakin sighed, "I'm trying; but the odds just seem to be against us." He answered.

"I know; but we have beaten the odds many times before." Obi-Wan reminded him as he laid a hand on the younger master's shoulders, "We must trust in the Force and have faith that we will beat them again."

"If it weren't for Ferri being injured, that would be a much easier." Anakin replied.

"I know that too; but if you allow yourself to be paralyzed by worry, it will do Ferri no good." Obi-Wan said.

"You're right, of course; why is it that, sometimes, I still feel like your Padawan?" Anakin wondered as he turned, leaned back against the window and smiled.

"The same reason I still sometimes feel like Qui-Gon's." Obi-Wan answered, "We are never too old to sometimes need the advice of others."

* * *

Ten Hours Earlier

"Z...Zak?" Ferri murmured.

Zak, who had been rebandaging Ferri's leg, stopped and put a hand on Ferri's shoulder, "I'm right here." He answered.

Ferri struggled to sit up, "No, lie still; let me finish." Zak said.

"How bad is it?" Ferri asked as obediently lay back.

"Bad enough." Zak replied, completing his task before helping Ferri to sit up.

Ferri put a hand up to his neck and tugged weakly on the collar, "Is this why I can barely feel the Force?" He asked.

Zak nodded, "It was that or let them kill you." He answered with a sigh.

"Oh well, I'd rather not be dead." Ferri decided, then looked around and noticed the younglings gathered around them, "Where are we?" He asked.

Zak sighed, "We are all being exiled; I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for; it's not your fault." Ferri replied, "Besides, the reason I'm here doesn't really have anything to do with Belarid; someone else wanted me, I found out that much after you were zapped."

"I'm sorry all the same; if I had just listened to Fiel, and gone alone, they would never…." Zak began.

"As if I would have let you do that; it isn't your fault these fanatics allied themselves with one of my enemies." Ferri countered, "Who are they, Zak?"

"Well, they are just as you said, fanatics; the leader appears to be my father's brother, and my own brother, Terak is among them." Zak answered.

"Nice family you have; but your brother is supposed to be on Kessel, isn't he?" Ferri asked.

"Yes; he was until my uncle freed him." Zak replied.

"Wonderful; and who is my 'friend'?" Ferri asked.

"There are two, actually; Kien Valier and Devan Carlyle." Zak told him.

"Oh lovely." Ferri retorted, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ferri." Zak said.

"Stop apologizing, Zak; anyway, does it really make a difference now?" Ferri said.

"No, I guess not." Zak admitted, "All that matter now, I guess is getting ourselves, and all of them out of this."

"Exactly; so, what's the plan?" Ferri asked.

----------

When Melak and two of his men returned to the cargo hold, all the younglings were seated in a circle surrounding Zak, "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You wanted me to settle them." Zak answered calmly, "We're meditating."

"Right; well, I just came down to see if your friend was awake." Melak replied.

"Which I am; so what?" Ferri said sarcastically.

"So, a friend of yours wants to see you." Melak answered with equal sarcasm.

"Thanks all the same, but I'm not interested in seeing him." Ferri told him.

Melak laughed, "I don't remember giving you a choice." He said and then gestured to his companions.

Knowing he had no alternative, Ferri did nothing more than hiss in pain as the Belaridians hauled him to his feet. Zak stood up and was roughly shoved back down by his uncle, "Not you." He ordered.

"If Kien wants to see him so badly, then why doesn't he just come here instead of forcing Ferri to come to him when he shouldn't even be standing?" Zak protested.

"Because that's the way we want it; and _you_ aren't in any position to object." Melak answered as he pointed his blaster at the younglings, "Are you."

"It's alright, Zak; I'll be back before you know it." Ferri assured him as he was shoved toward the cargo door.

"You make me sick, Melak." Zak retorted.

"Not as much as you and all the rest of you freaks make me." Melak replied before he turned to follow his cohorts.

"Will they kill him?" Shel asked when the cargo door closed behind the extremist leader.

"I don't think so; at least not yet." Zak answered.

"Zak, what's a freak?" One of the younglings asked.

Zak sighed, "That's a good question, Doyen; that's what Melak thinks we are because we're different than he is." He answered, stalling as he gathered his thoughts to answer the inevitable question to follow.

"Because we can feel the Force?" Shel surmised.

"Yes." Zak confirmed.

"But why? Why are we freaks, Zak?" Kylin asked.

"We are gifted, Kylin; only Melak and his followers think we're freaks." Zak told her.

"They're 'fraid of us, aren't they." One of the younger ones guessed.

"Yes; something happened a very long time ago, something so terrible that it caused them to fear anyone like us." Zak explained.

"But we don't live on Belarid anymore; and anyway, we didn't do anything to them." Doyen protested.

"I know it's hard to understand; but they don't know any better." Zak answered.

"That's too bad; I think I feel sorry for them." Shel decided.

"As you should." Zak replied.

"Will someone be looking for us?" Another of the younglings wondered.

"Yes, they probably already are." Zak assured him.


	7. An Offer From the Enemy

Chapter 7 An Offer From the Enemy

Ten Hours Earlier

"By this time, I am sure you are all aware of what has happened." Mace Windu began as he addressed the young Jedi assembled in the dining hall, "However, I want to assure each and every one of you that measures have been taken to see that it will not happen again."

One of the younglings stood up, "Why did this happen, Master Windu?" He wondered.

"That is a very good question, but one that I do not have the answer to yet. All I can tell you is that you are safe now." Mace answered.

"Is it true that some of the younglings are missing?" An Initiate asked.

Mace nodded and sighed, "Yes, and again, we do not know why they were taken." He replied.

There were hushed whispers as Mace cleared his throat, "You may also have heard that Master Horan was killed in the attack…." He paused and sighed again before confirming the tragic news, "I am sorry to tell you this is true."

Gasps of shock preceded sobs of grief as the impact of this tragedy sank in; all but the oldest Padawans had been nurtured by Master Horan.

Mace waited a moment before continuing, "In addition, Padawan Galyn Mora was injured during the assault, but she should make a full recovery; Padawan Khyber Raneau, however, was not so fortunate, he was…fatally wounded and died." He announced, his voice, by now cracking with emotion.

The sobs intensified, "And there's more, isn't there." One of the older Padawans surmised.

Mace nodded and looked down at the floor for a moment, "Yes; Padawans Zak Perrin and Ferri Cortis are among the missing." He replied.

A ripple of quiet murmurs sounded throughout the hall and Mace put his hands up to silence it, "That they are with the younglings could be to our advantage; they will be able to protect them and, if possible, free them." He said, "In the meantime, we will mount our own search and try to rescue them ourselves."

"What do you want us to do, Master Windu?" Del asked.

"The Initiates and the younger Padawans should return to their quarters to get some rest; I would like the senior Padawans to help Master Rega return the younglings to their dormitory. And, until Galyn is able to return to her duties, I want you to talk amongst yourselves to decide who can best perform her duties until she can; the Council is meeting in the morning to plan the search for the missing. Your masters will contact you with instructions sometime after that plan is complete." Mace instructed.

"Are we really safe now?" A youngling wondered.

"Yes, little one, you are really safe now." Mace assured her.

------------

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Jedi traitor." Kien announced as Ferri was prodded, hobbling, into the galley where Kien was waiting.

"Alright, you've got me; now what do you want?" Ferri demanded.

"Where's your Jedi patience, Ferri?" Kien asked, and then grinned, "Oh, yes, I forgot, you're really not much of a Jedi are you."

"You don't know anything about me." Ferri retorted.

"Oh? Well, I know you betrayed two of your own just to save your own skin; I always thought the Jedi were more noble than that." Kien replied with a note of sarcasm.

"Things have changed since then." Ferri answered.

"Really? Enlighten us." Kien requested.

"Us?" Ferri repeated.

"Oh yes; I am sure the lovely Devan would be as interested as I am." Kien said.

"Ah, Devan; Zak told me she was holding your leash." Ferri replied.

Kien glared at him, "Watch it, boy, or I may lose my good humor." He threatened.

"I'm cringing."

"You will be." Kien warned.

"Kien, is that any way to treat our guest; and such a handsome young man he's grown into." Devan proclaimed from the doorway.

Ferri felt his face redden; he clenched his jaw and did not respond.

"Oh, see what you've done, Devan? And we were having such a nice conversation." Kien observed.

"I didn't realize you were so modest, Ferri….oh, we have never really met have we; how rude, of course we haven't." Devan said as she entered the room and held her hand out to him.

Ferri made no move to return the gesture, and, in fact, turned away from her, "If you're done now, I'd like to go back." He informed Kien.

"Oh, we're not finished with you, not by a long shot." Devan replied, reaching up to rub the back of hand against Ferri's cheek.

Ferri jerked away from her and clamped his own hand around hers, squeezing it until she cried out and tried to pull away, "Don't touch me." He ordered and let go.

Devan reacted quickly by slapping his face, "You hurt me." She said.

"So sorry." Ferri replied insincerely, not even acknowledging her stinging blow.

"Are you? Or do you just like it rough, Ferri?" Devan asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

Ferri's heart began to race as he fought the urge to do what his body wanted him to, "NO!" He exclaimed and shoved her hard enough to throw her against the wall.

Devan hit the wall hard enough to stun her; she slid down to the floor and glared at Ferri with a mixture of shock and hate.

Kien drove his fist into Ferri's chest, driving the young Jedi to his knees.

"Don't waste your time; they're freaks, all them." Melak said as he entered the galley and Kien moved to help Devan up.

"You pervert." Devan spat out, kicking Ferri's wounded leg.

Ferri let out a strangled cry and crumpled to the floor, "Now, see; I warned you about this. If you treat him like that he'll never help us." Melak instructed sternly with a shake of his head as he squatted down next to him.

"I…would…never…have helped…you." Ferri gasped.

"Oh? I thought you said he would, Kien." Melak questioned, "That's the only reason I agreed to let you have him."

"He will; if he wants to survive, he will." Kien assured the Belaridian.

"Never…will." Ferri vowed.

"That doesn't sound very positive, Kien." Melak observed.

"He has a strong sense of self-preservation; he'll tell us what we need to know." Kien replied confidently, going to the refrigeration unit.

Ferri gathered what little Force he could feel around him, releasing his pain into it enough to pull himself into a sitting position, "I'm a Jedi; I almost forgot what that was, but I know now. I will never help you." He told them.

"Oh Ferri, darling; we know you too well. Help us or we'll throw you out into the decompression compartment and empty you into space." Devan threatened sweetly as she squatted down next to him, began to wind his Padawan braid around her finger and then pulled on it, "Understand."

Ferri took her wrist and squeezed, "Let go." He ordered evenly.

Devan smiled as she continued to toy with his braid, "I don't understand; don't you like women, Ferri?" She asked.

"A Jedi never gives in to that; we are above it." Ferri answered, "Now let go."

Devan sighed, gave the braid one final tug and then released it, "You really are a pervert; anyway, what will it be? Life or deep space?" She asked.

Ferri sighed and shook his head, "What do you want?" He asked.

* * *

Present Time

They arrived under heavy escort, the remaining Belaridian younglings with their families. With the threat of abduction looming before them, not one family had questioned or protested the need to protect their fostered children. Their homes would be occupied by Jedi teams, to wait for the anticipated arrival of the Belaridian extremists. The families were then ushered to a secured building where housing had been arranged for them; they would remain there, under Clone and Jedi guard until the extremists had been captured. Those families whose fosterlings had been abducted made their way to the Temple hoping for some news of their missing loved ones. The grieving Jedi took them in, offering them a haven to wait. The bodies of Master Horan and Khyber Raneau were prepared and laid out in preparation for the funereal release of their spirits into the Force. On one pallet, the matronly youngling master, in gray tunic and skirt, her long white hair combed neatly and pulled in the bun that was her favored style. On the pallet next to her, lay the dark-skinned Padawan in pure white, his amber boots polished to a high shine, his braid, with its beads carefully woven into it, lay over his right shoulder. Their weapons, never to be wielded by their owners again, were positioned in their proper places. A solitary Jedi, relieved on the hour, stood watch over them as their Jedi comrades appeared one by one or two by two to pay their last respects to the gallant pair who had lost their lives defending the younglings; among those mourners were Dena and Boba.

It wasn't until Dena saw her friend, lying still on his pallet, that her Jedi control slipped. Boba put his arm around her, holding her tightly and rubbing her back as she began to sob openly, "Shh." He murmured quietly, "You know Khyber; he wouldn't want you to cry."

Dena took a deep breath and sighed, "I know; always the proper Jedi, that was Khyber." She admitted, wiping the tears from her face but remaining in his embrace, "It's just not right, Boba; not here, not like this."

"No, it isn't; but we'll get them, I swear." Boba promised.

------------

"Young Fett has done a masterfully thorough job in his research, but there are still far too many possibilities for us to cover." Eeth Koth pointed out as he gazed at the data pad.

"And that is why I have offered the services of the Republic, Master Koth; the Jedi have long served us, now it is time for us to repay that service." The Chancellor's holographic image countered.

"We cannot ask…." Eeth started to protest.

"Asking we are not, Master Koth; offered freely to help the Chancellor has." Yoda interjected, "Refuse this we must not; need this assistance we do."

"But…" Eeth began again.

"We have no time for your arrogance, Eeth; I see no reason why such generosity on the Chancellor's part should be turned away." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

The Zabrak master shook his head but said nothing further.

"Master Koth, surely you must know it would take us months to search all those locations alone." Anakin explained, "I don't think we have months, do you?"

Eeth grunted, "Anakin is thinking of more than his own apprentice, Master Koth." Shaak Ti told the Zabrak, sensing his thoughts, "How long do you think the younglings will survive in a hostile environment even with two older Padawans protecting them?"

"Are you thinking of the younglings, Eeth? Or are you only focused on your own pride?" Mace wondered.

The Jedi Master sighed as he stood up and moved toward the window, "I do not know; I would not like to think I would let pride affect my judgment." He answered.

"Then perhaps you should bow to the rest of the Council's collective wisdom." Obi-Wan suggested.

"We must not waste precious time arguing about this; the Chancellor has offered to help, I see no reason to turn him away." Luminara Unduli stated.

"I agree; unless you have some reason for your protest, Master Koth." Adi Gallia added.

Eeth Koth remained in his place by the window, silently regarding the traffic flow outside, "I do not like putting the lives of our younglings in the hands of Clones." He answered after a moment's thought.

"Is there anyone else who feels this way?" Mace asked.

"Those concerns are baseless; the threat of Order 66 was removed long ago." Stass Allie argued dismissively.

"If I may, Masters?" Bail broke in.

"By all means, Chancellor." Mace prompted.

"I understand the need for concern, but I assure you, after the incident at Mas Amedda's trial, I oversaw an extensive investigation personally, and I think I can state with all confidence that Order 66 is no longer a viable threat." Bail told them.

"Master Koth?" Ki-Adi questioned.

The Zabrak sighed and turned away from the window, "Very well, I bow to the wisdom of the Council." He conceded.

"And will you help us organize this search? Or will you stand by in protest?" Depa Billaba asked.

"As a member of the Council, I will do my duty." Eeth Koth conceded further.

"Very well; rejoin the Council Circle then …please." Mace requested.

With a nod, Eeth Koth resumed his seat as the planning began.

------------

The captive Jedi huddled together against the chill that had begun to permeate the cargo hold where they were incarcerated. The passage of time had blurred and not even Zak and Ferri knew how long they had been traveling or how far away from Coruscant they were. Zak had just given up to exhaustion when the door to the hold opened; Melak and Terak, followed closely by several other Belaridians, entered the hold.

"Time's up, kiddies." Melak announced as they formed a ring around their captives, "Get them up, Zak."

"But we haven't even landed." Ferri protested.

"And _we_ aren't going to." Terak retorted.

Melak laughed, "Oh don't worry; we aren't going to throw you out into space." He assured them malevolently.

Zak huffed, shook his head and stood up before bending down to help Ferri to his feet, "That's reassuring." He said.

They were led from the hold down a long corridor toward what Zak realized was an auxiliary shuttle, "Where are you shuttling us to?" He asked.

"And I thought Jedi were supposed to be smart; no one is shuttling you anywhere." Kien informed him as he and Devan joined them.

"I don't…" Zak began.

"Can Jedi fly, you freak?" Terak asked.

"Alright, I get it; just where am I flying to then?" Zak asked.

"There's only one place close enough." Melak answered, "Now get your little friends aboard; I don't want to stay here all day."

Zak nodded, "Go on, now; it's alright." He told them, "Shel, help get them settled, will you?"

"Yes, Zak." Shel replied and ushered them forward.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, lover." Devan announced as she sidled up to Ferri.

"Get away from me, you witch." Ferri ordered, pushing her into the bulkhead.

Devan laughed and then grabbed his face and, before he could stop her, kissed him hard on the mouth. Ferri shoved her away, wiping a hand over his mouth, "You harlot; you make me sick." He muttered.

Zak shook his head as he took Ferri's arm and helped him toward the shuttle, "You're disgusting, Devan." He said.

"No, you're disgusting, the pair of you; there's something unnatural about all of you." Devan rebutted.

Zak helped Ferri into the co-pilot's seat before seating himself and readying the craft for disengagement, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ferri answered, "I don't like the way I feel right now; I feel…."

"Dirty…I think I understand." Zak replied.

"Yes, that's it." Ferri confirmed and then sighed, "Well, shall we get this over with?"

"We might just as well." Zak said as he eased the shuttle away from the mother ship, "May the Force be with us."


	8. A Second Assault

Chapter 8 A Second Assault

Ten Hours Earlier

"Information, Ferri dear; that's all we want." Devan answered.

"What kind of information?" Ferri asked.

"We want the rest of the Belaridian freaks." Melak answered.

"You're joking; there's no way for you to get back into the Temple now." Ferri informed them.

"Not them, although that would be nice, we know we have to wait awhile for them; it's the others we want, the ones who don't live in the Temple." Melak corrected.

"And just how am I supposed to help you? I don't know where they live." Ferri replied.

"Well, if your Jedi are as smart as you claim, they will move them to a safe haven; where would that be?" Melak asked.

"And what happens to me if I tell you?" Ferri wondered.

"Then you help us liberate them." Melak offered.

"You wanted information; you never said anything about helping you." Ferri countered.

"What's happened to you, boy; I remember when you would do anything to save yourself." Kien asked as he handed Ferri a tumbler of water.

"What do you think the Jedi would do to me if they saw me helping you?" Ferri answered in reply.

Kien laughed, "You see, Melak? He hasn't changed a bit; he's just gotten smarter." He said, "We promise we won't let the Jedi see you."

"No thanks." Ferri refused.

"Well, that's too bad; because now we'll have to send you off with the rest of the freaks." Melak told him.

"I'll take my chances with them." Ferri answered.

"Alright, but I'm clearly disappointed; you really are hot." Devan said with a sigh, wrapping her arms around him, "Are you sure I can't persuade you?"

"No." Ferri confirmed.

"And what would happen if we told your friend, Zak, what you've just done?" Kien wondered.

"Then we would fight, and I would kill him; I've always been stronger than him." Ferri answered.

"Oh, now that would be interesting." Devan replied with a malevolent smile.

"Well, it's not going to happen; killing that one would deny him exile." Melak interjected.

"Exile, exile, exile; what is it with you and your obsession with exile?" Devan demanded.

Melak shoved her into the bulkhead, "You listen here, missy; you had best remember who rescued you from that hell hole. We do things my way, got it?" He ordered.

"Easy, Melak; we get it, calm down." Kien replied, laying a hand on Melak's arm.

Ferri placed a hand over his mouth to cover a smile as Melak pushed Devan once more, "And what about you, missy?" He asked threateningly.

"I've got it, Melak." Devan assured him, and then smiled, "I just thought it would be interesting, that's all."

"Good; now, tell us where they'd hide the rest of the freaks." Melak demanded.

With a sigh, Ferri gave them a location, "Very nice; I'm finished with him now, you can take him back." Melak ordered.

Kien hauled Ferri to his feet and shoved him toward the open hatch, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint us." He said.

"Don't be too sure." Ferri muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kien asked.

"Oh, uh…you were right to be so sure." Ferri answered.

"Wait, I'm not finished with him yet." Devan protested.

"Why do you delight in torment, Devan?" Melak asked.

Devan puzzled for a moment before smiling again, "Because it's fun." She answered, slinking toward Ferri, who turned his face away from her, "Oh come on, just one little kiss?"

------------

The cargo door slid open and Ferri was thrown inside before the door slid closed again. Ferri lay face down on the floor for a moment before pushing himself to his knees. Zak moved toward him, "Ferri?"

Ferri smiled weakly, "I'm alright…I think." He assured his friend.

"What did they want?" Zak asked as he helped Ferri to his feet.

"Information." Ferri answered.

"That's it?" Zak wondered.

"Well, that and Kien and Devan wanted a chance to toy with me." Ferri added with more than a hint of disgust in his tone.

"That's sick." Zak replied.

Ferri nodded, "Especially Devan; she was all over me." He continued.

"I'm sorry, Ferri." Zak said.

"Don't be; it's not your fault. Anyway, your uncle wanted to know where the Jedi would hide the rest of the Belaridian Force sensitives." Ferri replied with a sly grin.

Zak narrowed his eyes, "What did you do, Ferri?" He asked.

* * *

Present Time

Padme knocked and entered the Chancellor's office, "Bail, the commander from the 22nd is on the comm." She announced.

"Alright, I'll…Padme, what is it?" Bail asked as he looked up to see the puzzled look on her face.

"Well, it seems…no, maybe it would be better if the commander told you." Padme answered.

Bail returned her puzzled expression, "Very well, put the call through." He consented.

Moments later, the figure of the Clone commander shimmered before him, "Commander?" Bail prompted.

"Chancellor, this is going to sound very strange, but our headquarters have been attacked." The commander informed him.

"Attacked? Were there any casualties?" Bail asked.

"Nothing serious on our part, Sir, but two of them were killed, the other three we now have in custody." The commander answered.

"Who in blazes would attack your headquarters where the odds of success are next to nothing?" Bail wondered.

"Well, that's just it, Sir; I don't think they knew what they were attacking." The commander replied, "They seemed genuinely surprised when they entered the barracks and found only us."

"What did they think they were entering?" Bail asked.

"A Jedi safe house, Sir." The commander answered.

"A Jedi…why?" Bail asked.

"We don't know that yet, Sir; as soon as they realized there were no Jedi here, they tried to fight their way out, and now the survivors aren't talking." The commander told him.

Bail sighed and ran one hand over his face, "Very well, I will inform the Jedi Council; as if they do not have problems enough, now someone else wants to attack them." He replied, "Thank you for your report, Commander."

------------

"I have just been informed by the Chancellor that the 22nd's headquarters were attacked less than an hour ago." Mace told Yoda as he joined the diminutive master in his meditation chamber.

"Hmm...interesting that is. A reason do they have for this attack?" Yoda wondered.

"Yes, and this is most puzzling; they thought it was a Jedi safe house." Mace answered.

"This idea, where would it come from?" Yoda asked, rubbing his chin with one hand, "Yes, a puzzle it is."

"They managed to capture several of the attackers, but they have been able to learn nothing from them." Mace continued, "I thought perhaps Anakin might be more successful."

"Yes, I agree; to Belarid this may be connected." Yoda concurred.

------------

Ferri watched the mother ship grow smaller as they moved further away from it, "You were worried that they would figure out what you did before they exiled us, weren't you." Zak surmised as Ferri sighed heavily.

"A little, yes; and they may still come after me." Ferri replied.

"If they don't know what you did already, I rather doubt they will think it worth their trouble." Zak answered.

"Maybe; I don't know. But...well, it's Devan; I confess she scares the hell out of me." Ferri confessed.

"What did she do, Ferri?" Zak asked.

Ferri's face reddened, "It's just the way she looks at me...and the thought of what she wanted to do; and..." He trailed off.

"And?" Zak prompted.

For several minutes, Zak thought Ferri would choose not to finish; but then the young Jedi inhaled deeply and looked at him with shame, "I...I almost..." He started again and then closed his eyes and finished with a whisper, "...lost control."

Zak put a hand on Ferri's arm, "But you didn't, Ferri." He pointed out, "That's what makes you a Jedi."

"Oh, but she made me want to." Ferri said with a shake of his head.

"She was seducing you; that was not your doing." Zak tried to reassure his friend, "In any case, she failed because you were strong enough to resist her."

"I guess." Ferri replied unconvincingly.

"Look, maybe it would be a good idea to talk with one of the mind healers when we get back to the Temple." Zak suggested.

Ferri looked aghast, "I can't tell anyone about this." He exclaimed.

"Why? Whatever she did, it wasn't your fault." Zak told him.

"I don't know if I can; besides, you don't even know if they'll find us." Ferri protested.

Zak tightened his grip on Ferri's arm, "Oh, they'll find us; don't worry, it's going to be alright." He insisted with such certainty that Ferri found it impossible to disagree with him.

------------

"Any word from Telia yet?" Melak asked as he walked onto the bridge.

"No; and I would think we would have by now. How long does it take to storm in, grab a bunch of kids and get out?" Terak answered.

"Well, these are Jedi; whether we like it or not, those super powers make them formidable. I'm wondering if she didn't underestimate that." Melak replied.

"Or Devan's freak led them right into a trap." Terak guessed.

"That is a possibility; I know Kien said the boy was a coward, but that was a few years ago, things may have changed." Melak added.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we should send Kien down to punish him." Terak suggested.

"If that is the case, I don't think we can stop Devan from taking care of him herself." Melak said, "That girl is out of control."

Terak smiled maliciously, "I thought you liked her." He questioned.

"I did; until I found out just how twisted she is." Melak answered.

"I rather admire that about her." Terak replied, his smile turning into a malignant grin.

Melak shook his head, "You would; but be careful, Terak, that one's dangerous." He warned.

"Oh, I think I can handle the likes of her." Terak assured the older man as he fingered his facial scar, "I handled the witch that did this to me alright."

"But just the fact that she managed to do that tells me you weren't careful." Melak reminded him, "Hopefully the little vornskir taught you something, or Devan's liable to take your other eye."

"She had better not try." Terak replied threateningly.

"The two of you are a match if ever I saw one; just don't say I didn't warn you." Melak answered and then turned to leave, "Let me know if you hear from Telia."

"Will do, Uncle." Terak promised.

* * *

Ten Hours Earlier

"Telia, we have another job for you." Melak announced to the holographic woman standing before him.

"You got a lead on where we can find the rest of the little monstrosities?" The woman, Telia asked.

"Yes; we think the Jedi will probably be moving them to a safe haven. That way you'll have all the baby freaks in one place." Melak informed her.

"Guarded by a bunch of grown up freaks? I don't think that would be a good idea, Melak." Telia argued.

"Hey, we managed to get into their own stronghold; this should be a piece of cake." Melak countered confidently.

"Let me remind you that WE were the ones who got in there; YOU were safe and sound on your little ship. Maybe WE should make the decision to take this safe haven or not." Telia replied hostilely.

"Alright, point taken, I guess; but I thought we all agreed that we have to deal with all the abominations, not just the few that were hiding in that Temple." Melak pointed out.

Telia huffed and paused for a moment, "Let me talk to my people and I'll get back to you." She finally told him.

"Don't wait too long or this chance might slip through our fingers." Melak answered.

"Within the hour." Telia promised and then ended the transmission.

"Telia sounds as if she's losing her nerve." Terak observed.

"After the close call at the Jedi Temple, it's understandable; she'll come around, just give her a little time." Melak replied, "We should start thinking about getting those abominations in the hold ready for exile; I noticed your brother and his friend had some equipment with them when they were brought onboard."

"We can't have that; I'll take some men and relieve them of it." Terak said, "By the way, just how _are_ we going to exile them? We can't very well risk taking our ship down there."

"Zak can fly, I'm sure; we'll put them on one of our shuttles." Melak suggested.

"Except that knowing that freak, he'll fly somewhere..." Terak started to protest.

"Not if there isn't enough fuel to fly anywhere else." Melak answered, "Disable the fuel cells and the comm and he won't have any choice."

"I'll do that myself after I confiscate their equipment." Terak decided.

"No, I'll do it; you just go see to it that they won't be taking anything useful with them into exile." Melak ordered.

"Alright, you're the boss." Terak replied with a shrug and left the compartment heading to the cargo hold.

"Terak darling, where are you off to in such a rush?" Devan asked as he passed her.

"Belaridian business." Terak answered without slowing down.

"Ooh, sounds official; can I watch?" Devan asked, turning to follow him.

"Suit yourself." Terak replied.

"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you are?" Devan wondered, running a hand up his arm.

"Is there any man you don't find hot, Devan?" Terak asked as he stopped and turned to regard her with his good eye.

"I'm sure there is somewhere; I just haven't met him yet." Devan answered, smiling seductively and brushing up next to him.

Terak smiled back, "And just what is it that attracts you to me? Is it this?" He asked turning again to reveal his milky eye.

"I find that very rakish." Devan told him and then reached up to run her finger up along the scar on his cheek, "And how do you find_ me_, Terak?"

Terak caught her hand in his, held it for a moment and then guided it to the back of his neck before pulling her toward him, "Oh, I find you dangerous, very, very..." He murmured as he pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "...dangerous."


	9. Seduction and Deception

Chapter 9 Seduction and Deception

Present Time

She stood before them with her hands bound behind her back; a small pretty woman with dark eyes and long black hair braided into a plait that reached nearly to her waist. But her dark eyes hardened with anger as Anakin brushed her mind lightly and then withdrew, "Who sent you here?" He demanded.

"I have no more to say to you than I did to these Republican toadies." The woman retorted.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I think it would be wiser if you just told us what we want to know." He suggested.

"Is that a threat, Master Jedi? And here I thought you were above that." The woman replied sarcastically.

"Oh that wasn't a threat, it was a warning." Obi-Wan answered lightly, "I really would advise you to cooperate."

"A warning?" The woman repeated and then laughed, "You really are a bunch of hypocrites; laser needles couldn't force me to tell you anything."

"We have no intention of torturing you, Miss; although if I have to force the information from you, it might be a little...unpleasant." Anakin replied as he brushed her mind again, pushing a little harder this time.

The woman moaned and struggled against the binders securing her, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"If you let me into your mind, this will be much easier." Anakin told her.

The woman shook her head, "No..." She moaned.

Anakin sighed, "Please, don't make me do this." He pleaded.

"Listen to him, Miss; it will be so much better if you just open your mind and let him in...or better still just tell us what we need to know." Obi-Wan added.

"I'm not afraid of you." The woman replied defiantly and then spat at them.

Anakin pursed his lips, "You leave me no choice." He said and then addressed the guard with them, "Bring a chair; it would be better if she were sitting down."

When the guard returned with the chair, Obi-Wan pushed her down into it and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "I'm going to ask once more before we begin to just tell us what we want to know." He said.

The woman shook her head and turned to glare up at him, "All of you freaks should be dead." She replied venomously.

With a sigh, Anakin nodded to Obi-Wan, "Alright, I'm going to try to make this easier for you." Obi-Wan told her and then closed his eyes and merged with the Force.

Anakin joined him a moment later and began to push his way into her mind. Obi-Wan's presence moved gently forward, carefully trying to ease Anakin's probe; even so, the woman shifted uncomfortably as she fought to keep the Jedi master from reading her thoughts. _"Don't fight; it will only make things more uncomfortable for you." _The voice in her head told her.

"NO, Please!" The woman whimpered, throwing head from side to side in a futile effort to extricate the intruder.

But Anakin would not be so easily displaced and only plunged deeper, easily pushing aside her weak defenses. He gleaned the information they needed as quickly as he could and withdrew, leaving Obi-Wan to dissipate the feeling of intrusion Anakin's forced probes always left.

When Anakin opened his eyes, the woman he now knew as Telia was glaring at him with hate-filled eyes, "You had no right to steal my thoughts." She hissed.

"And you had no right to take our younglings." Anakin replied, "We are only trying to get them back."

"They aren't yours, they are Belarid's; and they must be exiled by law." Telia answered, maintaining her defiance.

"Oh, but they are ours; you gave up your right to them when you decided they were abominations who must be destroyed. They are gifted, loving children who have done nothing to deserve the fate you wish to doom them to. The Force gave them to you, and you throw them away; what gives you the right to do this?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Belaridian law; to protect the rest of us from them. You have no idea how dangerous they are, but we do; we all know the history. We all know what they are capable of." Telia answered passionately, "Can't you see what they are; what they will become? They will murder all of you, just as those before them murdered their families; we are doing this just as much for you as we are for ourselves."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head sadly, "I see it was foolish to think that destroying the evil that perpetrated the slaughter would put an end to those misguided beliefs. And right now, we do not have time to make you understand why those ancient children turned into killers." He replied as he ran a hand over his face and turned away.

* * *

Nine Hours Earlier 

"You were right, Melak; we have no choice but to take the abominations while we have this chance; we will be doing the off-worlders a favor, and they will thank us when this is over." Telia announced in her next communication.

"I'm glad you're still with us, Telia." Melak answered, "But I doubt the fools will ever understand why this must be done."

Telia's image shimmered as she nodded in agreement, "You may be right, Melak; but we must do this for everyone's sake." She replied, "How reliable is your information?"

"Very; it came right from the mouth of a Jedi." Melak told her.

Telia narrowed her eyes and scowled, "I find it hard to believe a Jedi would volunteer that information." She said.

"Well, this particular Jedi has a penchant for self-preservation; we just threatened his life." Melak replied with a sly grin, "It's not the first time he's turned on them."

"So, even the high and mighty Jedi aren't all perfect." Telia surmised, "The little freaks should be ours in a few hours; we'll meet you at the rendezvous point and you can take charge of them."

"That's excellent, Telia; contact us as soon as you have them." Melak answered.

"As you wish, Melak." Telia responded with a nod that ended the transmission.

------------

Terak moaned and sat up, "I really have to go collect the equipment from the freaks." He said, "I should have finished and reported back to my uncle by now."

Next to him, Devan sighed heavily, "Oh alright; I guess Melak will be wondering where you are." She replied.

With a grunt, Terak stood up and brushed off his clothing and then extended his hand to help Devan to her feet, "Still think I'm dangerous?" Devan asked as she smoothed her short hair back into place.

"It's what I like about you." Terak answered, pulling her towards him.

"You have good taste." Devan whispered just before he crushed his lips against hers in a hard kiss.

Devan indulged him for a moment before pushing him away, "That's enough, lover." She gasped.

"Yes, back to work." Terak agreed, as he triggered the door to the utility room they had sequestered themselves in.

"So, do I get to watch?" Devan asked, "I would just love to see the look on their faces when you take away any hope they have to survive."

"You really are twisted, aren't you." Terak replied.

"Well, you should talk; I hear you tried to kill your own brother." Devan answered.

"He's a freak that my mother gave birth to; he's not my brother. And what I did, any good Belaridian would have done; it's just too bad he didn't die like he was supposed to." Terak explained defensively.

"Easy; I didn't mean to touch a nerve." Devan assured him.

"Sorry, I guess that's a sore subject with me; I spent five years in a prison colony because of that freak." Terak told her.

"Well, I spent four there partly because of him, so I do understand." Devan said, "Now, can I watch, or what?"

"Why not; you can even help if you want." Terak decided.

Devan smiled and put her arm around his waist as they made their way to the cargo hold.

------------

"Where do you think they will dump us?" Ferri asked as he stroked the forehead of one of the now-sleeping younglings.

It had not taken much to coax the younglings into sleep; the ordeal had exhausted them, and even with the Force dampening collars, the apprentices had managed to will them all and the Initiate, Shel, into Force sleep with little difficulty.

"I don't know; but knowing Belaridians, it won't be very far from Belarid." Zak answered, "Which should make us easier to find."

Ferri shook his head, "You are an eternal optimist; even if we're exiled close to Belarid, do you know how many places that could be?" He countered.

"Yes," Zak replied, "But we must trust in the Force to get us through this; it's not just you and me, Ferri."

"I know." Ferri sighed, "I just don't know how much help I will be."

"Just having two of us is help e..." Zak's answer was cut short as the door to the cargo hold slid open, stirring the younglings into wakefulness.

"What do you want now?" Ferri demanded.

"We want all your gear." Terak answered calmly.

"Why? We have no weapons, no comlinks; what we have is harmless to you." Zak said.

"Melak doesn't want you to have any unfair advantage when you're exiled." Terak told them, "Now, be good little freaks and let Devan have those belts."

Devan moved toward them, "Come on, handsome, hand it over." She ordered.

Ferri glared at her, "We won't stand a chance without equipment." He replied, making no move to relinquish his belt.

"Oh, you want me to do it? And I thought you didn't like me." Devan said as she knelt down and reached out to unfasten it.

Ferri gripped her wrist, "Don't even think about it." He warned.

"Give it to her." Terak commanded with weapon drawn and pointed at the nearest youngling who stared up at him impassively

Ferri huffed angrily, "Do you feel powerful threatening harmless younglings?" He asked, pushing Devan away from him.

"Give Devan your belt, freak." Terak ordered again as the youngling continued to gaze up at him, "Unnatural freak; why aren't you afraid?"

"Fear leads to the Dark Side." The youngling answered.

Apparently unnerved by the calmness of the child, Terak broke eye contact with her and turned his attention to Ferri, "Give Devan your belt, now." He repeated.

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Ferri removed his belt, glared at Devan once more and threw it at her, "Thank you, handsome." Devan said and then leaned toward him.

Ferri shoved her back, "Don't touch me."

"I like it when you play rough, Ferri." Devan whispered, running her hand along his bandaged leg and then squeezed it tightly, "I can play rough too."

Ferri clenched his jaw and ground his teeth, determined not to give her the satisfaction of crying out.

"Stop it, Devan." Zak intervened.

"Devan, quit playing around." Terak said impatiently.

"Yeah, alright;" Devan answered and then patted Ferri's leg, "Maybe later, lover." Then turned her attention to Zak, "And now you."

"This isn't right." Zak said as he unfastened his own belt and handed it to Devan.

"No, you being born, that's what isn't right." Terak retorted.

Devan toyed with Ferri's braid for a moment; still reeling from the pain she had inflicted on him, Ferri did not resist, "Devan, come on, that's enough." Terak commanded.

Devan sighed and shook her head, then stood up and joined Terak, "See you later, lover." She promised, handing the belts to Terak and following him out.

Zak waited for a few moments after the door had slid closed before turning his attention back to Ferri, "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I could use one of those hypos, I think." Ferri answered.

"You got it." Zak replied, "Shel?"

The Initiate reached inside her tunic and pulled out one of the med kits they had hidden away, "How long do you think it will take them to figure out we tricked them?" Ferri wondered as Zak opened the kit and retrieved one of the painkilling hypodermic syringes.

"I don't know; I think we put up enough of a protest to fool them though." Zak answered, "Do you want to do this, or should I?"

"I hate those things; you do it." Ferri replied.

* * *

Present Time 

"Those sneaky little freaks!" Terak exclaimed as he opened one of the pouches, the third one, on Zak's utility belt and found it as empty as the other two.

"Just keep checking, maybe they were always empty." Melak instructed.

Terak shook his head and opened another...empty pouch, "Huh uh; empty just like the other three." He said, but moved on to another, "Those dirty, sneaky little freaks; they must have emptied these before we took them away."

With a sigh, Melak took the other belt and began checking it, "Well, I never said the Jedi were fools. You have to admit that was pretty clever." He replied when he found Ferri's belt as devoid of equipment as Zak's.

"Well, if sending Telia into a trap wasn't reason enough to go after them, surely this should be." Terak declared as he picked up the empty belt and threw it against the wall.

Melak sighed, "Well, it does give them an advantage they shouldn't have." He conceded.

"So, what do we do?" Terak wondered.

"First we wait to see if Telia is just running behind time; we're halfway to the rendezvous anyway. If she doesn't show after a couple hours, then we'll assume she's been taken and go back to deal with them." Melak answered, "If she does show with the rest of the freaks, then we can take care of Zak when we exile them."

Terak huffed angrily but did not argue; he wanted to deal with Zak now, but Melak was in charge, so they would do this Melak's way. However, he wondered how Devan would take the news that her precious Jedi paramour had tricked them.

* * *

**_Okay, I've reached the end of what's been written; I've spaced posting the chapters out as well as I could, but now you've caught up to me. I promise to update this as I write, so be patient. I thank those who have stuck with me this far, and I hope you decide to stick out to the end!_**


	10. A Desperate Hope

Chapter 10 A Desperate Hope

Present Time

Anakin watched Padme, sitting on the floor in the midst of the toddlers in the nursery. Of all the Jedi in the Temple, they were the most innocent, and as such, had been shielded from the tragic events of the previous night. The Force works in mysterious ways at times, and it had blocked horror from them; and, looking back, he realized that his own toddler, Livie, had also been shielded. She had not felt what he had as she sat on his lap listening to him read to her; the other children, the older ones had, but not Livie. Not that Livie didn't now know what had happened, even though she didn't fully understand it; but she had not felt so much as a ripple in the Force. Sensing her father was near, she now looked up from her place on Padme's lap, smiled and then turned to pat her mother's face; having gotten her attention, Livie pointed toward the observation window. As soon as she spied her husband, Padme lifted her youngest daughter from her lap, turned to speak with the nursery master who had been busy on the other side of the room, then stood up and moved toward the door. The toddlers continued with their play as the nursery master took Padme's place on the floor and Padme opened the door to join her husband, "Any news, Annie?" She asked hopefully.

Anakin sighed, "Not much; but we did get some information from the woman who tried to invade the 22nd." He answered.

"Where they've taken the younglings?" Padme hoped.

"No, but we know where she was meeting Melak; Obi-Wan and I are going out there to meet him instead." Anakin replied.

"And if you don't find him?"

"Well, then we're back to searching all the systems Dena and Boba came up with." Anakin said with a resigned sigh.

"Are you gonna find Fewwi and Sackie, Daddy?" Livie asked.

Anakin bent down and scooped her up, "We're going to try, Baby." He told her.

"There is no twy, Daddy." Livie reminded him solemnly.

Anakin had to smile as Yoda's wisdom echoed in his youngest child's words, "You're right, Livie; there is no try." He admitted.

"You'll find them; if anyone can, it's you and Obi-Wan." Padme assured him.

Anakin sighed again, "I just hope it's not too late when we do." He replied.

Padme slipped her arm around his waist, "I do too."

"Force, I'm glad you're here." Anakin said as he pulled her closer, "I'm glad all of you are here."

* * *

Eight Hours Earlier 

"Annie? What's happened?" Padme asked as she rushed toward him, carrying her younger daughter, "No one will tell me anything, and I had a hard time even getting in."

Anakin frowned, "What are you doing here, Padme?" He demanded.

"I hadn't heard from you and I was worried; we all were." Padme answered.

"You've brought them all here? That was not a good idea." Anakin replied.

"I didn't think it would be a problem; I thought we were always welcome here." Padme said.

Anakin sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry; it's just that...well, I don't really know how safe it is here yet." He told her.

"Safe? Annie, what's going on?" Padme asked.

"The Temple was invaded; that's what I felt earlier." He answered, "They were after the younglings; now do you understand why it was not safe to bring the children here?"

"The younglings?"

"Like me, Daddy?" Livie asked.

"Oh, baby, I would never let anyone take you." Anakin assured her as he took the toddler in his own arms.

"Please, tell me what's happened, Anakin." Padme requested.

Anakin hugged Livie tightly, "Alright; as long as the children are here, we might as well settle them into our quarters. It would be better if you and I talked alone." He acquiesced.

"Tru took charge of them as soon as we were cleared through security; but Livie wouldn't go with him." Padme replied.

"Livie, you're not afraid of Tru are you?" Anakin asked.

"No, Daddy; I jus' wanted to see you." Livie murmured sleepily.

"Well, you should be sleeping." Anakin admonished.

"Uh huh." Livie replied with a yawn as she settled against her father's shoulder.

-----------

The other children were waiting for them when they arrived; Leia seated on one chair with Kendyl curled up in her lap, and the other two boys perched on the arms of the other.

"You should all be in bed." Anakin said sternly as the door slid up and he observed his brood.

"We want to know what's going on, Daddy." Luke answered, speaking for all of them.

"I'll talk with you in the morning; right now, you all go to bed and let me talk to Mommy." Anakin replied.

"But..." Luke started to protest.

"Not again; go to bed, now, and we'll talk in the morning." Anakin ordered.

Luke scowled at him, but Leia roused Kendyl, stood up and led him toward the sleeping rooms, "You know better than to argue with Daddy, Luke." She said, "Come on, Haddie."

Hadrian obeyed without protest, but Luke stood his ground for a moment longer, then huffed and stomped after Leia. Anakin shook his head as he watched his blond-haired son retreat from the sitting area, "He's just like you, Anakin." Padme told him.

"I know; too much like me, I fear." Anakin admitted, "I'll just put Livie down and be right back."

Padme was seated in her chair when he returned and flopped into his, "We still don't know how they got in..." Anakin began.

Padme listened in silence until he had finished, "And what happens now?" She wondered.

Anakin sighed heavily, "Obi-Wan and I keep trying to reach Zak and Ferri; we try to figure out who has done this and why; we say...goodbye to our dead." He answered and then buried his head in hands, "And hope the missing don't join them."

Padme leaned forward and put a hand on his knee, "I know you; you're not going to let that happen." She said.

"We might not be able to stop it. There should have been some warning; a premonition, or something. Why did the Force not warn us, not warn me?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Padme said in answer, moving closer and laying her head on his, "I'm so sorry."

For several minutes, Anakin didn't move as he tried to draw comfort from her; then he took a deep breath, exhaled and lifted his head, "I should meet Obi-Wan; he wants to keep trying to connect with them." He told her as he stood up.

"What do we tell the children?" Padme asked as she walked to the door with him.

"I don't know yet; I don't want to frighten them, especially Livie." Anakin answered, "Maybe Obi-Wan will have some idea."

Padme nodded, reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him, "I'll see you in the morning." She said.

Anakin held her for a moment before releasing her to trigger the door. Padme watched as he made his way down the hallway; she could see the weariness in his slumped shoulders and she wondered how long it would be before he, or any of the other Jedi, would sleep.

-----------

Ferri had lapsed into a fitful sleep as the hypo took effect, relieving enough of the pain to allow him to relax. Soon after Ferri slipped into sleep, Zak had managed to resettle Shel and the younglings so that they, too were sleeping; only Zak remained awake, vigilantly watching over them. Neither Devan nor any of Melak's followers had returned after confiscating their utility belts, and Zak could only conclude that they hadn't bothered to check them. Ferri shifted restlessly and murmured something; Zak reached out and touched his forehead. It was warm to the touch and so Zak unwrapped the bandage around Ferri's leg to check for signs of infection. The wound was sore-looking, and the leg slightly swollen, but there was no sign of sepsis; Ferri's fever seemed to be a natural reaction to being injured. Zak redressed the wound with bacta and replaced the bandage. Satisfied, he resumed his vigil.

-----------

Light years away, in one of the many private meditation rooms inside the Jedi Temple, Zak's Master waited for Ferri's. Shielding his concern from Anakin, Obi-Wan allowed himself the luxury of worry in the few moments he had before Anakin arrived. It had been his own idea to merge together in an effort to reach their missing apprentices, but now he feared it was an effort doomed to fail; if they had been taken from the planet, their dampened Force sense would be difficult, if not impossible to reach. But he would not share his pessimism with Anakin; he did not want to even entertain it himself, although he was finding it hard not to do so under the current circumstances. He sighed as he watched the post mid night traffic flow by, did Coruscant ever sleep?, he wondered.

"I've been wondering that since I first came here." Anakin answered from the doorway.

Quickly pushing his negative thoughts down, Obi-Wan mustered a smile and turned to greet his former Padawan, "Have Padme and your children settled in?" He asked.

"Yes, the Temple is like their second home." Anakin replied, then knitted his brow and frowned, "You don't think is going to work, do you."

"There's no way to know until we try." Obi-Wan said evasively and then seated himself on one of cushions, "Shall we get started?"

Anakin shook his head, sighed and then, knowing it would be a futile effort to pursue it, sat down on the cushion facing him.

* * *

Present Time 

The mother ship was gone; it had disappeared into hyperspace more than an hour ago, leaving the shuttle to its fate. Now, their destination, the only one close enough to reach with their damaged ship, loomed closer; in minutes, the ship would enter the atmosphere. Neither apprentice knew what awaited them there, they were not even sure of their location; but they had to land, they had no choice. What they did know, was that whatever place the Belaridians had chosen for exile, it would definitely be a harsh one. They could only hope that it would not take the Jedi long to find them.

"Hold this course; I'm going back to prepare them for landing." Zak announced as he unfastened his shoulder harness.

"You keep flying, I can do that." Ferri told him.

"No, you just rest your leg; by the time you managed to hobble there and back, I'll have already landed." Zak replied.

Ferri nodded and then sighed, realizing Zak was right and knowing he was not in any position to argue with him.

All the younglings were secured when Zak entered the passenger's compartment; all of them looked up as he entered, "Alright, the ship is going to enter the atmosphere; I'm not really sure how rough it's going to get, so I want you all to be prepared for a rough landing. Stay strapped in and no one is to get up for any reason, is that understood?" He instructed.

"Where are we, Zak?" Shel asked.

"I don't know; and I don't know what it's going to be like down there." Zak answered.

"Are we going to crash?" One youngling wondered.

"Well, I hope not; not if I can help it anyway." Zak replied.

"What will happen after we land?" One youngling asked.

"Ferri and I will take care of you until they find us; I'm sure they have already started looking." Zak said, "It's going to be alright, Tullie; I promise."

-----------

Obi-Wan watched the government shuttle as it settled into the temporary berth assigned to it. The shuttle, sent by the Chancellor, would take Obi-Wan and Anakin to the Republic docks where a transport and a task force of Clones waited. A great deal of hope was placed on finding and confronting the leader of the Belaridian extremists who were believed to be behind the abduction of the younglings. With Anakin's powerful ability to probe minds, finding Melak would almost certainly lead them to their missing children. If Melak managed to escape, then they would be forced to conduct extensive searches of the systems close to Belarid; and that could take a very long time. Time they feared the exiles did not have; finding Melak would save that precious time.

"Padme is coming with us." Anakin announced as they joined Obi-Wan a few minutes later.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he turned toward them, "I do not think that is a good idea." He replied.

"Well, I do; and I _am_ going." Padme countered, pushing past both of them to board the shuttle first.

"Do we have any say in this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're joking, right." Anakin answered.

"Apparently." Obi-Wan sighed.

"There's no point in arguing with her once her mind is made up; you know that." Anakin said, "We might just as well accept it."

"Come on, you two, you're wasting time." Padme called from the hatchway.

"Unbelievable." Obi-Wan murmured, and with a shake of his head followed Anakin aboard.


	11. No One Goes Hungry

Chapter 11 No One Goes Hungry

Six Hours Earlier

The door of the cargo hold slid open and several of the extremists entered, rousing the younglings from sleep again. Zak feared the worst; it appeared their clever ruse had failed. Steeling himself for what he thought would be a thorough inspection of each of them, he stood up, feigning ignorance, "Have we reached your exile point?"

"No; your friend there doesn't look so good." One of the observed.

"He should be in a med center." Zak said, "But you didn't come here to see how Ferri is; so what do you want?"

"Melak thought you might need something to eat." The Belaridian answered.

"Considerate of him; but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to eat anything you give us." Zak replied.

The extremist snorted, "Suit yourself, but exile is still several hours away, and we have no intention of poisoning you; that would defeat the purpose." He said.

Zak concentrated for a moment; surprisingly, the one thing he could do with his dampened Force sense was sense that this extremist was not lying, "You have a point; I'm sure the younglings are hungry." He admitted.

"Clever boy for a freak." The extremist replied and then motioned to one of the others who came forward with a container that she set down in front of Zak.

Zak squatted down to inspect it, "Energy bars; that's it?"

"What did you expect, a seven course meal? You're lucky to be getting anything at all." The woman retorted.

"Then at least give them something to drink." Zak requested.

"We intend to." The extremist assured him and motioned to another, "And no, it's not drugged or poisoned either."

The second stepped up and placed a jug and one metal cup next to the container holding the food bars, "Sorry, it's just water; I know you Jedi freaks are used to better." He stated with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Enjoy your feast." The first extremist taunted, as he and the others retreated.

"Why are they so hateful?" Shel wondered when they had been left alone again.

"They're afraid of us." Ferri answered as he struggled to sit up, "It's easier to hate something you're afraid of then it is to embrace it."

"Are you afraid, Ferri?" Doyen asked.

Ferri smiled, "Only a fool wouldn't be; the trick is not letting the fear control you." He replied, "My master taught me that."

Zak doled out the energy bars; one to each of the younglings, Shel and finally Ferri, "Saving yours for later?" Ferri asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Zak answered.

"There were only eight, weren't there." Ferri surmised.

Zak hesitated for a moment, "Yes." He finally admitted, "I think they did this deliberately to see if we would fight over them."

"I'm having a very difficult time trying to sympathize with these people." Ferri decided as he held his bar out to Zak.

Zak shook his head, "You need that far more than I do." He said.

"Don't be so stubborn; I think we both know who is more important here." Ferri persisted, "Take it."

"No, Ferri; you're feverish and weak, you need that." Zak replied.

"That's exactly why it's more important for you to take it; I'm no good to them like this." Ferri explained.

Shel broke off a piece of her bar and offered it to Zak, "I don't need the whole thing, Zak." She said as the younglings quickly followed her example.

"Stop it, all of you. Do you know how important it is for all of you to keep your strength up?" Zak asked.

"Well, the same goes for you, Zak; maybe even more so. Where would they be if you aren't there to help them?" Ferri questioned, "None of you should go hungry."

Zak nodded, took the energy bar from Ferri, broke a piece off and handed the remainder back to him, "You had best include yourself in there." He said.

"I don't think..." Ferri started to protest.

"None of us goes hungry; including you, Ferri." Zak countered.

Seven pairs of eyes fixed on Ferri until he sighed and conceded by taking a bite.

-----------

"This isn't working, Obi-Wan." Anakin repeated for the third time.

"If you would concentrate and stay within the Force, it just might." Obi-Wan replied patiently.

Anakin stood up and walked to the window, "We tried that, for more than an hour, and it didn't work; when are you going to face it?" He answered.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan conceded with a sigh, "But we should not just give up; do you have another suggestion."

"No." Anakin admitted, "I just know that we are wasting are time trying to reach them."

"Perhaps you are right; but there is little else we can do, and I do not think I will be able to sleep." Obi-Wan confessed, "However, I believe you would find more comfort with your wife; you should be with her."

Something in Obi-Wan's tone caused Anakin to turn around and regard him; weariness was etched into his face, and as he reached out to touch the mind of his brother, Anakin felt a great sadness -Obi-Wan was mourning the loss of his apprentice, "Don't do this, Obi-Wan; they aren't gone yet, not yet." He said, resuming his seat on the cushion, "And you're right; we cannot stop trying to reach them."

-----------

As Obi-Wan and Anakin continued, unsuccessfully, to reach their Padawans, Mace Windu had just finished compiling a list of the missing younglings and was returning to his own quarters to make some effort to rest when Del approached him. Mace rubbed his forehead sensing that Del was about to deliver more bad news, "What is it, Padawan?" He asked.

Del exhaled heavily, "It appears one of the Initiates is also missing." He announced.

"And you are sure of this?" Mace asked with a shake of his head and a weary sigh.

"Yes, Master; we decided to do a check on all the Initiates and younger Padawans to see how they were; and Shel Vandicott was not in her quarters." Del explained.

"And I assume you have searched for her elsewhere?" Mace surmised.

"Yes, Master." Del answered.

Again Mace sighed, "Very well, I will add her to the list of the missing; she must have disobeyed the directive and gone to the youngling dormitory. I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that she was not killed as well; we have lost two too many this night." He replied.

"I don't think she disobeyed the directive, Master Windu; in our search we first went to the dormitory and spoke with Master Rega. It appears she was with the younglings when the attack happened." Del told him.

"I see; then they must have mistaken her for a youngling." The Horuun Master guessed.

"What would they want with our younglings, Master?" Del wondered.

"I don't know, Padawan; perhaps the Council will come to a better understanding when we meet in the morning." Mace answered, "Thank you for your report. You are to return to your own quarters now and get some rest; the next few days will probably be very difficult for all us."

"Yes, Master." Del replied, then bowed and turned back toward his quarters.

Mace watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared from view; he felt for the young man, he had lost a good friend to the Force and two others to an unknown fate, and for what reason? To lose Jedi during a mission, while tragic, but could be accepted as at least having a purpose; what had happened a few hours past served no purpose. The dark-skinned master closed his eyes and kneaded his temples; he was so tired and emotionally spent he could hardly think. Opening his eyes, he turned back in the direction of his own quarters; though sleep would probably elude him, the Force would help banish enough of the weariness to allow him to function.

* * *

Present Time

"I think your rendezvous spot would be a good place for Kien and I to leave you, Melak." Devan announced.

"I'm devastated, Devan; would you desert us so quickly?" Melak asked.

"Well, we got our revenge on Zak Perrin, and the Jedi traitor was a nice little bonus." Devan answered, "Now we have other business to attend to."

"Other business?" Melak probed.

"Yes, there's still the matter of the ex-bounty hunter to deal with." Devan revealed.

"Another score to settle? Don't you know anything other than revenge?" Melak wondered.

Yes, I know having fun; and that's what this is mostly about." Devan replied.

Melak shook his head, "Well, there will be plenty of opportunities to catch a transport at the rendezvous point. There are always ships coming and going there; you and your friend are free to do whatever you wish. I had hoped that you would join our cause, but you're not Belaridian, so you wouldn't understand." He said.

"Oh, I understand, Melak; it's just not much fun, that's all. Now, if you would organize baby Jedi hunts, that might be interesting. But it's a little boring when all you do is dump them on some inhospitable planet and then just leave." Devan answered.

"Hunting them for sport would be twisted; we don't do this for fun, Devan. We do it for the good of the galaxy; they are abominations, and they are dangerous to society." Melak explained.

Devan rolled her eyes, "Save me your recruitment speech; we've both heard it before and we're not interested." She said then wrapped her arms around him, "But I am ever so grateful that you rescued us."

Melak pushed her away, "I think Terak is more your style, Devan Dear; why don't you find a utility locker and say goodbye to him."

Devan opened her mouth to say something, but found herself speechless, "Oh, did you think I didn't know about your little meeting? It's all right, I actually think you and Terak are suited for each other; and he will be very disappointed when he finds out you're leaving." Melak continued, "You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

Quickly regaining her composure, Devan shot him her devastating smile, "Maybe he will choose to come with us and desert your 'cause'; have you thought about that, Melak?" She said.

"He will never leave us; he's just as dedicated to this as we are." Melak replied firmly, "But if he does leave, then that will be his choice."

"That's generous of you." Devan answered.

"The people here are dedicated to cleansing the galaxy of abominations; we are all working toward that one goal. No one is here against their will; and if they choose to leave, they are free to do so, and that includes my nephew." Melak told her.

"Tell me, Melak, what will you do when you've taken care of all the Belaridian 'freaks', as you call them? Go back to your mundane lives? Oh, wait, you won't be able to do that, will you; because all of you will be branded outlaws by the Republic." Devan said.

"There will always be freaks; there always have been. Our work will never be finished." Melak replied fervently.

Devan sniffed, "Well, I wish you well, then." She told him as she pulled his head down to her level and planted a firm, hard kiss on his lips, "For luck." She whispered and then left him to ponder on it.

-----------

"So, how did you get clearance to come with us, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked as he settled himself into a seat on the transport.  
"My place here is as a representative of the government." Padme informed him, "I have been appointed by the Chancellor himself."

"Have you; and just how did you persuade the Chancellor to do that?" Obi-Wan wondered.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you accusing me of forcing this?" Padme asked, trying to sound indignant.

"You haven't answered my question." Obi-Wan persisted.

"I happen to think I am the best person for this assignment." Padme replied haughtily.

"Ah; and that would be because...?" Obi-Wan continued.

"I don't think I have to explain myself to you; I've been appointed by B...by Chancellor Organa. If you're questioning that, perhaps you should take it up with him." Padme answered with finality.

"I see; and what would Bail tell me, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked with a hint of amusement.

"He would..." Padme began and then turned to look at him, "You're teasing me."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, I was." He admitted and then looked at her in concern, "But in all seriousness, I do not think it was wise for you to come with us."

"I know you don't; but I have proven in the past that I can take care of myself. I want to do this, Obi-Wan; I needed to do it." Padme told him.

"Why?"

"Because I can't just sit around and wait; I have to help somehow." Padme answered.

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled again, "I think I understand." He replied.

"Understand what?" Anakin asked as he entered the compartment and sat down next to Padme.

"Why your wife is so stubborn." Obi-Wan answered prompting Padme to punch him in the arm.

"As if either of you aren't." She retorted.

"Alright, alright, point taken." Obi-Wan conceded, rubbing his arm, "So, what are you doing back here, Anakin? I thought you were going to pilot us."

Anakin sighed, "Captain Antilles is capable enough. And to be honest, I'm don't think I'm up to it." He confessed.

"Well, neither of us have gotten much rest; hopefully we can put an end to this soon so we can." Obi-Wan replied.

"If it ends with...then I don't..." Anakin trailed off and shook his head.

"We have to believe it will be alright, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, gripping Anakin's wrist.

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded, "I know." He answered.

-----------

The shuttle bucked as it entered the atmosphere, and Zak gripped the steering yoke tightly in an effort to keep it under control; they had come into a storm. Next to him, Ferri worked to keep the craft from nose-diving as Zak started their descent, "I could have picked a better spot for entry." Zak muttered.

"Without charts?" Ferri replied, "You expect too much from yourself."

Zak didn't have a chance to answer as the shuttled bucked again as it hit another pocket of turbulence, "Blast it; we have to get out of this storm."

"Try moving a little toward starboard; it looks like there may be clearer there." Ferri suggested.

Zak nodded, and struggled to maneuver the ship in the direction Ferri indicated, and was rewarded as the ship began to respond more readily, That's better; good call." He said.

"Any time; let's land this thing before we hit another storm." Ferri answered.

"My thoughts exactly." Zak agreed gradually lowering the shuttle toward the planet below.

As the ship descended, it hit another pocket of turbulent air and Zak found himself again fighting for control. Next to him, Ferri joined his struggle as the distance between ship and land decreased, "Oh, this is going to get rough." Zak said through gritted teeth.

Ferri said nothing as he strained to keep the ship level while Zak concentrated on controlling the rate of their descent; he was partially successful. The shuttle hit hard and skidded along the ground, throwing up dirt, turf and rocks in its wake before finally coming to a halt, when the front of the ship buried itself into a mound of dirt.


	12. Abominations are not Innocents

Chapter 12 Abominations are not Innocents

Five Hours Earlier

They were quietly talking amongst themselves when the cargo hold door slid open.

"You, get up." The Belaridian, one of three present, ordered, pointing his weapon at Zak.

Zak sighed, patted the youngling sitting next to him on the head and stood up, "What do you want now?" He asked.

"No questions, just come with us." The Belaridian replied, waving the weapon toward the door.

"Why can't you people just leave us alone?" Ferri wondered, as he started to get to his feet.

Another extremist shoved him roughly back down, "Just him." She said gruffly, pointing her own weapon in his face, "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ferri answered, making no further move to stand.

"Keep them calm; I'm sure this won't take long." Zak told Ferri as he was prodded toward the cargo bay door.

Ferri nodded, "If you hurt him..." He warned.

"You'll what? Don't threaten us, freak." The female replied, shoving Zak through the door before following him and triggering the door.

--------------

One of the extremists took Zak by the upper arm and led him down the hallway, "Where are we going?" Zak asked.

Another Belaridian jabbed him in the back with a weapon, "No questions, remember?" He answered.

Zak shook his head and reached around with his free hand to rub his back, "Sorry." He replied.

The woman patted his arm, "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." She told him.

They continued on, walking swiftly for several minutes, before halting. While one extremist continued to hold Zak, the woman hit the door signal.

"Come." A voice Zak recognized as Melak's beckoned and the door slid open.

Melak was seated behind a wide desk with Terak standing at his side. At the sight of the Jedi, Terak grinned maliciously and Melak gestured, "Come in, come in." He instructed graciously.

"What do you want?" Zak asked as the one holding him pulled him forward.

Melak smiled, "I do admire your style; right to the point." He replied and then looked at the escort, "Bind him and then leave us."

Zak stared impassively at a portal above Melak's head as his arms were jerked roughly behind his back and binders clamped painfully tight around his wrists, "Terak." Melak said as the three extremists backed away.

Terak came around the desk, tried unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Zak and checked the binders himself; finding them satisfactory, he nodded to the others and they left the compartment. Melak triggered the door leaving the pair alone with Zak.

Terak came around to the side and stared at Zak's profile, getting no reaction from him, he moved to stand in front of him. They were nearly the same height, but Zak continued to stare forward as if Terak were not there. Frustrated, Terak found himself tempted to strike the young man he denied as his brother, but instead, settled for another way to taunt him. Turning his attention to the Padawan braid which had settled in its normal place in front of Zak's right shoulder, Terak fingered it, rubbing a hand over the delicate beads woven into it. Not getting the desired response as Zak continued to stare forward, Terak tugged on it, "This makes you look like a girl." He decided.

Zak remained silent, and Terak continued, "So, what happens to a freak who loses this, huh?" He asked.

Zak continued to ignore him and Melak smiled in amusement as Terak yanked hard, "I asked you a question, freak." He said.

Slowly, and without losing its impassivity, Zak's gaze turned toward Terak, "Then I would just have to grow it back." He answered.

"Oh, I think there's more to it, than that, dear brother. It would hurt, wouldn't it? To loose so much growth? You must have been growing this since, when? When Kenobi took you on? I think it would really bother you if I hacked it off. And what about all these little bobbles? You'd lose all them too." Terak replied and then smiled, "Yes, if I wanted to hurt you, I think that would be the way."

Zak returned the smile, "It's only hair, Terak, it will grow back. Take it, if it means so much to you." He urged.

Terak's smile disappeared and the hand that had been toying with the symbol of Zak's Jedi rank moved to strike Zak across his right cheek, "I can break you, you know, anytime I want." He declared.

"Is that why you brought me here? To break me? Then do it, Terak, and get it over with." Zak retorted.

Terak's face reddened with rage and he balled his hand into a fist, "Terak, that is not why he is here." Melak warned.

"I know, I know." Terak conceded but he shook his balled fist in Zak's face, "But I could if I wanted to."

"Yes, I get that." Zak replied and then looked past him to Melak, "So, if I'm not here for you to harass, then why am I here? Just to unsettle the younglings by taking me away?"

"I have no desire to torment them; exile is as much for their good as it is for those they pose a threat to." Melak answered.

"Excuse me if I fail to see how condemning children to certain death is for their own good; unless, of course, the place you plan to send us to is habitable." Zak countered.

"Well, it could be; it just depends on how strong they are. But if they die, don't you see that it will save them from what they will surely become?" Melak asked.

"What they will become? They are training to be Jedi; when have the Jedi ever posed a threat to anyone except those who break the law?" Zak argued.

"You don't know your own history, Zak; the abominations were evil, they were killing their own families. We have always had to guard against your kind to protect ourselves and everyone else from you." Melak explained.

Zak shook his head, "I know all about Belarid's history; I know that some Force sensitives had been taken by a Sith Lord and twisted into turning to the Dark Side. But what did those ancient people do? Did they seek the help of the Jedi? No, they handled it themselves; they started killing their own children without ever trying to understand why they had turned evil. Even when they found out what was happening, even when they destroyed the threat, they just kept right on killing; and that compounded the evil, fed it, until it became so strong that even two powerful Jedi Masters had difficulty destroying it." He answered, "Murdering the innocents who were untouched by the Sith was the true evil, Melak; but you will never see that."

"Abominations are not innocents, and you will never see that, Zak." Melak countered, "But I did not have you brought here to argue this with you; we know what we are doing is right, and anything you have to say will not change that."

"Then why am I here?" Zak asked, sighing heavily.

"Because it's what Melak wanted it, freak." Terak shot back.

"Terak, I understand you are bitter because of what happened to you, but I am rather tired of these outbursts." Melak interjected.

"Not just to me." Terak replied angrily.

"Servus and your mother, yes, I know." Melak answered, "But your temper..."

Terak glared at Zak, "My apologies then, Uncle." He muttered.

"Thank you." Melak said and looked up at Zak, "Now, why are you here; yes, that is a very good question."

Zak waited as Melak paused before answering, perhaps waiting for Zak to repeat the question; when he didn't, Melak sighed and stood up, "I just wanted you to know that I do not like being forced to do this; my brother's wife bore you, and I held you as a babe before we realized what you were." He began.

Zak knitted his brow, "I am no threat to you, Melak; and neither are the younglings you took. What you are doing is wrong; and I think in your heart, you know that." He insisted.

"You have no idea what it's like to find out that a member of your family is an abomination against the Maker." Melak continued, coming around the front of the desk to stand in front of his captive nephew.

"And you have no idea what it's like to be four years old and to be called a freak by your own family." Zak countered as his eyes met Melak's.

"You're lucky you're even alive, you freak; if I'd been old enough I would have..." Terak began.

"Terak, I didn't ask for your input; be quiet or leave." Melak warned.

Terak huffed and crossed his arms, "I know it must have been very hard to understand what you were." Melak continued.

"What I was? Do you hear yourself, Melak?" Zak exclaimed, "I was a four year old boy who had a gift he didn't understand, not a freak; and it was a long time before I realized that. It doesn't have to be this way, turn this ship around and take us..."

"That's not going to happen, you and your kind of dangerous; it's time your Jedi friends realize that." Melak replied.

Zak sighed and shook his head, "Then what do you want from me?" He asked.

"Understanding." Melak answered.

"Well, you're not going to get that from me; I will never understand why all this killing is necessary." Zak told him, "And what about Ferri? He's not Belaridian, he shouldn't even be here; let him go."

"That's not an option; would you rather I turned him over to Kien and Devan? I'm sure that would make them very happy." Melak suggested.

"I feel sorry for you; you are so blinded by your fear, that you can't see what you're doing is wrong." Zak said with a sigh.

"Then I guess we're finished here." Melak decided, shaking his head sadly.

"I guess we are." Zak agreed as the realization that Melak could never be swayed sank in.

"Take him back to the others, Terak." Melak instructed.

Terak nodded, triggered the door and then shoved Zak toward the open doorway.

"I do feel badly about this, Zak." Melak told him.  
"Apparently not badly enough." Zak answered just as Terak pushed him into the corridor and slid the door closed.

Terak shoved Zak back toward the cargo bay, "Move, freak." He ordered.

Zak clenched his jaw and smothered his annoyance...until Terak pushed him again, "I said move." He repeated.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Zak fought the dampening field caused by the collar, gathering what Force he could around him; and when Terak pushed him again, Zak pushed him back, shoving him hard into the bulkhead and pinning him there with his shoulder, "Look, you bully; I have no intention of resisting you, so you don't have to keep pushing me." He said.

Terak's eyes widened in shock and surprise for a moment before they narrowed in anger and as Zak turned away from him, Terak drew his sidearm, "Don't, Terak." Melak commanded.

Both Terak and Zak turned to see Melak pointing a blaster at his older nephew, "Holster it and walk away; I mean it." He warned.

"No, not this time." Terak replied, aiming his weapon at Zak, who made no move to elude it.

"What's going on here?" Devan asked as she happened upon them.

"I'm just about to finish what I started five years ago." Terak answered.

"And that will be the last thing you ever do, Terak." Melak cautioned, "Exile not death, we all agreed."

"I changed my mind." Terak said.

"It doesn't matter; I'm in charge." Melak reminded him, "Devan, get him out of here before I am forced to do something we will all regret."

Devan nodded and put her hand on Terak's arm, "Terak, love, come on; it's not worth it." She appealed, squeezing his arm affectionately, "Come on now."

Terak blinked and looked at her, then at Zak before sighing, "Probably not; but it would have been very satisfying." He replied.

"I know; but not very sporting." She answered, taking the blaster from his hand and tucking it into her belt before hooking her arm in his and leading him down the hallway.

Melak watched them until they turned down another corridor and disappeared from view, "You're very lucky you're not dead." He said when they were out of sight.

"Why didn't you just let him kill me?" Zak wondered.

"I don't want you dead, Zak; despite what you think." Melak replied, "But the way you're acting, it appears you'd rather be."

"I was tired of being pushed, and so I pushed back." Zak answered with a shrug.

Melak had to smile, "In that way, you're like him." He observed.

"I don't think so." Zak denied.

"He doesn't like to be pushed either." Melak explained and then moved closer and took Zak's arm.

Zak made no move to resist as Melak led him back toward the cargo hold, "Just don't keep pushing him, Zak, because he _will_ kill you; and the next time, I might not be there to stop him." Melak advised.

Zak said nothing, and they continued on in silence until they reached the cargo hold.

"You still have a chance to do the right thing and let us go." Zak appealed as they stopped before the hold hatchway.

"We _are_ doing the right thing." Melak replied, nodding to the Belaridian guarding the entrance.

The extremist returned the nod and triggered the door; Melak pushed Zak inside before removing the binders, "Think about what you're doing, uncle." Zak said, but Melak did not even acknowledge him as he left, sliding the door closed behind him.

Zak sighed, bowed his head and rubbed his wrists, "What did he want, Zak?" Ferri asked.

Zak huffed and shook his head, "To tell me how sorry he is that he is forced to this." He answered.

"Forced to...how does he figure he's being forced into anything?" Ferri demanded.

"He's twisted; Belarid's past has done that to him, and to those who follow him." Zak replied.

Ferri shook his head, "I thought that was settled after they discovered that Sith in the killing field." He said.

"Not for everyone, I guess. These extremists still think they have to kill their Force sensitive children." Zak informed him, "I'm sorry for you, though, Ferri; you should never have been dragged into this mess. I tried to explain that to Melak so he would let you go, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"He couldn't now, could he? I know too much." Ferri answered, "But at least they aren't actually going to kill us."

Zak grinned, "Now who's being an eternal optimist?" He asked.


	13. We Are Not Barbarians

Chapter 13 We Are Not Barbarians

Present Time

Corellia, home to the largest shipyard in the Republic; its largest city, a bustling port where a ship wishing to avoid attention could easily do so. This was the place Kien had suggested when Melak needed a location to rendezvous with the rest of his followers; and it was here that they waited for Telia and her force to arrive with the Belaridian children who had not been liberated during the initial raid. But impatient to confront Zak, Terak had begun protesting the wait almost as soon as they had docked. Melak banished his nephew from his sight, having long since tired of Terak's increasing belligerence; leaving the young man to seek solace with Devan. He found the Verdanti with her partner, Kien, planning their next move; both having decided with finality that their alliance with the Belaridian extremists was over.

"I want to come with you." Terak informed them as he entered the galley where the pair had sequestered themselves.

"Come where?" Kien asked, "We don't even know where we're going yet."

"I think we ought to go back for those freaks." Terak suggested.

"Wait just a minute; I think Melak made it clear that those kids were off limits." Kien protested.

"He's planning on going back there anyway just as soon as Telia gets here...well, if she does." Terak answered.

"Why? I thought he was just going to leave them to rot on that moon." Devan replied, "I've talked to him; I rather doubt he's had a change of heart."

"My freak brother tricked us; when he and his freak friend turned over their equipment belts, they had already taken all the equipment off them. Now they have supplies they shouldn't have; Uncle wants that back. Besides, he has to dump off the rest of the freaks Telia is bringing." Terak explained.

Devan smiled, "That's why I love the Jedi; they're so cagey." She said, "But if Melak is planning on going back anyway, you might just as well stay here and go with him. What do you need us for?"

"That's true; besides, we have other business we want to take care of." Kien added.

"I don't want to wait for Melak; and I don't want him to interfere when I kill that freak who calls himself my brother." Terak answered.

"We've got no problem with Melak; and we'd like to keep it that way." Kien told him.

"He doesn't have to know." Terak countered.

"No? And when he shows up to exile the rest of those kids?" Devan wondered.  
"I don't think there will be any more kids; I think that other freak tricked us." Terak surmised.

"I think you're wrong; I know that traitor, he'd turn on his own mother to save his worthless skin." Kien argued.

"We haven't heard from Telia since she agreed to the second assault." Terak replied.

"And what does Melak say about that?" Devan asked.

"He thinks she's just being cautious." Terak answered.

"But you think...?" Kien asked.

"I think she's been caught; and I think it's because your traitor sent her into a trap." Terak guessed.

"That's ridiculous; how could he send her into a trap when he's had no contact with the Jedi? There's no way they could set a trap." Kien scoffed.

"I don't know; maybe he didn't. But I still think she's been caught." Terak replied, "I don't think she's coming; and I really don't want to waste any more time here waiting for her. And I really thought you'd be interested in a good hunt."

"Well, that's your problem, as I said, we have other business." Kien answered dismissively.

"You know, it just might be fun, Kien." Devan suggested.

Terak smiled, realizing that he had hit Devan's weakness, "I don't think it's a good idea; if Melak doesn't get us, the Jedi will." Kien objected, continuing to balk.

"Oh come on; you're not losing your guts are you?" Devan chided.

"No, I'd just rather not lose my life." Kien countered.

"Alright, I'll tell you what; Terak and I will go hunting, and we can meet you back here when we've finished." Devan offered.

Kien shrugged, "Suit yourself; just don't be too surprised when you find out I've gone after the bounty hunter myself." He retorted.

"Whoa, not fair; I want a piece of that one. Come with us, Kien; it will be fun." Devan pleaded.

"Even if I decide to go with you, how do you propose getting there? Getting to Coruscant is easy, we just catch a transport; but there aren't any transports going to that place." Kien pointed out.

Devan shook her head but smiled, "When has that ever stopped us, Kien? I'm sure we can persuade someone to lend us a ship." She answered, fingered the blaster strapped to her side.

"You're insane." Kien said.

Devan's smile widened, "I know; don't you love it." She replied.

------------

"I've decided to go with Devan." Terak announced to his uncle.

Melak turned toward him, surprise clearly showing on his face, "I don't understand; I thought you were one of us." He said.

"I was; I am. But I...well, the truth is, I really want to be with Devan right now." Terak explained.

"More than helping us?" Melak questioned.

"Right now, yes." Terak answered.

Melak narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You aren't planning to go after Zak are you?" He demanded.

"No, we agreed; exile not death. I accept that even if I don't like it." Terak assured him; the lie coming much easier than he thought it would.

The older man nodded and sighed, "And there is nothing I can say to keep you here?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Uncle." Terak answered.

"Alright; I don't hold my followers against their will, even you." Melak told him and then held his hand out, "I wish you well; and when you have had enough of her, you can always come back."

"Thank you, Uncle." Terak replied, clasping Melak's hand.

------------

Captain Raymus Antilles expertly maneuvered the cruiser into its assigned slip; having piloted the Chancellor's personal vessel, Tantive V, for several years, handling the smaller cruiser was not even a challenge for him. Once he had powered down the engines, he turned to the Jedi master standing behind him, "I'll have her ready to go as soon as you return, General Kenobi." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "It's not 'general' anymore, Captain; I'm a Jedi, not a warrior." He corrected.

"I'm sorry, _Master _Kenobi; I always forget that." The young captain replied apologetically as he returned the smile.

"Many do, Captain." Obi-Wan answered with a sigh, and then patted the younger man's shoulder, "This should not take long."

"I wish you luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Obi-Wan told him, "If the Force is with us, then we will find what we have come for."

"May the Force be with you then." Antilles bid as a farewell.

"I pray that it is." Obi-Wan replied, then left the cockpit.

* * *

Eight Hours after the Temple Assault

As the dawn sun rose above the city planet, its inhabitants stirred in preparation for the day. For most of the planet's several billion citizens, the day was no different than any other. For the Jedi though, it would be a day of numbness and grief as those who dwelt in Jedi Temple struggled to understand why their home had been invaded leaving two of their own dead and several young Jedi missing. Those who had experienced the raid first hand, the younglings, had spent the night in Forced sleep to help them cope with the trauma of what they had been subjected to; but soon, they too would have to come to terms with what had happened. For the others, it had been a restless night of little sleep as each tried to find a peaceful center; in the end, the youngest fell into exhausted sleep while others gave up on it entirely and drew on the Force to banish their weariness. In an effort to restore some sense of normalcy to its shattered peace, Yoda advised no deviation from the Temple routine. The morning meal would be prepared at its usual time, the younglings, Initiates and Padawans roused as they normally were to join the Knights and Masters in the dining hall. Classes would be held, although daily lessons would be suspended and replaced by counseling to aid the younger members of the Order in the aftermath of the previous evening's invasion.

The list of missing, completed by Mace Windu in the early morning hours following the tragedy, had been doubled checked for accuracy and teams of Knights sent to personally deliver the news to their families with the assurance that everything would be done to recover their children. By this time too, the venerable spiritual leader of the Order had also contacted Khyber Raneau's family concerning the loss of their son. After a short debate, it was decided that the Ferri's parents should be contacted as well; although young Cortis had seen little of them since he had become Anakin's Padawan, not to inform them of their son's disappearance seemed unthinkable. And so, as most of Coruscant, in its ignorant bliss, prepared for another day, the residents of the Jedi Temple began their morning routine in subdued silence.

------------

Light years away, on a ship bound for unknown exile, the captive Jedi huddled for warmth as an icy chill crept into the cargo hold where they had been imprisoned. They did not know how far from their homeworld they had come or how much longer it would be before they reached their place of exile; they had no way of knowing that their destination was still several hours hours away. It was Terak who had caused the drop in temperature, having shut down the heating unit servicing the bay; not knowing who was responsible, Zak wondered if the move wasn't because of his failure to understand or sympathize with Melak's position. Melak, of course, was unaware of Terak's action. It was not until after the temperature in the hold had dropped to near freezing, that it was discovered by an extremist who went to the hold with water for them. Finding them huddled and shivering, the extremist reported immediately to Melak; who accompanied him to check the cargo hold heating unit. Seeing that it had been shut down, Melak shook his head angrily and turned to the other Belaridian, "Did you know about this, Weir?" He demanded.

"If I had, do you think I would have reported how cold it was in there?" Weir answered.

Melak rubbed his forehead, "No, I suppose not." He admitted, throwing the switch to restart the unit, "Come with me; I want to explain to them that this was not intentional."

"They _are_ abominations; do they need any explanation?" Weir asked.

"_We_ are not barbarians; freezing them to death was never part of the plan. Yes, they deserve an explanation." Melak answered, "And then I want to see Terak."

Weir nodded and followed him back to the cargo hold.

Zak looked up when the door opened, "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Zak; the heating unit was shut down without my knowledge. I've restarted it and it should warm up soon; in the meantime, I'll have blankets brought to you." Melak told him.

"So it wasn't you?"

"No; I told you, Zak, I don't want to hurt any of you." Melak replied.

"Then it was Terak; you know that, don't you." Zak surmised after a moment's thought.

Melak shook his head, "I don't know anything of the kind." He insisted.

"Right." Ferri mumbled thickly.

"Melak has apologized; and he's trying to make things more comfortable for you. You should consider yourselves lucky and leave it at that." Weir interjected.

Ferri snorted but did not answer.

"What do you want from me?" Melak asked.

Zak shook his head, "What you won't give us." He answered.

"Your freedom?" Melak guessed, "No, you're right, I can't give you that."

An awkward silence followed and Melak sighed, shrugged and then left; Weir followed him out and triggered the door leaving them alone in their icy prison.

* * *

Present Time

The occupants of the shuttle were thrown, first forward and then back as it skidded along the ground. Both apprentices, struggling to bring the ship to a halt, were thrown against their harnesses but their hands held fast to the controls in vise-like grips. Neither of them wanted to think what would happen if even one of the rocks being thrown up during the uncontrolled slide along the ground managed to shatter the front viewport. "Oh dear." Zak murmured as he realized they would not be able to stop the ship from plowing into the mound of earth growing larger as they drew closer to it.

"Uh oh." Ferri gasped, and without thought, flipped the intercom on without knowing if it might have been disabled along with the long range com, "Hang on, we're about to..." But he was unable to finish as the shuttle slammed into the mound again, throwing them against their harnesses.

------------

In the passengers' compartment, the younglings grasped the hands of those sitting next to them as the ship skidded along the uneven ground. Trust, they all trusted the pair piloting the ship to keep them safe; and because of that trust, not one youngling cried out. Even as Ferri's abbreviated warning sounded throughout the compartment, the younglings remained calm, steadfast in their faith that Zak and Ferri would not fail. There was a large jolt when the ship hit something; and at the same time, the lighting failed leaving them with only the dim light filtering through half a dozen portholes. But at least they were no longer moving.


	14. Boba's Discovery

Chapter 14 Boba's Discovery

Present Time

During their journey to Corellia, Obi-Wan and Anakin had discussed how best to search for the extremist leader. It would not be easy, the spaceport was both large and busy; which was why, they realized, Melak had chosen it for his rendezvous with Telia. The odds of finding Melak in such a place were against them; but as Obi-Wan had reminded Anakin on many occasions, they were very good at beating the odds. Using a holographic map, the city was divided into nine sectors and twenty-four of the men sent with them divided into eight teams of three; each team was assigned a sector, with the remaining area left to be searched by the Jedi. The remaining six Clones would remain onboard the cruiser for security purposes. Now, as the Jedi gave final instructions to the search teams, Padme joined them, dressed in a jumpsuit with a blaster pistol strapped to her side. Anakin took one looked at her and shook his head, "No." He said firmly.

"Yes." Padme countered just as firmly.

"I agreed that you could come with us; but..." Anakin began.

"And so you just expected me to sit here and wait? I could have done that on Coruscant." Padme cut him off.

"Padme, Anakin is right; it's really much too dangerous." Obi-Wan told her.

"Well, I'll be with you; what could happen?" Padme asked.

"Padme..." Anakin tried again.

"Teams of three; isn't that what you said?" Padme persisted, "Well, I only see two of you."

"If I may." The Clone commander interjected and continued when both Jedi turned to regard him, "She does have a point."

Anakin huffed angrily while Obi-Wan, always the diplomat, smiled, "Why don't you and your men begin your search, Cody; keep in contact with us and let us know if you find anything and we will do the same." He instructed.

Cody nodded, "Yes, General." He answered obediently and then turned and gestured to his men, ushering them out and leaving the two Jedi alone with the former senator from Naboo.

Padme crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor, glaring at Anakin, "Don't look at me like that." Anakin admonished.

"You know very well, that I am capable of taking care of myself." Padme retorted.

"I thought you were here as the Chancellor's representative, Padme." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I am; but that doesn't mean I can't help you search for Melak, does it?" Padme replied.

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbed his beard and then characteristically folded his arms across his chest; Anakin shook his head, "It's not safe, Padme." He objected.

Padme put her hand on Anakin arm, "I can't just sit here and wait, Anakin; I came here to help." She appealed, "Please, let me do that."

Again, Obi-Wan smiled as he diplomatically offered a solution, "And you can help us; but by remaining here and coordinating the search effort and directing the teams to search areas they may have missed." He suggested.

"But..." Padme started to protest.

"You wanted to help, Padme; Obi-Wan is giving you a way to do that." Anakin interrupted.

With a sigh, Padme bowed her head and then nodded reluctantly; Anakin lifted her chin and kissed her on the forehead, "I know it's not what you want, but it's better this way." He whispered.

Padme wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "I know," She replied, "I just feel so helpless."

"To a certain extent, we all do, Padme; but with you here keeping track of the search, I believe we may just have a better chance of catching Melak before he has a chance to flee." Obi-Wan told her, then smiled once more, "And you won't have time to feel helpless."

Padme sighed, squeezed Anakin a little tighter and then released him, "Alright, go; just don't forget to tell everyone to report to me or this won't work." She conceded.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and turned to leave; Anakin gave her a peck on the cheek before following his former master. Padme watched them for a moment and then turned her attention to the holographic city map; Melak would not escape, not if she had anything to say about it.

------------

Boba sat at one of the terminal stations in the Hall of Archives. When Jocasta Nu herself had appeared in the Temple map room, he had, at first, thought it was to reprimand him for accessing the information stored in the archive files under her supervision. He had quickly fumbled to explain that access had been granted by Master Windu himself, but the archivist smiled and waved her hand dismissively, telling him that it would be better if he and Dena used the stations in the Hall itself; in that way, if they needed to access something classified, they would not have to go in search of a master to do it. To his right, Dena stared intently at her viewscreen and beyond her, Del was equally intent studying his; somewhere in the vast hall, Master Nu was also busy searching files for some clue that might lead to the missing Jedi. Suddenly, Boba's screen went black, "Access denied." He was informed by a pleasant computer generated voice.

"Blast it." He muttered, slapping the side of the terminal.

"That will not help you gain access, young man." Jocasta Nu informed him, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Boba shook his head, wondering where she had come from so quickly; as if reading his mind the archivist merely smiled and bent forward to see what he had been reading, "Hmm, what file did you try to open?" She asked.

"This one." Boba replied, pointing at the screen.

"How very odd; I would not think that one should be classified." Master Nu answered, "Before I open it for you, however, I should check with the Council."

"Why? It's only..." Boba objected.

"I know; but there must be some reason for it to have been sealed. It will only take a moment, Boba." Jocasta assured him and was gone.

Boba huffed in frustration, "What did you find, Boba?" Dena asked.

"I don't know, it wouldn't let me in; and now it appears Master Nu won't either." Boba told her.

Dena smiled, "She just has to be sure there isn't something in there you should be reading; it's her job, love." She replied.

"I know; but we're wasting time." Boba answered.

"Well, just go on to something else while you're waiting." Dena suggested.

"I should I guess, but there was something...I don't know maybe it was nothing." Boba said.

"What?" Dena asked curiously.

"I was reading about Bella; it's just a gut feeling really, but I wondered why it hasn't been colonized. I mean, it has a good climate, and breathable atmosphere. So why isn't anyone living there?" Boba explained, "And then I spotted a file about Belaridian colonization; I thought the answer might be there, so I tried to open it and..."

"And 'Access denied'. That _is_ strange." Dena agreed.

Jocasta Nu returned a few minutes later and typed a code into Boba's keyboard, "When Zak Perrin was brought here, he was...emotionally fragile; to protect him from being hurt by what he might find, Master Yoda had all records concerning Belarid sealed to prevent Zak from accessing them until he was better prepared to face its history." She began and then sighed, "Taking into consideration what happened when Zak returned there, we realized that had been a mistake. Zak, as you know, was nearly killed and what was discovered...well, had we looked at those records before sealing them, we may have put a stop to it much sooner. In any case, with Zak having faced his past, all files dealing with Belarid were declassified; a glitch must caused that process to miss this one. You may think I was being overcautious by not just allowing you access; but I would not be doing my job very well if I did that, now would I. However, Master Windu has informed me that under the circumstances, he sees no reason why you should not be able to read it."

Boba shook his head at that but leaned forward as the data began to appear on his viewscreen, "Well I'll be a..." He gasped and turned to Jocasta, "Why didn't..."

"When the killing field was discovered, all our records on Belarid were studied intensely; perhaps the Jedi who tried to access this one and was denied thought it was not worth the trouble to do anything further. It was wrong not to report it, but he or she probably thought a file concerning colonization was unimportant." The archivist surmised.

"But it is now." Boba replied as both Dena and Del left their terminals to stand behind his.

"Yes, it appears to be. I will notify Master Windu." Jocasta Nu answered and was gone before any of them could respond.

"I wonder if there's any point in researching anything else?" Dena debated.

"Oh yes, it still doesn't mean the extremists couldn't have taken them somewhere else; we should make our report as thorough as we can." Del pointed out.

Boba nodded in agreement, "He's right; this is a good possibility, but it's still nothing more than that." He concurred.

With a sigh, Dena had to agree with them; while it was encouraging to think they may have discovered the whereabouts of the missing Jedi, it would be overly optimistic to abandon the other possible locations, "Well, I guess it's back to work then." She said.

------------

"Is anyone hurt?" Shel asked almost immediately.

There were quiet murmurs but no real answers and Shel quickly unfastened her own harness so that she could check them for herself. Releasing their harnesses, one by one, she checked each youngling and decided, with relief, that there was nothing more serious than a few bruises caused when they were thrown against the restraints keeping them in their seats. Although she would feel better once Ferri and Zak had a look at them as well. And then it dawned her where they were; and she wondered how badly damaged the front of the craft was. Quickly she moved toward the hatchway separating the passenger compartment from the cockpit and triggered the door. When nothing happened, she hit the button again before realizing that if there were no lights, there was no power; and if there was no power, then the door control wouldn't work. She tried throwing the Force into pushing the door open manually without success before resorting to pounding on it with her hands until a helpful youngling handed her the armrest of one of the seats.

------------

"Well, that was fun." Ferri stated dryly as the ship came to an abrupt halt.

Beside him, Zak took several deep breaths as he tried to control his trembling hands, "Zak?"

And then Zak laughed, "You have a strange idea of fun, my friend." He replied shakily.

"Are you alright?" Ferri asked.

"Yes, I think so; what about you?" Zak answered and asked.

"Well, aside from my leg, I think I'm alright." Ferri assured him, "It would be nice if we could see, though."

When the shuttle plunged into the mound, the forward section, namely the cockpit had buried itself in the dirt, blocking any light from entering through the front or side view ports, "Yes, that could be a problem." Zak admitted as he fumbled for his harness release, "Sit still and I'll see if I can't at least open the compartment hatch." He suggested.

"Alright; I hope Shel and the younglings are alright." Ferri replied.

"They should be." Zak said as he groped his way back, "I wish we had thought of keeping a beam up here."

After optimistically trying to trigger the door automatically, Zak threw his weight against it trying to push it open, "Blast this collar, I can't budge it." He mumbled more to himself than to Ferri.

"Well, this is a fine mess; we can't see to get the damned things off, and in order to see we have to force the door open, and to force the door open we need to get these collars off." Ferri chided.

"I'm sorry, Ferri." Zak replied.

"It's not your fault, Zak; besides, it's actually kind of funny, don't you think?" Ferri answered.

"We're trapped in a pitch dark cockpit, on a planet Force knows where with you barely able to stand and neither of us able to access the Force and you think that's funny?" Zak retorted.

"Well, yeah; kind of." Ferri replied, "Oh come on, Zak, lighten up; there's always a way out, aren't you the one who's always telling _me_ that?"

"When you figure out what that is, let me know."

Ferri sighed and shook his head and then turned toward a sound at the back of the cockpit, "Was that you?" He asked.

"No, it sounded like it was on the other side; maybe Shel is trying to get the door open." Zak surmised.

The small sound was followed by pounding and Zak groped around for something loose he could use to answer; guessing his intent, Ferri fumbled around as well, finally locating a long rod that he managed to pull lose, "Here, I've found something." He announced and then heard Zak shuffling back toward him, "Wait, I don't want you to impale yourself on it." He warned, realizing Zak would not be able to see the end of it.

Zak stopped and waited until Ferri had maneuvered the rod into a less deadly position and gave the all clear before moving again. A few minutes later, he was rapping a response to Shel; and the pounding on the other side ceased, "Can you hear me, Shel?" He called out.

"Yes." Shel's muffled voice answered faintly.

"Is everyone alright?" Zak asked.

"I think so." Shel answered.

"Good; now listen, Ferri and I can't get this door to move with these collars on." Zak told her.

There was silence on the other side, "Shel?"

------------

Shel leaned her head against door, fighting her despair; if two senior apprentices couldn't budge the door, than what were they going to do? "Shel?" Zak's muffled voice inquired.

Shel felt tears welling up as despair began to turn to hopelessness, "Shel, listen to me, you must not give up." Zak told her, "You can do this."

"No, I can't; I've already tried." Shel sobbed.

"The younglings can help you; together, you _can _do it." Zak assured her.

"I...how? I don't know how to do that." Shel whined.

"You're a Jedi, so starting acting like one; stop crying and listen to me." Zak ordered.

Shel blinked and then shook her head; what was the matter with her? She was trained better than this; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Zak." She answered, "Tell me what to do."

"Good girl. Gather all the younglings to you; then have them sit down, join hands and start to meditate. If they do this right, all their sensitivity should merge and you can draw on their combined strength." Zak instructed.

Quickly, Shel gestured for the younglings to come to her, instructing them as Zak had instructed her. Without question, the younglings did as she asked and were soon joined together, "Alright, now what, Zak?" Shel asked.

"Now, sit down with them, close your eyes and open up to the Force and you should be able to connect with them. Once you do that, I won't be able to talk with you because I cannot feel it, so listen carefully first." Zak answered.

"Alright, but if I'm sitting down, how can I..?"

"Patience, just listen." Zak interrupted calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright; now once you are merged and connected with the younglings, reach out for the door _controls, _not the door itself. You'll never be able to push it open like that; but if you manipulate the controls, it will open automatically." Zak explained.

"I understand." Shel assured him, "I'm ready now."

"Go ahead then; Ferri and I are tired of being in the dark." Zak said jokingly.

Shel turned to look at the younglings, seated on the floor, eyes closed in concentration before taking her seat in the middle of them. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she reached out for the Force and then beyond to find, just as Zak predicted, the collective consciousness of the younglings. With very little effort, she was able to merge with them. Another moment, and she could 'see' the door controls, and with a little manipulation, triggered the mechanism. The door hissed open and Zak stood, arms crossed in the now-open hatchway, "I knew you could do it." He said with a smile.


	15. The Barrier

**_Yes, I know it's been a while; I have been working on this, but I wanted to get a few chapters completed before I started posting again. The story is nearly finished now, and I can tell you that it will probably run into 25 chapters...1 of which will be broken into to two parts. Anyway, I hope you readers who have stuck with me will enjoy the rest of the story; and so I will quit babbling now so you can have it!_**

* * *

Chapter 15 The Barrier

Present Time

Padme finished speaking with the team who had just reported in and then touched an area of the holographic map before her causing the area to darken. It had been over two hours since the start of the search and, though many sections of the city map were dark, there were still many to search, and they had yet to discover any sign of Melak and his extremist followers. She was clearly frustrated with their lack of success and showed it by plopping down in the nearest seat with a exasperated sigh, "They will find him, Milady." A voice said from the open hatchway.

Padme turned to see Captain Antilles leaning casually against the wall and smiled half-heartedly, "I know; I just wish I were out there with them rather than being stuck here." She replied.

"Well, it appears to me that you are exactly where you should be; they need someone to help them keep track of where they've searched." Raymus told her.

"I suppose." Padme admitted.

"_Lady Skywalker, this is Gold Leader reporting in." _A voice sounded over the comm.

"Yes, Cody, what have you found?" Padme responded hopefully.

"_Unfortunately, nothing so far; sector 42B is clear." _Cody answered.

Padme sighed as she touched that area of the map to darken it, "Very well, Cody; move on to..." She began and then referenced the holograph, "...To sector 48H."

"_Sector 48H; will do, Milady." _Cody confirmed.

Raymus Antilles smiled, "There, you see; exactly where you should be." He repeated.

Padme shook her head and returned the smile, "Point taken, Captain." She conceded.

---------------

Goral Ansular pushed himself up from the chair with a heavy sigh feeling thirty years older than his thirty-two years. He had been in the war, he understood loss and death, but his Padawan's death seemed, to him, a senseless waste of life. He sighed again and shook his head; on further thought, the war itself, once Palpatine's identity had been discovered, _was_ a senseless waste of life, and to a greater degree. Still, he was having difficulty dealing with Khyber's death, and was beginning to wonder if he would ever truly be at peace with it, "It is difficult, losing an apprentice." Mace stated from the open doorway.

Goral nodded, "Yes; I am afraid I am not dealing with it very well." He admitted, sighing once more.

"I do not believe there is a way to deal with it well, Goral." Mace replied, "And most certainly not when it happens like this."

"It tears at my heart, Master Windu." Goral confessed, "I can find no purpose to his death."

"The extremists wanted our younglings." Mace answered.

"At the cost of Khyber's life?" Goral questioned.

"At any cost; these fanatics have no concern for life." Mace concurred, "Master Horan and Khyber Raneau were killed trying to prevent the taking of the younglings; if you wish to find a purpose, that would be it."

"What a waste." Goral replied, shaking his head.

"You must not dwell on Khyber's death, Goral; focus on his life." Mace advised.

"He no longer has a life." Goral retorted, bitterness creeping into his tone.

"No, but he devoted his life to being a Jedi; and he died like a Jedi." Mace reminded him.

Goral huffed angrily, "He died trying to protect what should not have needed protecting; and because we were cut off by Master Skywalker's 'security measures' and unable to help him." He argued.

Mace Windu's face hardened into a scowl, "So you are blaming Khyber's death on Anakin now?"

"We were locked out." Goral answered, "And all because of some obscure dream."

"Anakin Skywalker does not have 'obscure dreams'; those security measures were put into place because what he envisioned could happen and we recognized the need to protect the younger Jedi." Mace countered, "We saw Anakin's nightmare as a warning of what could be possible; how can you blame him for that?"

The grieving master shook his head and turned away, "I don't know who I blame." He replied.

Mace laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Blame the intruders, Goral." He said gently.

Goral nodded in agreement, "You are right, of course, Master Windu." He answered with a weary sigh, "I believe my grief has hampered my judgment; please forgive me."

Mace smiled, "Your grief is understandable; even the best of us are finding this difficult to deal with." He said, "However, we are Jedi, and we must look to the Force to guide us."

"Yes, the Force; and Khyber is one with it now. I just had not expected my Padawan to precede me there." Goral told him, sighing again and reaching for his cloak, "And now, I should go to him and stay until his spirit has been released."

"I will walk with you." Mace offered.

"No need, Master Windu." Goral replied.  
"I have not yet paid my respects, Goral." Mace told him, "I wish to do so now."

* * *

Nine Hours After the Temple Assault

It is said that the Jedi do not feel; that they are emotionless, unnatural creatures who have hardened their hearts and trained themselves to feel nothing. But this perception would be wrong; and anyone who watched Khyber Raneau's master bearing the freshly polished boots and clean clothing to dress his fallen apprentice would readily attest to this. From his tear-reddened eyes and pale face to his tightly-clenched jaw and stiff posture, Goral Ansular was a picture of carefully controlled grief; clearly not an emotionless being. He entered the healers' sector where Khyber's body had been taken to prepare him for his final journey; the solitary Jedi present in the room bowed respectfully to Goral and then slipped out quietly to leave the master alone with his apprentice. Goral closed his eyes and inhaled deeply steeling himself for the grim task ahead. The Padawan had been stripped of his clothing, washed and his lower body covered with a sheet; the terrible wound on the young man's chest had been closed, leaving only an ugly scar to show what had caused a life to be cut short so abruptly. Gently, carefully, the master dressed the apprentice, concealing the damage; and then reverently rewove the Padawan braid, each bead a memory of their brief life together. He stayed for a few minutes more, smoothing out a wrinkle, adjusting the fit of the tunic, arranging the braid just so, before kissing his Padawan on the forehead; and then, with a heavy sigh, Goral patted Khyber's arm and slipped out. Returning to his quarters, numb with renewed grief, he nearly ran head on into another Jedi heading in the opposite direction, "My apologies my mind was..." Goral began and stopped short when he realized the Jedi was none other than Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin shook his head and tapped the Knight on the shoulder, "It's alright; my mind is not exactly here either." He replied.

Goral shrank back from the touch, "Don't touch me." He ordered.

"I'm sorry; have I offended you?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"Khyber Raneau was my apprentice." Goral answered bitterly.

"Oh...then you have my deepest sympathy, Master...Goral, is it?" Anakin replied, puzzled by his fellow Jedi's apparent anger with him.

Goral clenched his jaw, "Thank you." He said before swiftly moving back in the direction he was heading.

Anakin shook his head, this time in bewilderment and rubbed his forehead, "What was that about?" Obi-Wan asked, coming up behind him.

"He is very angry with me." Anakin answered.

"Well, he is...was Khyber's Master; grief affects everyone differently." Obi-Wan ventured.

"Yes, I understand that; but his anger was directed at me." Anakin countered, "It was my fault we were unable to reach the dormitory before his apprentice was killed; he knows that, and he blames me for Khyber's death."

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's shoulder tightly, "This was not your fault, Anakin; they deciphered the security code and locked us out." He reminded his former apprentice and then shook his head, "Stop thinking like that; we all agreed those security measures were necessary. None of us could have guessed something like this would happen, even you are not all-seeing."

Anakin disagreed, but he nodded reluctantly and Obi-Wan sighed, "You will come to understand that I am right eventually, Padawan." He told the younger man.

A small smile flickered on Anakin's lips, "You usually are." He admitted.

"Well, some of the time, anyway." Obi-Wan corrected, "But we have a Council meeting to attend; we must discover who is behind this and where our missing Jedi are."

* * *

Present Time

Ferri reclined in one of the passenger compartment seats, as Zak carefully treated his wounded leg with bacta and rewrapped the bandage; then gently propped the leg up on the back of the seat ahead of him, "I don't think this is a good idea, Zak." Ferri said.  
"We've talked about it already; we have to find out where we are." Zak replied as he stood up, "I won't go far, and I won't be gone long."

"I still don't like it." Ferri insisted, "Let me figure out how to get your collar off first."

"No time; we don't know how close to dark it is here." Zak countered.

"Zak, Zak, Zak; how many times have you told me not to..." Ferri began.

"I know, I know." Zak cut him off and then sighed, "Alright, how long will it take you?"

Ferri smiled, "Find me something that will fit into the lock." He answered, "Won't know until I try."

But ten minutes later, a click of the locking mechanism and Zak was holding the offending collar in his hand, "You're good, Ferri." He exclaimed as he felt the surge of the Force.

"I learned from the best." Ferri replied.

"Alright, your turn." Zak said, taking the 'tool' Ferri had used.

Just as Ferri had little trouble unlocking Zak's collar, so Ferri was soon free of his own encumbrance. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Good, now just calm your mind and..." Zak started.

"Yeah, yeah; just do your exploring and get back here. I still don't like the idea of you being out there by yourself." Ferri murmured.

"I won't be gone long." Zak assured them, "Shel, make sure no one leaves the ship; you keep them occupied and let Ferri concentrate on healing himself."

"I can do both, you know." Ferri retorted.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Not too long, Zak." Ferri reminded him.

"Not too long, I promise." Zak echoed as he manually triggered the shuttle hatch, "Close the door after me."

Warily, Zak stepped out, glancing around and then closing his eyes to connect with the Force. Reaching out, he could detect lower life forms, insects, slitherers, mammals and a plethora of bird life. But there was something odd, something he could not quite grasp; concentrating a little more, he reached out further and hit...a barrier that he could not penetrate. He understood the way the ysalamiri created a bubble which the Force could not penetrate, but this seemed to be something preventing the Force from either escaping or shielding it from...from what? In all his travels with his master, he had never encountered anything like this, and so he could draw no conclusions as to its nature. Whether it was natural occurring or artificially manufactured he could not guess; but if it had been manufactured, that would mean they may not be alone here. And that in itself was worrisome because they had no way of knowing whether these beings might be hostile. Taking a deep breath and licking his lips, he forged ahead cautiously.

---------------

They watched the stranger from a distant hillock as he hiked the area around the craft that had plunged into The Mound. Seldom did they have visitors drop from the sky; and none of them could ever remember any of them hitting The Mound. It was puzzling, and the watchers decided to return to the lodge and report their discovery to the Elders. Leaving one to continue watching, the other three made the trip back.

---------------

The hairs on the back of Zak's necked prickled with the sensation of being watched. Turning, he scanned the hillsides, reaching out in an attempt to sense whatever, whoever, was watching him; but the barrier seemed to shift, and the attempt failed, "Alright, I can play your game." He mumbled to himself, and headed toward the place where the shift had occurred.

---------------

"Oh...no...this cannot be." The watcher whispered as he observed the stranger turn toward him, "What to do?"

His dark eyes shifting back and forth, the watcher ran a hand through his shaggy black mane, "This one cannot find us...no, no, no."

Closing his eyes, he pulled the Power to him, gathering it up and drawing from it; when he opened his eyes, the stranger was lying flat on his back, unmoving. The watcher shook his head and several of his comrades joined him. A female with a mane of long gray hair moved forward to touch the stranger and then turned back to the watcher, "You have erred, Evicta." She said.

"He could not find us, Li; I knew not what else to do." The one called Evicta answered.

Li shook her head, "And if he is not alone? Others may seek for him." She replied.

"Then we leave him; so that his others may find what they seek." Another suggested, "And if there are none, then he will return to his craft when he revives."

"And if the growlers come? Would you subject him to such a cruel fate, Tarka?" Li questioned.

"He intruded; he invaded The Mound." Tarka argued.

"You saw the fall, Tarka; we all observed it. It did not appear he did so purposely." Li countered, "I would wish to converse with him."

"You cannot mean to bring him to our lodge? I believe that would be foolish beyond measure." Yet one more interjected.

"Touch him, Geon; he bears the Power." Li informed her.

"Then he is like us? How can that be?" Geon wondered as she touched the side of the stranger's face, "How can that be?"

"That is why we must converse." Li answered, "Bring him, Tarka."

The one called Tarka nodded obediently and lifted the stranger to his shoulders, then followed his companions down the other side of the hillock, away from the mound and the craft lodged in it.


	16. A Meeting of Two Minds

Chapter 16 A Meeting of Two Minds

"Finished!" Boba announced, pushing his chair away from the terminal.

"I've got several more files, why don't you help me?" Del asked.

"I'm going to leave you to it, Del; I've got something I need to do." Boba answered as he stood up.

"What do you need to do that is more important than this?" Dena wondered.

"I'm going to Bella." Boba told her.

"What? Boba, the Jedi are already searching." Dena pointed out.

"Well, it's time I joined them." Boba replied.

"Why?" Del asked.

"Because Zak is my friend; and I'm tired of sitting around here waiting for someone else to find him." Boba explained.

"But what about Devan and Kien? They're probably just waiting for you to show up." Dena reminded him, "They hate you."

"You're as bad as Breha; I'm no longer a helpless, fourteen-year-old kid. And if Moran hadn't shot me in the first place, I wouldn't have been helpless then either; I think I can handle the likes of Devan Carlyle and Kien Valier." Boba assured her.

Dena stood up and walked toward him, "Then I'm going with you." She decided.

"No way; it's too dangerous." Boba said.

"Either I go with you, or I tell the Queen and she'll have the Chancellor ground you." Dena threatened.

"Heh, heh, heh; Bail would never do that. Nice try, Dearest." Boba answered.

"Then I'll just borrow a ship and follow you." Dena countered.

Boba huffed more out of frustration than anger, "Did anyone ever tell you how stubborn you are?" He asked.

"You; on many occasions." Dena replied with a coy smile, "I believe you have told me it's one of my best qualities."

"Did I say that?" Boba questioned, "You must have heard wrong."

"Really? Well, I'm going; whether you like it or not." Dena insisted with resolve.

---------------

"Couldn't you have found a bigger ship, Kien?" Terak complained as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Since you invited yourself to this party, I don't think you have any right to complain." Kien retorted.

"Hey, listen, this whole thing was my idea." Terak pointed out.

"Yeah, an idea I wanted nothing to do with." Kien answered resentfully.

"Well, no one said you had to come, tough guy." Terak countered.

"Alright, that's enough from both of you; _I_ wanted to do this, and that's all that's important." Devan cut in, "Terak, quit complaining about the ship, and Kien, quit complaining about the game."

"Fine; how much further is it? My seat is numb." Terak questioned.

"Then stand up; there's plenty of room for that. Better still, jettison yourself so we don't have to listen to you anymore." Kien told him.

"There's not enough head room to stand up; who did you get this ship from anyway, a Jawa?" Terak responded.

"Terak, just shut up." Devan ordered, "You're giving me a headache."

Terak huffed and shifted again, "Relax, Perrin, we're nearly there." Kien said.

-----------------

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I feel it; time to call in some back up." Obi-Wan replied in response to Anakin's thought.

"I don't think we have time to wait." Anakin said anxiously.

"It would be unwise to..." Obi-Wan began.

"To let them get away; and they will if we wait." Anakin finished for him.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, knowing he had already lost this particular battle.

"Fine, I'll contact Padme and tell her we're on to something so she can contact the others; but then I'm going in...with or without you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "After all these years and you have still not lost your impulsiveness." He said.

"You're a fine one to talk; if I remember correctly, you're the one who dove through a window several thousand feet from the ground after a droid." Anakin recalled.

"Yes, well...that was a long time ago, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"And when you confronted a known assassin without back up; when was that, Obi-Wan?" Anakin pressed.

"He was going to bolt." Obi-Wan replied defensively.

"And so is Melak; and this time there are two of us." Anakin argued as he pulled out his comlink before Obi-Wan could respond, "Padme?"

"_Anakin? Anything?" _Padme answered.

"Yes, I believe so; have all teams converge on our coordinates." Anakin replied.

"_I'll do that right now...you are going to wait for them aren't you?" _Padme asked.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who raised an eyebrow, _"Don't expect me to give you permission to lie to her." _Obi-Wan sent through their ever-present bond.

Anakin scowled, "We'll try." He told her evasively causing the other Jedi to sigh and shake his head.

"_Which means you won't." _Padme guessed, _"Just be careful." _

"We will be." Anakin assured her.

"_Well, I know at least one of you will be; I'll send the others to you." _Padme said and then ended the transmission.

"That's not fair; you're not always careful either." Anakin complained to his former master as he replaced his comlink.

"More often than you are, my old Padawan." Obi-Wan replied.

-------------

"Ferri?" Shel called from the passengers' compartment.

Ferri looked up from his work at the pilot's console to see Shel's figure standing in the hatchway, "What?" He asked.

"I think there's something outside." Shel answered.

Ferri sighed, carefully wove the two wires in his hands together and then pulled himself up with groan, "It's probably just Zak; he said he wouldn't be gone long." He guessed.

"I don't think so, Ferri." Shel disagreed.

"Well, let's just have a look." Ferri replied as he hobbled out of the cockpit.

All of the younglings were huddled in the corner as he entered the compartment and Ferri looked at them in puzzlement, "There isn't anything to be afraid of." He assured them.

"There's something out there; we saw it move." Tullie said.

Ferri smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure there is life out there; that doesn't mean it's dangerous." He answered.

"But it was looking at us." Doyen protested.

"It was probably just curious, I don't think it's..." Ferri began and then halted abruptly as he caught sight of movement outside.

Knitting his forehead, he hobbled closer to the viewport just in time to find himself staring at a bearded face; he staggered back as the thing blinked at him, grunted and then moved away, "What is it, Ferri?" Tullie wondered.

"Well, it looks human, sort of; but I don't think it wanted to hurt us." Ferri answered, looking down at Tullie.

"Uh, Ferri." Shel beckoned, her voice wavering just a little.

Ferri looked back to see that the bearded face had brought more bearded faces, he counted six, all of which were now staring intently in at them.

Ferri took a deep breath, "Okay, now I'm getting a bad feeling about this; I want all of you to calmly stand up and walk slowly toward me." He instructed.

"What do they want, Ferri?" A youngling wondered.

"I don't know; but as big as they are, I would rather not find out." Ferri answered, "So do as I ask, alright?"

And they _were_ big; by Ferri's estimate, at least three meters since they appeared to have a clear view inside the shuttle. Added to their size, was their primitive, feral appearance; unkempt beards and hair that looked as if it had never been trimmed, groomed or washed. They were clothed, if what they wore could even be categorized as clothes, in nothing more than untanned animal hides. But even more disturbing to Ferri was the sudden realization that these creatures were, in fact, Force sensitive, that they could sense he wanted to hide the younglings from them and they didn't like it, "Get into the cockpit; get in there now." He ordered urgently.

"But, it's dark in there, Ferri." The youngest, Saeri protested.

"I have a beam; Shel, get them in." Ferri insisted.

Shel nodded and began to heard them toward the cockpit hatchway, "Do as Ferri says and it will be alright." She told them reassuringly.

It didn't take the Force to know that the bearded primitives were clearly angry that the younglings were moving into the darkened cockpit. One of them emitted a deep rumble and slammed a balled fist against the transparisteel viewport aggressively. That was enough for the younglings who quickly scrambled behind Ferri. With the younglings now between him and the creatures outside, Ferri backed awkwardly into the relative safety of the cockpit; the rumbling increased as the remaining primitives joined in and the sound of fists pounding on transparisteel reverberated throughout the craft. Ferri mentally triggered the door controls and when the hatch slid closed, the rumbles turned into outraged howls followed by harder pounding and the young Jedi wondered just how long the transparisteel would hold up under such an onslaught. These were the growlers.

-------------

Zak's awareness returned gradually; at first only the sensation that he was lying on his back in the dark. His head pounded, but when he attempted to rub his forehead, he discovered he was unable to move his arms. He felt a sudden wave of panic as thoughts of paralysis crept into his disoriented mind. Then, taking a deep breath to stave off the panic, he began to make a mental assessment of his faculties. He had feeling and he could wiggle his fingers and hands, but could not as much as raise either arm. It took several minutes for him to understand that his arms were tied to whatever he was lying on; which, upon further thought, must be a raised mat. Further experimentation with his legs revealed feeling there as well as limited movement, but that they were similarly bound. It was only then that he realized that it was only dark because he had not opened his eyes; it took several more minutes of intense concentration to regain control of facial movement, at first only the ability to lick his lips, then twitch his nose before finally, with great effort raise his eyelids. Then it was several minutes after that before he could properly focus. He had already come to the conclusion that he had been taken captive, so it came as no surprise that the first thing he saw was a ceiling above him; turning his head, he found the mat was against one wall and raising his head slightly, changed that perspective as he found himself looking at yet another wall – the mat was in a corner. A turn of his head in the other direction revealed that he was not alone, "Welcome to the Lodge; I would wish to converse with you." A female voice greeted.

Squinting to bring the voice's owner into focus, Zak could now see a woman with a mane of long gray hair; her face wrinkled with apparent age seated nearby. Licking his lips once more Zak struggled to speak, Wh...who?"

"Since you are the intruder, I believe it is my place to ask who you are." She answered.

Zak glared at her for a moment, struggled against his restraints and attempted to speak again, "Wh..why?" He stammered, his eyes moving toward his bound arms.

"Ah, I see you are confused. Apologies. You fell from the sky and intruded on us; why did you do this?" The old woman wondered.

Zak closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in an effort to reconnect his befuddled mind with his mouth, "We...we had...no choice. Our ship...our ship was...dis...disabled and we...hit...tur... turbulence... lost control." He answered with great effort.

"There are those among us who are not pleased that you invaded The Mound." The woman informed him, "However, I have explained that you most likely did not do so deliberately."

Again Zak strained against his bonds, "Not...necessary." He assured her.

"So you say; we know not who you are or why you are here." The woman replied.

"We...we were...taken...from our...our home; and...and exiled here." Zak answered.

"Our? You have said this before; there are others then?" The woman questioned.

Zak closed his eyes and groaned out loud; in his confused state, he had revealed the existence his fellow Jedi, "Others will...come for us." He insisted, lamely.

The woman sighed and stood up, "That would be unwise." She said.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"This is our Lodge; we will defend it." The woman replied.

"We have...no wish to...to take your home..." Zak told her, "Only...only to return...to ours."

"And then you will reveal us to yet more intruders." The woman concluded.

Zak squinted at her, "Why...didn't you just...kill me if...you think that?" He demanded.

"That would be wrong." The woman answered.

"But you would...hold me prisoner?" Zak questioned, "How would that be...right?"

For the first time, the woman smiled, "Ah, because you, intruder, have the Power." She replied cryptically.

"What power?"

"You feel things; can you not?" The woman surmised.

Zak laughed weakly, "You mean...the Force?" He guessed, realizing that she too must be Force sensitive.

"If that is what you call it; and it is against our way to kill such a one." The woman informed him, "And so you were not left for the growlers. Now, I will know what you are called."

"Zak...my name is Zak."

" I am pleased to meet the intruder, Zak; and I am called Li." The woman answered, then seated herself once more and leaned forward, "Tell me about your others now."

"Not unless...you remove...these." Zak said, indicating his bonds.

"That I cannot do, Zak; give us the knowledge we seek willingly or you will suffer." The woman, Li warned and then closed her eyes.

Zak felt her push lightly into his mind, and he pushed back then raised his shields against her, "Resistance; that was not anticipated. However, it will not last." Li informed him as she stood up and turned away, "I will leave you to think further on this."

An opening appeared in the solid wall before her and the old woman stepped through it then looked back at him, "You would be wise to reconsider." She advised.

Zak did not reply and the woman shook her head and turned away; as she did so, the opening closed leaving the wall solid once more.


	17. Confrontation, Escape and Rescue

Chapter 17 Confrontation, Escape and Rescue

After waiting nearly three hours for Telia and her group to appear, Melak decided Terak had been right and that she more than likely had been caught and arrested; that left him wondering what information had been forced from her. If she had revealed where they had agreed to meet with the additional younglings, then their cause was in peril and they would have to abandon Telia and her followers to their fate; it was time to leave. Triggering the comm next to his bunk, Melak hailed the cockpit, "I don't think Telia is coming; get clearance and prepare to lift off." He ordered.

Silence.

"Janek? What are you doing up there, taking a nap?" He demanded angrily, "Answer me."

Silence.

"Damn it, answer me." He ordered and then huffed angrily when his order was followed by continued silence.

Melak launched himself off the bunk and slammed his palm on the door trigger. He had been hoping to send a runner to the cockpit to wake the bantha-brained Janek, but the corridor was empty. Muttering with annoyance, Melak stalked toward the forward section of the ship, "Going somewhere, Melak?" A voice inquired as a hooded figure stepped in front of him.

Melak pulled his sidearm and aimed it at the figure, "Oh, I would reconsider if I were you." Another voice advised from behind him.

Melak whirled around to come face to face with another hooded figure, this one holding the glowing weapon of a Jedi Knight before him. A hum behind him, and Melak knew without turning that a matching one had been powered up at his back, "Fools, I'm not alone you know." Melak declared.

The figure behind him chuckled and the one facing him reached up to pull his hood back, "Yes, we are well aware of that, Melak." He replied.

"Well, I should have known you would be here." Melak stated upon seeing the ginger-colored hair previously hidden by the hood, "Still watching out for your pet freak, Kenobi?"

"Where are they, Melak?" The other demanded.

Melak turned to face the other, still-hooded figure, "Not here." He answered.

"We sensed that much; where have you left them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Where they belong, in exile." Melak replied.

"I can force it from you." The hooded one warned.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Melak asked.

"Leave _you_ alone? _You_ invaded our Temple, _you_ murdered two Jedi, _you_ stole our younglings; what makes you think _you_ have the right to be left alone?" The hooded Jedi answered angrily, jabbing an accusing gloved finger at the extremist with every emphatic 'you'.

"Those little freaks belong to Belarid; if those Jedi hadn't tried to stop us, they would not have died." Melak insisted.

The gloved hand turned into a fist, and the hooded Jedi took a step toward Melak, "Easy, Anakin." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I'm losing my patience." The hooded Jedi replied through clenched teeth.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You must forgive my friend; you see, the other apprentice you abducted along with the younglings is his. He also knows the boy was injured during during the attack, he felt it; so you see, he is not very happy right now. And certainly not very patient; if I were you, I would tell us what we want to know before he forces it from you, because that will be very uncomfortable." He explained with characteristic patience.

Melak backed up to the wall, "HELP!! INTRUDERS!!! INTRUDERS!!" He screamed.

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed, "That was foolish, my friend." He stated.

When Melak turned to look at him, Anakin blindsided him with his prosthetic fist then pulled his hood back, "Now what?" He asked as the extremist crumpled.

"This is why we should have waited for Cody." Obi-Wan replied with another sigh as he bent down to pull the unconscious Belaridian upright, "Take his other arm; we should at least get out of site before his friends come."

---------------

Bail stood on next to the sleek cruiser with his arms folded, "I wish you would at least take a squad with you, Boba." He said.

"There are plenty of men out there already, Bail; besides, a bigger ship would be slower. It's alright, I know what I'm doing." Boba insisted.

Bail sighed, "I know you think you do; but these people are ruthless, son. And with those two criminals out there with them, I..."

"I know, I know; but I'm older now, and stronger. I'll be alright." Boba insisted and then grinned, "And I'm taking my Jedi bodyguard with me."

"She is not a Jedi, Boba; you know that, she should not even be going with you." Bail replied.

Boba rolled his eyes, "Just because she left the Jedi doesn't mean she forgot everything she was taught. We'll be fine." He assured the older man.

Bail shook his head, "Just try not to be too reckless; you know how Breh worries." He said laying a hand on his stepson's shoulder.

"I know." Boba replied solemnly and then turned toward the ship, "I'd better get going, Dena will think I took off without her."

"Report in every hour; and if there is trouble, I want you to tell me." Bail instructed.

"Yes, sir." Boba answered.

Bail nodded and patted the young man on the back, "I will not tell you to be careful, because I know you will not be." He said.

Boba turned to face him, "I won't be reckless, Bail, I promise." He vowed sincerely, "I have too much to live for."

Again Bail nodded and clasped Boba's arm; Boba clasped Bail's in return and squeezed it firmly before both men broke their holds, "I won't tell you not to worry because I know you will." Boba said, "But I will report in regularly."

"Good luck." Bail answered in reply.

Boba smiled, "I'll need that." He admitted and then headed up the ramp into the ship.

Bail stepped back as the ramp closed and then moved away as the ship's engines whirred into motion and the ship lifted off and slipped out of the docking bay, "Be careful, son." Bail whispered as the cruiser banked and headed toward the Jedi Temple.

---------------

Four-year old Jared squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears as the racket in the passenger compartment continued. In the cramped cockpit, the fear amongst the younglings was palpable. Ferri rushed to complete the task he had been working on when Shel had called him away; if he could at least get the comm and homing beacon working, he could try to summon help. Shel murmured words of comfort while trying to control her own mounting fear. Saeri yelped as a tremendous crash signaled the shattering of one of the transparisteel viewports; Tullie put a comforting arm around her just as another viewport shattered, followed closely by a third and fourth. It was only a matter of time before the behemoths gained entrance to the compartment, and they had no way of knowing how long the hatch between it and the cockpit would hold; Ferri took a deep cleansing breath and closed his eyes, praying that he had enough time to finish. Several thumps followed by grunts and rustling, and the young Jedi all realized the savage humanoids were now inside the ship, "Ferri?" Shel whispered anxiously.

"Got it." Ferri responded quietly and adjusted one of the controls.

---------------

On Coruscant, the young Jedi manning the comm was the first to hear Ferri's transmission; a weak, broken signal, _"This is Fe------tis, I d----------ere we---. Zak Per-------to try to find--------are, but--------turned. We-----der attack. Send----; hurry, I---t know how------hold out. I have-----ed to get------ing beac--wor----. Send help, hur..."_

"Master Derek!" The young Jedi called excitedly.

Derek moved swiftly to stand behind his charge, _"Can-----hear----. This----ri Cor---; un-----tack. Hom---Bea---wor----. Send he--; re----t, sen----."_

"Can you answer him, Pel?" Derek asked.

"I don't think so, their comm must be damaged." Pel answered.

"That's unfortunate; there's no way for them to know they've been successful." Derek replied with a sigh, "It sounds as if he's managed to trigger a homing beacon though; are we getting that signal?"

Pel typed a code into his keyboard, "Yes, Master; it appears he's learned a thing or two from Master Skywalker." He said.

"Well, that's a piece of good news. Keep monitoring that signal; I'm going to notify Master Windu." Derek instructed.

Within minutes, Mace Windu had joined them and was rubbing his chin thoughtfully while listening intently to Ferri's broken message, "How long has he been transmitting?" He asked.

"About ten minutes, Master Windu." Derek answered, "And there is now an active homing beacon."

"And we cannot let him know we are getting this?" Mace wondered.

"No, Master; I've been trying without success." Pel confirmed.

"Well, I suppose it is enough that we now have something to track." Mace decided, "I will contact Master Kenobi with the beacon's frequency. Keep monitoring this and let me know if anything changes."

"Yes, Master." Pel and Derek replied in unison.

"_-----run-------time; ---must h----, ------brea------. Hur-"_ Ferri's voice was suddenly cut off at the sound a muffled grumble.

Mace moved forward to look over Pel's shoulder, "Have you lost the transmission?" He asked.

Pel hit several buttons and then turned to look up at him, "No, Master Windu; the channel is still open." He answered.

As if to confirm Pel's assessment, several more strange rumblings were heard, followed by muffled voices, "What is that?" Mace asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Master Windu." Derek replied as he moved closer.

Mace shook his head in puzzlement, "Well, keep monitoring it; but whatever is going on, it is probably not good. We can only hope that Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are not too far from that signal." He said.

---------------

Melak mumbled a protest through the gag binding his mouth and struggled to free himself from the makeshift bonds holding him to the back of the chair he was seated on. When that proved unsuccessfully, he attempted to wriggle out of similar bonds securing his ankles both together and to one chair leg, "Save you strength, Melak; you're not going anywhere." Anakin told him.

Melak responded with muffled curses as he glared hatefully at the pair of Jedi holding him captive.

"We tried to do this the easy way, but now you've left us no choice." Anakin said, ignoring Melak's apparent obscenities.

With a shake of his head, Obi-Wan moved behind the extremist and placed his hands on Melak's shoulders, took a deep breath and closed his eyes; Anakin waited for a moment, "Last chance, Melak." He warned.

Melak struggled to free himself from Obi-Wan's grip and mumbled angrily; Anakin shook his head, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." He replied and then placed his hands on each side of Melak's head, breathed deeply, exhaled and then closed his eyes. Merging first with the Force, and then with Obi-Wan, he plunged into Melak's mind, ruthlessly ripping through the Belaridian's mental defenses. Melak moaned in protest and in pain as he tossed his head from side to side trying to escape Anakin's probe. With a final moan, Melak realized the futility of resistance and opened his mind to the Chosen One, revealing the much sought after location of the exiled innocents. As Anakin withdrew, Obi-Wan remained linked with the extremist, easing, as always, the rawness of the intrusion. Melak mumbled several weak protestations, but it was clear that the probe had drained the fight from him. He sat slumped in the chair and would no longer even look at the young Jedi Master standing before him, "I'm sorry, Melak; you left us no choice." Anakin said apologetically.

With a cleansing sigh, Obi-Wan then withdrew, _"Master Kenobi, the ship is secure." _Cody's voice sounded on Obi-Wan's comm.

"Thank you, Cody; and we have Melak Perrin and the location of the exiled Jedi. Turn your prisoners over to the local authorities until the Chancellor can send a transport to pick them up and return to the ship." Obi-Wan instructed.

_"Very Good, Master Kenobi." _Cody answered and ended the transmission.

"What do we do with him?" Anakin asked.

"Well, we can't leave him here." Obi-Wan replied and then removed Melak's gag.

Melak coughed, "Meddling freaks." He gasped venomously.

Anakin pursed his lips and shook his head, but remained silent.

Ignoring Melak's insult, Obi-Wan pushed the extremist forward, "I am not going to free your hands, but I am going to free your legs; if you fight or attempt to escape, however, I will be forced to bind you again and Master Skywalker and I will drag you back to our ship." He explained as he removed the bedding strip holding him to the chair, "Do I make myself clear, Melak?"

"Crystal clear, Master freak." Melak answered hoarsely.

Obi-Wan nodded and bent down to untie Melak's ankles, "Go ahead, Melak." Anakin urged as Melak tensed to kick out, "I'd just love to drag you back trussed up like prized swamp turkey."

Realizing the truth behind Anakin's veiled threat, Melak allowed Obi-Wan to untie him without a fight.

Taking him by the arm and pulling him to his feet, Obi-Wan guided the Belaridian to the door; Melak staggered off balance and Anakin took his other arm.

"_Anakin?" _Padme's voice echoed from his comm.

With his prosthetic hand gripping Melak's arm tightly, Anakin triggered his comm with his other hand, "Have Captain Antilles ready the ship; we know where they are." Anakin replied.

"_Annie, they've had a transmission from Ferri; and he's managed to activate a homing beacon. Captain Antilles is receiving the signal now. It looks like one of Belarid's moons." _Padme answered.

Anakin nearly dropped his comm, "Did you say they've heard from Ferri? Is he alright?" He asked.

"_I don't know Anakin; the transmission wasn't that clear." _Padme said, _"But we can track them now; get back here so we can leave."_

"They're on Bella; and since that homing beacon is working, we can go right to them." Anakin told her, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"_We'll be ready to leave as soon as you're onboard." _Padme said, ending the transmission.

Anakin's eyes met Obi-Wan's, "We'll have them home in a few hours." Anakin stated, triggering the door and pulling Melak behind him as he entered the corridor.

"If the Force is with us." Obi-Wan replied as he followed Melak.

---------------

Zak decided he had no more time to waste trying to reason with his captors. He needed to return to the shuttle; whatever these growlers were, Zak feared the injured Ferri would not be able to defend Shel and the younglings. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Zak focused on one of Obi-Wan's earliest lessons:

"_Your focus determines your reality; focus on the muscles in your arms, relax them, tense them and relax them again, and your bonds will loosen."_

Relax, tense, relax, tense, breathe; relax, tense, relax, tense, breathe...Zak put the lesson into practice, gradually feeling more and more freedom of movement until he was able to slip his hands through the loosened bonds. Triumphantly, he sat up and began to remove the tethers holding his legs.

---------------

"I would not have thought that possible; his Power is great." Li observed as Zak began to free himself.

"Power to harness?" Geon asked.

"That may be; and the Power of his others? Together they could be useful against the Cave Clan." Li answered.

"If his others have the Power." Geon replied.

"If they do not, then they will go to the growlers." Li decided.

"I doubt he will betray them, and his will, as you have said, is strong." Geon countered.

"It is a shame he would not converse; we must break his will." Li replied as she continued to watch the young Jedi.

"And risk damaging him? We could lose his Power." Geon argued turning to the older woman.

Li sighed and tugged absently at a strand of her gray hair, "That is a truth; it would be wasteful." She admitted, taking her eyes from her captive to gaze at Geon, "We must find another way."

When the pair turned their attention back to their captive, the mat was empty and Zak was nowhere to be seen; with a wave of her hand, Li opened a pathway into the room and stepped in.

---------------

Zak felt along the wall, trying to find another opening similar to the one Li had used on what he hoped would be an outside wall; reaching out, he allowed the Force to show him the way. Just as it had for Li, it opened for him; he stepped through and found himself, not outside, but in another, smaller room. Zak shook his head and sighed, "Not good, Zak; not good." He mumbled to himself, but before he could search for another opening, he heard Li's angry voice and then a clanging which, he decided must have been an alarm. Realizing he was running out of time, he quickly began to search for another opening away from the room he had just escaped from. It only took him a moment to realize there was no other opening; he was trapped. He heard several muffled voices now along with Li's; backing up against the far wall, Zak prepared to defend himself from the attack he was sure would come.  
---------------

"We are running out of time. You must hurry; they're breaking in. Hu..." Ferri stopped in mid-word as Shel laid a hand on his arm.

Turning toward her, and followed her gaze to the, now opened, hatchway. Standing in the doorway was one of the bearded giants; ignoring the pain in his leg, Ferri pulled himself up and moved between the creature and the younglings huddled around the control panel, "You can't have them." He said, picking up the bar Zak had used to pound on the door.

The savage took a step into the cockpit, grumbling as he raised a hand to fend off any assault Ferri might attempt, "I'm warning you, stay away from them." Ferri threatened.

The growler seemed to bark something and another appeared behind him in the hatchway, barking back; Ferri hefted the bar in his hands, preparing to defend the younger Jedi to the best of ability. He had already decided that Zak had become a victim of these vicious creatures, and was prepared to join his friend in death. The first giant took another step closer and the second entered crowding the first while a third now appeared in the doorway. Ferri licked his lips, took a deep breath and swung at the encroaching growler. The bar connected with the creature's arm and it howled in pain and swung back in defense, barely missing the young Jedi's head. Ferri swung again, striking the giant again, and again the growler howled, but this time reached out and wrapped the hand of his uninjured arm around the bar. The move threw Ferri off balance and he lost his grip on the bar. With a low grunt, the growler had the advantage and swung the bar at the defenseless Ferri. Ferri evaded the swing easily as the creature had only the use of one arm. Commotion in the outer compartment drew the giant's attention and he turned away from Ferri returning the advantage to the young Jedi who managed to wrest control of the bar away from it. And before the giant could react, Ferri downed the creature with a blow to the head. With a great moan, it dropped to the floor in front of the second growler who grumbled angrily and glared at Ferri as it moved to help his fallen companion. The noise in the passengers' section increased and the third growler, who had been watching the struggle within suddenly turned away with a startled bark. The second growler dragged his companion to the hatchway and peered out, yipped and then attempted to close the hatch. Not wanting to be trapped in the cockpit with two apparently hostile beings, Ferri launched himself forward driving the giant out of the confining space. Ferri waited, expecting the creature to launch another attack; but the commotion outside the cockpit ceased. Puzzled, he moved toward the hatchway, careful not to expose himself, he peeked out. The compartment was a shambles; seats had been ripped out and shards of shattered transparisteel littered the floor. But there was no sign of the bearded giants who had laid the siege. A small hand gripped the back of his tunic and he turned to see Saeri standing behind him, "Where'd they go, Ferri?" She whispered.

"Into the trees where they came from, Little One." Someone said.

Ferri held the bar before him, "I am not one you should fear, Young Warrior."

"Then come out so I can see you." Ferri demanded.

A figure dressed in homespun trousers and tunic stepped into Ferri's line of vision, "You see, nothing to fear. The growlers have gone, well, except that one." He said.

"Growlers?" Ferri questioned without moving from his defensive position.

"That is what we call them, yes; they came for your little ones." The stranger informed him.

"And what have you come for?" Ferri asked suspiciously.

"We saw your fall from the sky; this is not a safe place to be." The stranger answered.

"Yes, I've figured that out for myself." Ferri replied.

The man smiled and shook his head, "Oh, Young Warrior; the growlers are not the only danger here." He corrected, "The Lodge Clan will not take kindly to you invading their mound."

"What mound?" Ferri wondered.

"The one you are in now." The stranger explained.

"It's a pile of dirt." Ferri said.

The stranger sighed, "You know nothing; it is not safe here, you must bring your little ones and come with me." He instructed, somewhat impatiently.

"I don't think so." Ferri replied.

"The growlers will return for him; or worse yet, the Lodgers will find you." The stranger told him, "And they will want you."

"What is this Lodge Clan?" Ferri asked.

"We have no time for this; the Lodgers want your Power, it is what they have always wanted." The stranger answered.

"What?"

"You have the Power; I can feel it in you. Bring your little ones, and when we are safely back, I will explain everything." The stranger promised, "Please, time is short."

Ferri wavered, "I don't know..." He hedged.

The stranger closed his eyes for a moment, and Ferri felt him slip easily through his shields, "Where I come from, that is considered a violation." Ferri said.

"Apologies; we have no such restrictions. I merely wished to understand your reluctance; I see now that you are concerned for the one called Zak. He has been taken to the Lodge." The stranger informed him.

The growler moaned and shifted slightly, "He will not be down long; you must make your decision now." The stranger insisted, "What will you do, Young Warrior, Ferri?"

"I'm not a warrior, I'm a Jedi; and since you know my name, I think it's only fair that I know yours." Ferri replied.

"Name?" The stranger repeated, "That which we are called? Ah, yes, I understand; I am called Park."

Ferri sighed, "Well, I don't much like the sound of this Lodge Clan; and I really don't think I'm up to taking on any more of your growlers, so I guess I have to trust you." He decided.

"That gladdens me; bring your little ones and I will lead the way." Park instructed, "We must be swift, too much time has already gone past; and when we are safe, then I will tell you everything you wish to know."

Ferri nodded, "What about Zak, Ferri?" Kylin asked.

"We'll think of something." Ferri told her, "Let's just get out of here before those growler things come back."

"A wise statement, young Jedi." Park said as he waited until they were all out of the cockpit and a safe distance from the wounded growler.

With Park leading the way, and Ferri hobbling behind, the small party moved away from the shuttle, and away from the Lodge toward a cluster of large hills.


	18. Mind Siege

Chapter 18 Mind Siege

The hike over uneven ground was painful for Ferri, but he drew strength from the Force as Park quickened his pace; soon the younglings were struggling to keep up. With encouraging words, Ferri managed to keep them going, but then little Saeri began to falter. With a sigh Ferri gathered her into his arms and hobbled on. Sensing that his followers were tiring, Park turned and with a nod called for a short rest, "Apologies. I understand that it has been difficult for injured and short legs to keep pace; it was important to distance ourselves from the growlers. We can proceed more slowly once you have rested." He explained.

Ferri nodded and Shel sat down, a signal to the younglings who followed her lead with weary sighs of relief. Saeri slid out of Ferri's arms to join them and with a groan, Ferri lowered himself to the ground. Park squatted down next to him and began to carefully unwrap the bandage, "How did this happen?" He questioned.

"Our Temple was attacked; Zak and I went to help. They shot me to force Zak to obey them." Ferri explained as Park gingerly probed his wounded leg.

"Your Temple?" Park questioned.

"Our home, on Coruscant." Ferri explained.

"I do not know this place." Park replied, "Is it far into the sky?"

"Very far I think, yes." Ferri answered.

"And how do you come to be here?" Park asked.

"That's a long story." Ferri said.

"Ah, one that you will share with us?" Park asked.

"Us?"

"My people; you did not think I dwelt alone." Park answered.

"I guess I didn't really think about it." Ferri admitted.

"This is unlike any injury I have seen; there is burning here as well as penetration." Park observed.

"Yeah, that's what a blaster does, penetrates and burns." Ferri told him.

"I am not familiar with such a weapon; and apparently fortunate not to be." Park replied, reaching into his satchel, "I have something which will ease your pain."

"No thanks, it's not that bad." Ferri assured him, still wary of this stranger.

"We have some way to go yet, Young Jedi; allow me to ease your pain until we reach my people." Park pressed.

Closing his eyes, Ferri nodded; it would do the younglings no good if he collapsed. They had already lost Zak, and as much as he hated to admit it, they looked to him for guidance now. Park smiled, "Another wise choice, Young Ferri." He said as he opened a packet and spread it out on the ground.

"What is it?" Ferri asked as Park began to mixed some kind of liquid with an powdery substance.

"This is merely water; the powder is from several plants that grow near our caves." Park answered as he stirred the two ingredients together, "What did those who attacked your Temple wish to force the one called Zak to do?"

"Surrender to them." Ferri replied.

"I see; so it seems the purpose of the attack was to take your friend." Park surmised.

"Him and these younglings, yes." Ferri expanded.

"These particular younglings? Why would that be; because they possess the Power?" Park wondered.

"So, do I have to drink that?" Ferri asked as he watched the moistened powder begin to turn into black ooze.

Park smiled, "No, Young Jedi; as you can see, it is thickening. I will apply it to your injury; it has numbing qualities." He explained, "Tell me, why these younglings?"

Ferri sighed, "That's complicated." He answered.

"Ah, I see." Park replied, clearly disappointed in Ferri's response, "Do you believe I would not comprehend the reason because I know of nothing beyond this place?"

Ferri shook his head, "I comprehend more than you know; there have been others from the sky, Young Ferri. And I do understand these cravings for the Power some possess." Park continued, "Did your takers wish to harness your Powers?"

Ferri laughed, "If that's what you think then you really don't understand." He replied.

"Then I would like to understand." Park said, "Can you not reveal why you were taken? Or do you not understand the purpose yourself?"

"The ones who attacked the Temple were from a place where people like us are feared and hated; Zak and these younglings are from that place, and the law there states, well stated until our Chancellor took control, that anyone who is Force sensitive must be either exiled or killed." Ferri explained.

"Force sensitive?"

"Yes, I think it's what you call having the Power." Ferri answered.

"Ah, I see; I know such a place. And you are from this place as well?" Park asked, as he finished mixing his concoction and then scooped it up with his fingers, "This will sting a little until it begins to work."

"Great. No, I'm not from their homeworld." Ferri replied and winced when Park began to apply the paste to the burned edges of his leg.

"Then they took you because you also possess the Power?" Park questioned, gently moving toward the center, the more damaged area, of the wound.

"They didn't take us just because we possess this Power, every Jedi does; they took Zak and the younglings because they considered them their people and subject to their antiquated law." Ferri told him, gritting his teeth as he began to feel the sting Park warned him of.

"I see, so possessing the Power makes one a Jedi?" Park guessed, "The discomfort will pass momentarily."

Ferri winced, squeezing his eyes closed and biting his lip to stifle the pain, as the stinging seemed to increase rather than decrease, "It will pass; give it a moment." Park assured him.

Gradually, as Park predicted, the stinging subsided, taking with it much of the pain, "There, you see; better is it not?" Park stated more than asked and then began to replace the bandage, "So the Power makes one a Jedi?"

"Well, it's a little more involved than that; I mean, being Force sensitive, having the Power, means that you can _become_ a Jedi with training. The Temple is our home." Ferri said.

"Fascinating; when we reach my people, we must talk more of this. But I am puzzled; if you are from another place, and you are not bound by their laws, why did they take you?" Park wondered.

"There were two escaped criminals working with them; I share a...a past with them, and when they found out I was with Zak, they wanted me too." Ferri answered.

Park smiled, "I feel you are uncomfortable speaking of this; I will press you no further. However, I am curious; you mentioned 'exile', that is intriguing. You see, from what we know of those who came before us, they were exiles." He said, "And therefore, I am wondering what place young Zak and the little ones came from."

Ferri furrowed his brow, "Belarid." He revealed.

-------------

Once his ship was in hyperspace, there was very little for Boba and Dena to do; they exchanged small talk for a short time, but the unspoken concern for their mutual friends made any trivial conversations difficult and the silence prevailed. Even with Boba's sleek, fast ship, Bella was still more than two hours away. To pass the time, Boba turned his attention to polishing the barrel of his ever present blaster while Dena fell back on her Jedi training and meditation. Although she appeared outwardly calm compared to Boba nervous fiddling, inwardly, Dena was as anxious to reach Verdant and find the exiled Jedi as Boba was.

-------------

"Master Windu, you have not happened to have spotted two of Master Skywalker's younglings, have you?" An anxious Master Rega inquired.

Mace scowled at her, "I have not; but I am sure they are here somewhere. Have you checked the Room of A Thousand Fountains; they seem to spend a great deal of time there." He suggested.

"Yes, Master; thoroughly and several times." Rega answered.

Mace sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, suddenly getting a bad feeling, "Which ones are missing, Rega?"

"Young Luke and Hadrian." Rega told him.

The Council Master moved from rubbing the bridge of his nose to massaging his forehead, "Luke? That one is much like his father; I hope he has not gotten the idea to go searching for the younglings himself." He said.

"He is only 6; you can't think he would go off on his own." Rega replied.

"Apparently you do not know that youngling very well." Mace countered and then thought for a moment before moving to a nearby comm station, "Derek? How long ago did Fett take off?"

"_Nearly two hours ago, Master Windu? He had clearance to leave...should I have stopped him?" _Derek asked.

"No, no; you did nothing wrong." Mace assured the comm master and then changed to subject to ease his concern, "Have there been any further transmissions from Ferri Cortis?"

"_Not a word, Master; but we are still receiving their homing signal." _Derek replied.

"Very good, Derek; thank you." Mace answered and then turned to Rega, "How long have those two been missing?"

Rega sighed and looked grim, "About two hours, Master Windu." She admitted.

Mace huffed in frustration, "I have feeling if we check with the docking crew, they will have been seen in the docking bay." He stated, "Anakin will not be happy about this."

"I'm sorry, Master Windu; I should have been more vigilant." Rega replied regretfully.

"We all should have been, Rega. I think it is time to speak with Leia; she always seems to know just what her brothers are up to." Mace answered.

-------------

Obi-Wan rubbed his temple, "I am concerned that we did not find Terak and our two hunting friends; I would not be surprised if they were not already on their way to Bella." He admitted to Anakin as Antilles took the ship into hyperspace.

"You're probably right; hopefully Ferri and Zak will be able to keep them busy until we get there." Anakin replied, trying to sound less worried that he actually was.

"Hopefully; but there is little we can do for them at this..." Obi-Wan stopped in mid sentence and leaned forward holding his head.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin placed a hand on his friend's back, "What is it?"

After a moment Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sat up, "Something is forcing itself into Zak's mind." He

"That's not possible." Anakin refuted quickly and then looked at Obi-Wan in puzzlement, "Is it?"

"If the information Boba uncovered is true, then it is possible those ancient Force sensitives exiled there could have survived." Obi-Wan surmised, "And if that is possible, then it is also possible that they have passed their Force sensitivity on."

"Well, they don't sound very friendly; but I'm not feeling any distress like that from Ferri. Could they have become separated?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know; but whoever probed Zak's mind did so without his consent." Obi-Wan replied.

-------------

It had taken five of Li's strongest men to finally subdue their combative intruder as he continued to fight even after he had been removed from the privacy chamber and forced into the chair in the outer room. Li watched with detached interest from a safe distance as the young man continually used his Power to shove his captors away and kicked out with such force that some were thrown hard into the far wall. Control was gained gradually as first one arm, then the other was tethered to the arms of the chair and his ankles one at a time to the chair's legs. With his limbs secure, it only took another moment to position a strap around his chest and upper arms to bind him securely to the chair, "Now we will converse." Li said as she moved to stand in front of him.

Zak laughed breathlessly, "You've got to be kidding." He retorted.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Li asked.

"I woke up to find I was a prisoner; if you wanted to converse with me, that wasn't a very smart way of going about it." Zak countered.

Li narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, "If you do not tell me what I wish to know, then I will force it from you." She threatened.

"You can try." Zak answered.

With an angry huff, Li turned her back to him for a moment, "I had hoped to welcome you to our lodge as our honored guest; but by withholding knowledge from us, you have proved to me that you would be a disruptive presence here." She began and then turned to face him again, her face hard, her eyes cold, "It appears the time for civil conversation has passed."

Zak narrowed his eyes and stared boldly back at her, "Yes, it appears so." He agreed.

"So be it." Li replied and turned to one of the men, "Tell Geon it is time so that she may summon the Four, Tarka."

The one called Tarka answered with a nod of his head, waved his hand to reveal the opening and exited.

Li returned her attention to her captive, "It will take a few moments to summon them; there is still time to reconsider." She offered.

Zak shook his head and laughed again, "I'm a prisoner here; if I tell you anything, it will not be willingly." He told her.

"That is a foolish choice." Li replied and stepped closer to him, "Because this will be most unpleasant."

Zak felt her begin to push against his defenses and he raised his shields, easily forcing her out, "You are strong, intruder; but you will be no match for us." Li warned, "Give in to me now and I can make it easier for you."

Zak shook his head and closed his eyes, gathering the Force around him for the coming battle.

Li scowled with annoyance at her rebellious guest as she raised one arm and stepped close enough to lay her palm on his forehead; but Zak brushed the hand off with a shake of his head, "Restrain him." Li ordered impatiently.

One of the remaining men came up behind the chair and clamped a hand on each side of Zak's head, forcing him to face Li who again placed her palm on the prisoner's forehead, "No." Zak protested, struggling to free himself.

"Resistance is pointless." Li told him as she tried once more to penetrate Zak's mental defenses.

Even though Zak's defenses continued to repel Li's assault, she continued to press relentlessly, searching for any weakness she could exploit to break through. When Tarka returned with Geon, however, she had yet to find one, "Join me, Geon." Li requested amiably and stretched out her other hand.

Without a word, Geon grasped the offered hand and allowed Li to draw Power from her. Li felt her subject stiffen slightly at the added assault but still she was unable to break through his tight mental shields, "You have been well taught." She told him with admiration, "Will you not reconsider?"

"Never." Zak retorted through gritted teeth.

"A pity." Li said as another woman, young and dark haired, entered the room.

"Ah, Rendar; join with Geon." Li instructed.

Zak's arms strained against his bonds and his hands curled into fists as the siege against his mind elevated; he tried unsuccessfully to turn his head to one side in a vain attempt to gain a brief respite from the onslaught, "It is useless, Young Zak; do not cause yourself further pain by continuing to fight." Li advised.

But Zak remained resistant and when a third appeared and took Rendar's outstretched hand, he let out a low moan, straining even harder against his restraints, "You are in agony; give in and end this foolishness." Li entreated once again as another woman joined with the third, "No." Zak gasped.

Li sighed, "Join me, Sealle." She instructed.

The fourth woman nodded and placed her free hand on Li's forearm completing the circle and besieging the weakening Jedi with a devastating wave of Power; Zak arched his back, fighting against the inevitable failure of his mental shields, "NOOOO!" He screamed as he felt his defenses finally beginning to buckle under Li's ruthless assault; with one last moan, they crumbled and Li's intrusion was complete. Moments later, she smiled triumphantly and lowered her arms, breaking the circle, "Release him, Arna; we are finished." Li ordered.

Arna nodded and complied; Zak dropped his head, breathing heavily from the exertion of the battle with Li, "It did not have to be that difficult, Young Zak; you could have joined us of your own free will." Li said.

Zak shook his head weakly and Li sighed once again, "You have great Power that you could have freely shared with us." She continued and then began to untie the tethers securing him, "You will remain with us because we have need of your Power; but as we cannot countenance rebellion, you will be treated as a hostile and must be harnessed." She told him, "Your little ones will be taken into our Lodge as its newest members; however, I fear the one called Ferri will be as resistant as you have proven to be and he too will be treated as a hostile. Only in time will we know if the girl, Shel, will fit in here; if she proves resistant, she will be turned out to the growlers as she will not be strong enough to endure the harnessing."

Zak raised his head to regard her, "Others...will...come for...us." He whispered, then his head lolled forward and he seemed to drop into a stupor.

Li smiled and lifted his chin, "So you say; well; time will tell, will it not?" She retorted, letting his head fall again, then turned to Arna, "Take several of your men to his craft and retrieve his companions; subdue the one called Ferri if you must, but have a care, his Power is valuable, and must not be wasted. If the girl, Shel resists, bind her and leave her for the growlers."

Arna nodded and triggered the wall opening; as he was leaving another woman with a gray streak running through her hair entered, "He is no good to me if his will is broken, Li." She said.

"Have you so little faith in my abilities, Asjen? His body is weakened, and his will subdued, but it is not broken. His pliancy will make him easier to harness." Li informed her.

"Hmm." Asjen responded as she touched the side of Zak's face, "Perhaps; is he mine to take now?"

"He is." Li confirmed and then gestured for the remaining guards who moved forward, one releasing the strap across Zak's chest so that the other could haul him to his feet, "Such a pity, Young Zak; you had so much more to offer than your Power." Li said and then moved aside.

Zak stumbled forward as the guards led him toward the opening; "He will give us great Power, Li." Asjen told the gray haired woman.

"Yes, and he has brought little ones to renew the Clan." Li added.

Asjen smiled, "Yes." She agreed and then followed her prisoner and his escort out.

"Do you think he is telling the truth, Li? About others coming for him?" Geon wondered.

Li shook her head, "I think not; they are exiles as those before us were. No one will come." Li assured her.


	19. Part 1 The Harnessing

Chapter 19/Part 1 The Harnessing

Kien dropped his 'borrowed' ship out of hyperspace above the Belaridian moon, "Well, here we are, brace yourself, this is going to get a little rough." He warned.

As the ship entered the atmosphere, it hit the same turbulence that Zak had encountered; but the sturdier and more maneuverable craft Kien had acquired easily withstood the battering of the upper atmospheric winds and landed without incident. Relieved to be free of the cramped confines of the stolen ship, Terak was out before either of his companions had released their harnesses. Sucking in the cool fresh Verdantian air, Terak waited for the hunters to join him. Moments later Devan appeared and stood beside him, "Well, isn't this pretty." She exclaimed.

"We aren't here to take in the view, Devan." Terak muttered.

"Rein it in, Lover; give us a moment to scope this place out." Devan advised as she rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

Terak smiled coldly as he grasped her hand and kissed her palm, "I just want to see that freak dead." He replied.

Devan flashed her devastating smile, "And you will, Terak, my love; all in good time." She promised.

Kien emerged from the ship carrying several weapons and a pair of long range spotters, "Hmm...this is going to be challenging." He announced as he scanned the nearby hills for any signs of movement.

"Yes, that's what makes it fun." Devan replied, reaching for one of the weapons and then turning to Terak, "Which would you prefer? Personally, I love a good crossbow; it makes for an interesting hunt."

"Well, crossbows are hard to come by; you'll have to settle for this." Kien answered, holding a long range blaster rifle out to her.

"You're such a liar, Kien; crossbows are hard to come by, but long-ranged scoped blaster rifles aren't?" Devan countered, "You probably never bothered to look."

"Next time we need weapons, you can do the buying, Devan darling." Kien retorted as he handed one of the rifles to Terak and then continued his search, "There we go; maybe this one be as difficult as we thought."

"Good, I want to get this over with." Terak said, "Which way?"

"Follow me." Kien replied.

They hiked away from the ship toward one of the hills; Kien continued to monitor the movement he had seen, adjusting their course to move closer to their unsuspecting target. Soon they were in the trees and could hear the rustle of movement just ahead of them. Devan raised her weapon and fired; they heard a yelp followed by the sound of crashing through the underbrush and the trio moved quickly to track it. A trail of blood showed them the way, ending at the base of a tree; but what they found was not what they expected. Devan's shot had taken down a creature nearly twice as tall as a normal human; it lay where it had fallen, crumpled face down and unmoving under the tree, "What in the name of the Maker is that?" Terak wondered as he cautiously approached it.

Devan prodded it with the barrel of her weapon and then flipped it over, "Well, it sure looks human, in a primitive kind of way." She said.

"It looks like some kind of throwback." Kien interjected from a save distance.

"I wonder if there are more of them." Devan pondered.

"Who cares; I thought we were hunting freaks." Terak replied.

"Change of plans; hunting throwbacks is so much more fun." Devan decided.

Terak scowled and crossed his arms, "I thought we agreed." He objected.

"That was before we knew about these things." Devan answered as she pulled a knife from her belt and lopped off a length of scraggly hair from her kill.

Kien wrinkled his nose, "That's disgusting, Devan." He told her, "It's filthy."

"Then I'll wash it after the hunt and braid it; if I get another, I hope the hair is a different color and then I can braid them together. It would make an excellent trophy." Devan replied.

"Well, I didn't come here to hunt throwbacks; you two do whatever you want, but I'm going after the freaks. I'll meet you back at the ship when I'm finished." Terak announced.

"Fine, but if you aren't there when we get back, we won't be waiting for you." Kien informed him.

Devan flashed Terak a seductive smile, "Don't listen to him, Lover; you take as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere without you." She promised and then pulled him close.

Terak allowed her to pull his head down and nibble his ear as he caressed her neck with his tongue and then pushed her away, "Later; when I've finished with my dear brother and his friends." He said and then turned and disappeared into the trees.

-------------

Zak fought weakly as he was hustled down a doorless corridor; but the mental struggle with Li had left him drained and barely able to walk. As a precaution, Tarka paused long enough to bind his hands before continuing on. They passed several Lodgers, who stared at the bound stranger with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. The woman, Asjen, moved on ahead, triggering an opening in the wall a few meters down and waiting there until they passed through before closing it up behind her. They continued on down this narrower, deserted corridor until it ended; Asjen moved past them, triggered the opening and led the way into a fairly large room. A wave of her hand triggered the lighting to reveal banks of control panels lining the walls; some alive with an assortment of flashing lights, others completely dark. In the center of the room, separated by three or four meters, were a pair rectangular metal frames, black in color, each about four meters high and about a meter wide; beside each one was a bare console made of the same shiny black material. Another pair of similar frames stood behind the first pair, but several panels on their attached consoles were lit up, one area blinking orange at regular intervals; and the frames were occupied. One by a woman standing perfectly still, eyes closed, with her arms at her side; a metallic band encircled her head.

The occupant of the other was much larger, holding its arms above its head and standing with its legs spread slightly apart, it nearly filled the entire space within the frame; an identical metallic band around its much larger head. Beams of light wound up its legs and down its arms before intertwining to wrap around the creature's body. For the moment, Asjen ignored her captive as she moved to the right console, touching several areas which, in turn began to glow and emit a low hum. Zak, still reeling from Li's brutal probe, stood impassively between his escorts, trying, through the dazed fog clouding his ravaged mind, to comprehend the purpose of the frames. Asjen finished her work at one console and moved to the one behind it; working at it much the same as she had the first until, after a moment, the console went dark. She moved to the woman standing inside the frame and removed the band from around the her head, "You're time has been shortened; you have been relieved." She said.

The figure nodded and replied, "As you wish; we live to serve the Lodge." Then the figure, a young woman with long black hair, stepped from the frame and moved toward him.

She looked curiously back at Asjen, "He is the intruder; the one who came from the sky." Asjen explained as she hung the band on a rack containing several others.

"And he has come to join us?" The woman surmised.

Asjen shook her head, "No, he has proven to be uncooperative and rebellious; Li has given him over to be harnessed." She explained.

The woman glared at Zak, "A pity to harness one so young; but we cannot have dissidence here." She said, echoing Li's words and then touched the side of face.

Zak flinched at her touch, "And yet he has great Power; the Lodge will benefit from it." The woman continued.

A low growl sounded from the other frame and the figure there began to struggle; it finally dawned on Zak that the beams of light were holding the creature within the frame. Asjen moved to the console next to that frame and touched several panels; with a low moan, the creature's head drooped and it seemed to sag into its restraints. She then turned back toward them, "Return to the common area, Dahl; I must continue." She ordered.

Dahl bowed her head and left through the opening; Asjen moved toward the opening and closed it with a wave of her hand. Zak shifted between the two guards as Asjen turned back to him, "Your time has come, young intruder." She told him.

Tarka took his arm and moved him into the right frame; Zak resisted, but was still too weak to do more than delay the inevitable as Tarka removed the tether binding his wrists and pulled his arms above his head inside the frame, "No, no, Tarka, move them further apart; Miko, take his other arm." Asjen instructed.

For a moment, both men held Zak's arms in place as he struggled, while Asjen placed her hand over another part of the console. Zak's fingers began to tingle and he looked up to see tiny rivulets of light, emanating from both upper corners of the frame, wrapping around his fingers and then moving over his hands, when they reached his wrists, the guards released his arms. Zak tried to lower his arms, put he was held fast in the grip in the light; he continued to struggle as the light wound around his arms down to his shoulders where they joined together around his chest. He was slow to register that the light was only a carrier for the energy field which now held his upper body immobile, "No!" He exclaimed as he bent his knees trying to pull his arms free.

"It is useless to struggle; a pointless waste of energy. Even the growlers are powerless within the light." Asjen informed him.

But it satisfied her to see him struggle because it meant that Li had been right, his will had not been broken.

She touched another section of the console, the hum grew louder and the floor seemed to fall away under his feet as Asjen shortened the beam to raise him several centimeters. For a moment he dangled there until the guards spread his legs, much as they had his arms and held them for the corner light to catch. But the light seemed to dance off his boots and would not catch, "Remove his foot coverings; they are interfering with the beam." She ordered.

Tarka nodded and pulled Zak's boots. Quickly, Zak felt the tingling in his toes, and renewed his struggled; but the men held his legs firmly until the light had wound around his ankles and partway up his calves. The beams of light continued their winding paths up past his knees to his thighs before joining and terminating just below his waist. Testing the parameters of his confinement, Zak found that he could do nothing more than move his head, wiggle his toes and flex his fingers. He was completely at the mercy of these people now; and he knew even the Force would be useless against the energy field entwined around him. He was exhausted, beaten, his mind still raw from Li's savaging; and all he could think about was his failure to keep the knowledge of the other Jedi from Li. He held out the slim hope that Ferri had decided to leave the ship before Arna and his men could get to them; or barring this, that the Jedi had discovered their location and were rushing to their rescue, "Do you feel discomfort?" Asjen asked.

"What?" Zak gasped.

"Do you feel discomfort?" Asjen repeated impatiently.

"I..I don't...I can't...move." Zak stammered.

Asjen smiled coldly, "As you should not." She replied.

"Then...I...yes, I..." Zak struggled.

"Is there strain on your arms or legs?" Asjen asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh..." Zak thought for a moment and then answered her truthfully, "No."

"Good; are you having difficulty breathing?" Asjen asked.

Zak shook his head, "No, I...I...no." He stammered.

"Excellent; then where do you feel discomfort?" Asjen questioned.

"I..am..." Zak began, shook his head, closed his eyes and tried again, "Why...why..." And then gave up, "It doesn't...matter."

Asjen nodded in understanding, "Now I see. You are displeased with your detention." She guessed, "But it is of your own making. Your behavior has proven you are a hostile; and like the growlers, you must be controlled through restraint."

Zak sighed and shook his head; Asjen returned to the rack holding the metallic bands, thought for a moment and then removed one of them, "Your harnessing is nearly complete." She informed him as she moved to stand before him, "We have only to channel your Power."

Zak looked at her in puzzlement and Asjen's cold smile returned, "I will explain. The Power provides the energy to run the Lodge; it gives us light, cools and warms our air, fuels our cooking devices and heats our bathing water. The Power of the growlers, while strong , is limited by their inability to properly focus it; and so each Lodger is required to occupy a stanchion for several hours in order to maintain an even flow of energy. Even so, unless all four stanchions are occupied, there are some areas that will not function; that is why you see some darkened panels." She began.

"Explain...growlers." Zak requested.

"The creature behind you is a growler." Asjen answered.

"Also...a prisoner...then." Zak determined.

Asjen sighed, "It is their purpose; and it is necessary for the good of the Clan." She insisted, "After a time, he will be returned to the trees and another will take his place."

"Still...wrong." Zak said.

His captor glared at him, "You know nothing." She retorted and reached up to place the band around Zak's head.

Zak jerked his head back, "No." He stated.

"Resistance is pointless." She reminded him as Tarka moved behind him, holding his head in place while she positioned the band and adjusted the fit; Zak's fingers flexed as he renewed his struggle to free himself.

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Tarka and Miko, "The rest is for me to complete." She told them.

They bowed their heads as the opening appeared and then passed through it, "Why...only...one?" Zak asked as she sealed the opening.

"Only one growler? The stanchion next to you is empty because the growler moved on and we have not yet been able to secure another to take his place; yours is empty because the Lodger was no longer necessary and was dismissed." Asjen continued.

"So...your...your people...cannot..." Zak began, but struggled to continue.

"It is a great strain for them to focus enough of the Power to provide energy and they tire quickly." Asjen answered.

"And...me?" Zak questioned.

Again Asjen's cold smile appeared, "You, intruder; you are unique. You have Power as great as the growlers; and you have shown the ability to control it better than any in our Clan. With your harnessing, it will no longer be necessary for the Lodgers to take a place in the stanchions. And when your companion is harnessed, the Power of the Lodge Clan will be unsurpassed." She answered and then moved to the console again, "Your contribution, however unwillingly you give it, will be remembered long after you have moved on."

Zak sighed and shook his head, "If your questions have been answered, it is long past time for me to finish." Asjen said.

"This...this is wrong." Zak told her.

"The opinion of a true dissident; Li was wise to order you harnessed." Asjen decided, waving her hand over the only area of the console still dark.

The band around Zak's head became slightly warm and the young Jedi felt the Force suddenly swirl up around him. He shook his head, his fingers flexing as he struggled to push it away, finally fully understanding what it meant to be harnessed. But even as he struggled, the darkened panels along the wall began to light up. Asjen smiled at him, "I am finished. You have been successfully harnessed." She informed him.

-------------

With Saeri riding on his back, Park led the way up into the hills. It was a struggle for Ferri to keep pace with them even without carrying the 3 year old youngling. But Park was vigilant, and continued to watch the injured Jedi, being careful not to let him fall too far behind. Finally, as they crossed over a large hill, several openings revealed themselves in the hill beyond, "We have reached the Caves." Park announced.

As if sensing their approach, several appeared from inside to stare at them curiously; a woman broke away and trotted toward them, "You have found them!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it was a close, however." Park answered, squatting to let Saeri slide off his back.

"Well, no matter; you have returned, and they are safe now." The woman replied, placing a hand on Saeri's shoulders as she turned to guide them all back to the caves.

Ferri hobbled several steps forward; it was getting difficult to hear over the roaring in his ears and the light seemed to collapse around him. He stumbled another step before the darkness overtook him completely; he felt himself falling but did not remember hitting the ground.

When he regained his senses, he was lying on a soft mat; he raised his head slightly to see that his freshly bandaged leg was elevated and immobilized. He heard the trickle of water and turned to see a raven haired woman smiling at him, "Park, he has joined us again." She announced as she placed a cool damp cloth over his forehead.

Park came to stand behind the woman, "Apologies; I failed to sense your distress until it was too late. Your little ones are safe; Daria is telling them stories while they eat." He said.

Ferri struggled to sit up but was pushed down gently by the woman, "You are not ready quite yet." She told him.

"Who...?" Ferri murmured thickly.

Park sighed, "Apologies again; I have neglected to introduce you to Ket. She is my mate." He answered and then pulled up a stool and sat down.

"I am eager to hear of the Jedi; however, Ket has determined that you must regain your strength first. So perhaps, instead I could answer any questions you might have." Park offered.

"What will happen to Zak?" Ferri asked immediately.

"Zak? Ah, your missing companion." Park surmised, "He is in the custody of the Lodge Clan; if he was pliant, they will allow him to join them."

"Pliant?"

Park thought for a moment, "He would have been questioned by Li, the Clan leader; if she found his responses satisfactory, then he would not be considered a threat." He finally answered.

"And if she found him unsatisfactory?" Ferri asked.

Park glanced at Ket who sighed sadly and nodded her head, "If Li believes he is not cooperating, which is highly probable, she will consider him hostile." He replied.

"And?"

"And he will be harnessed." Park finished.

"I don't understand." Ferri said.

"Zak will be their prisoner; and they will use his Power to provide energy for the Lodge." Park told him.

Ferri tried to sit up, but was restrained by the pair, "You cannot help him if this has happened; the Lodge, especially the harnessing room, is heavily guarded. If you trespass there and are discovered, they will consider you a hostile as well, and you will find yourself in the same situation as your companion." Ket said.

Ferri sighed in resignation and gave in, realizing she was right, "Will he die?" Ferri wondered.

"Die?" Park repeated, "If you mean will he move on; I do not think Li will allow it until he is no longer of any use to them."

"What kind of people are they?" Ferri asked.

"Oh, very much like us; we have the same origins but took divergent paths." Park answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Ferri replied.

Park smiled, "Perhaps it would be easier for you to believe if you knew our past." He suggested.

"I don't think so; but I guess I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well tell me." Ferri prompted.


	20. Part 2 The Story of the Cave Clan

Chapter 19/Part 2 The Story of the Cave Clan

Park nodded and slipped from the stool to sit on the floor, "You should take some nourishment; I will bring a bowl of broth." Ket announced as she stood up and left the two alone.

"Before my time, before the time of those before me, and even before that, the first of our people arrived. They were exiles, fleeing the persecution of those who possessed the Power. The place they fled was called Belarid; you know of this place." Park began.

Ferri nodded and Park continued, "They arrived on several ships; how many were on those ships has long since been forgotten; they brought their little ones, but only a few possessions. They were running, you see, and had little time to gather things. For many years before the persecutions, those with and without the Power lived in peace and harmony; intermingling and bringing little ones forth. But for reasons that have been lost, those possessing the Power were labeled abominations by those who did not and they became hated and feared. Then the slaughter began and the ground turned black with the blood of the massacred; the killing was indiscriminate, old and young alike. Those who managed to escape the first wave of persecutions banded together and fled in ships. They knew of this place from those among them who had traveled before the time of the persecutions and saw that it would be a good place to raise their little ones far from the slaughter. It was not an easy life here in those early days; but they had escaped the slaughter, and, to them, that was most important. They dismantled their ships, knowing they would never be leaving, and used the salvaged pieces to construct a home which they christened the Lodge. They learned to hunt horned grazers and shaggy shoulders to provide food; they learned which of the native plants were edible and began to cultivate them.

"After a time, another ship arrived bringing with it mostly little ones and a few middlings who brought news of the continuing persecutions; how these young exiles came to be on this ship or who had known to program it to land here was never discovered, although it came to be believed that they were smuggled out by a group of more rational citizens. Fearing that these new exiles may have been followed, the elders of the Lodge ordered the ship to be gutted of anything useful and the rest scattered about to make it appear as if it had crashed. Several cycles passed before another ship appeared in the sky, and the people wondered if their sanctuary had finally been discovered. But the ship harbored only more little ones, not hostiles; as before they welcomed them into the Lodge and salvaged the ship. What they could not use this time, however, they buried. More cycles passed and yet another ship of little ones came; as before they salvaged what they could of the ship and buried the rest in the same place as the one before it. From time to time over many cycles, ships continued to come, all bearing more little ones and always the little ones would be taken in and their ships salvaged then buried over the previous ones and the Mound began to take shape.

"With the passage of cycles, those who had built the Lodge moved on; but many had joined in the cycles before moving on and brought forth little ones who grew to join and bring forth more little ones and so the Lodge people grew in numbers, both from those who brought forth life here and from the little ones who arrived from the sky. Then the ships stopped coming; whether it was because reason had finally returned to the people of Belarid, or those with Power had been completely exterminated, no one could determine. And so after a time, the Lodge people stopped looking to the sky for ships; what had happened on Belarid no longer concerned them, for they were safe and their numbers many, and they continued to bring forth new life.

"But without the ships, the Lodge could no longer be expanded, and as the little ones grew, joined and brought forth their own little ones, it became apparent that the Lodge could not hold them all. Several men were chosen and left the Lodge hoping to find a suitable location for another lodge; they were gone for many days and the remaining Lodgers began to wonder if they had met with misfortune and had moved on. Hope of their return had all but faded when the scouts reappeared with good news concerning a system of caves, located in the hills some distance from them. These caves, the explorers explained would negate the need to build another lodge.

"A great feast was held that night to celebrate their return and success. In the days that followed, decisions on how many should depart to colonize the caves and what they should take for provisions were discussed and debated. In the end, it was decided that those with very new little ones and those very close to their time to move on should remain within the safe confines of the Lodge. Although still allowed the choice to stay if they wished, the new colony would be comprised of the joinings who had yet to bring forth little ones, or whose little ones had grown to middlings; several young unjoined men and woman and some of the older joinings also expressed a desire to be part of this new venture and it was agreed to by the Lodge Elders. By the end of the long days; but before the weather turned cold, preparations were at last complete for the trip to the cave lodging. Considering the length of time which had passed while the explorers were absent, it did not take the emigrants long to reach their destination. It had taken longer, you see, to discover the caves when actually they were not a great distance at all from the Lodge. As the splinter colony adjusted to life in the caves and became more self-sufficient, it no longer seemed appropriate to refer to themselves as the Lodgers; they were, after all, no longer part of Lodge life and lived in caves not lodges. While they still had contact with those in the Lodge and intermingled to form joinings with the Lodge people, their lives were separate and, because of their surroundings, different. They began to call themselves the Cave Clan; and referred to their home as the Caves. Soon afterwards, Lodgers became known as the Lodge Clan.

"Life in both colonies was good for several years; the people worked hard, but they were happy and the colonies prospered. Then, after so many cycles of constant use, the fuel cells salvaged from their ships to provide power began to fail. The ones from the original ships were the first to go; and two of these older cells provided power to the Caves. When the first of these failed, leaving the Caves with only one, the Elders of the Cave Clan traveled to the Lodge believing that the Lodge Clan would replace their failed fuel cell; but the Lodge Clan Elders refused, claiming several of theirs had already failed, and if they replaced the one that had failed in the Caves, they would be left with no replacement should another fail at the Lodge."

"Was it true?" Ferri asked.

Park shook his head, "That I do not know; but the Elders of the Cave Clan believed the Lodge Elders were being less than truthful. They returned to the Caves empty-handed and angry; it was the first sign of dissension between the Clans."

"And so they learned to use the Force to provide their power." Ferri surmised.

"The Force? Ah yes, the Power; in truth, that happened by chance. You see, they were left with only one fuel cell now; and they had no way of knowing how long it would be before that one failed as well, they needed to either find another source to power the Caves, or a way to renew the failed cell. One colonist, his name was Lathen, I believe, suggested trying to transfer the Power into the cell, but after several unsuccessful attempts, the Elders began to think it impossible. Unwilling to give up, Lathen continued to experiment with his idea; to check the cell after each Power transfer attempt, he would check the cell with a heating unit and a flask of water. After several failures, even he began to doubt it would work, until the day the water in the flask began to steam and then boil. Excited by this discovery, he sought and was granted permission to expand his work to discover just how much power the apparently newly charged fuel cell could generate; but when he routed the cell to the lighting unit, it failed to work at all. Puzzled, he made several adjustments and asked his middling to help him find where he had erred. There was a miscommunication between the two. The middling thought Lathen gave him the signal to power the lighting unit up again; however, Lathen was still working on the connections between the cell and the lighting unit. There was a surge of power, and the lights began to blaze brightly; when the middling turned to acknowledge Lathen's success, Lathen was still holding the connections. Thinking back to his first success with the heating unit, Lathen realized he had actually been holding the connection between it and the cell together when it finally worked. It was not long before Lathen was able to fine tune his control of the Power and then to teach the rest of the Clan how to do it as well."

"Wait; you're telling me that harnessing actually started here?" Ferri interrupted.

"It started here, yes; but soon, word spread to the Lodge that the Cave Clan had discovered an alternative to the fuel cells and they sent several Lodgers to learn the ability to channel the Power. Although the Elders were still angry with the Lodge, they allowed the visiting Lodgers to join those who were learning from Lathen. But the strained relations between the two Clans did not improve with this sharing of knowledge; in fact, as time went on, the two colonies saw less and less of each other. The Lodgers began, for some unknown reason, to deify the Mound and declared it off limits to anyone except them. Joinings between the two lodged dwindled and then ceased altogether. If anyone was concerned at this sudden schism, it was soon overshadowed by an alarming trend in the Caves concerning the newly brought forth little ones; more and more of them moved on soon after they were brought forth or were brought forth still; most alarming, though, were those brought forth with oddities."

"What kind of oddities?" Ferri asked.

"Most often is was their unusually large size; however, at times it was also coupled with other deformities. In any case, it was thought to be some kind of plague attacking the little ones; and so the Elders sent a runner to the Lodge to see if their little ones were also being affected. The runner returned with disappointing news; the Lodge Elders would not see him, and refused to even discuss the possibility of plague within the Lodge. When the runner tried to speak with some of the Lodgers, a security detailed escorted him out of the Lodge and would not allow him back in."

"Alright, you've talked about your Clan here; and you've talked about the Lodge, but you haven't said anything about the growlers. In all the time your people have been here, didn't they ever encounter them? I mean, did they just suddenly appear? Or did another ship bring them here?" Ferri questioned.

Park sighed and then continued, leaving Ferri's question unanswered, "When the Elders learned how secretive the Lodge Clan had become, they began to wonder what the Lodgers were hiding. They decided to send a spy in and devised a plan to make it appear as if he or she was unhappy at the Caves and wished to live at the Lodge. A woman whose little one had moved on quickly after coming forth volunteered, and the Elders agreed; it appeared to be the perfect ruse and it worked. It did not take long for the woman to discover what the Lodge was up to. They had constructed an entire room devoted to the harnessing the Power to generate energy for the Lodge using the method they had learned from Lathen. Several stations, built to focus the Power had been erected, and all lodgers, excluding little ones, were required to spend a certain amount of time at those stations. A schedule had been devised to be certain that all the stations were occupied at all times.

"It was only with great difficulty and at great risk to herself that the woman was able to finally escape from the Lodge and return to her own Clan once she had gained the information the Elders needed; the Lodge Elders, you see, had made it illegal to leave the Lodge to join the Cave Clan. Even being seen talking with a Caver was considered an act of treason. When the Elders heard what was happening at the Lodge, they sent word that they would like to meet with the Lodge Elders to discuss the situation. The answer they received from the Lodge was clear: the Lodge Clan was under no obligation to enter into any discussion concerning the governing of their Lodge; and if the Elders continued to press the issue, the Lodge Elders would consider it an act of war. Reluctantly, the Cave Elders realized their was nothing more they could do, and cut themselves off completely from the Lodge."

"When was that?" Ferri asked.

"Several cycles before my coming." Park answered.

"And you've never reconciled with the Lodge?" Ferri wondered.

Park smiled, "In truth, the joining which brought me forth were Lodgers." He admitted.

"Well, I can see why they left." Ferri stated, "Were you born at the Lodge then?"

"Born? Ah, came forth; yes." Park answered.

"And your mother...uh, the one who brought you forth, and her mate, they escaped the Lodge to come here then." Ferri guessed.

"Her mate did, and he brought me with him; the one you would call my mother stayed with the Lodge." Park corrected.

"Why?"

Park looked down at the floor, "Li is the one who brought me forth." He revealed.

"Li?!" Ferri exclaimed, "The same Li that took Zak, that Li?"

"Yes; from what I later learned, she became obsessed with bringing more power to the Lodge at any cost. It caused a great rift in her joining and I was too small at the time to understand what was happening; but I could sense something was terribly wrong. Then, one night, he came and took me and we came here."

Park stood up and turned away from the young Jedi; and Ferri sensed that whatever else he had to say was very difficult for him. Ferri, to his credit, was patient and waited silently for Park to continue. A moment later, Park cleared his throat and returned to his place on the floor.

"Earlier, you inquired about the growlers and where they came from..." Park took a deep breath and exhaled, "Apologies; this is difficult...because the growlers...well, the little ones who were brought forth with oddities, they became the growlers."

"Force." Ferri gasped.

"And there is more." Park confessed and then covered his mouth for a moment, "Li...Li was part of a Lodge committee that..." He closed his eyes and swallowed, "Apologies; I will begin again. When so few normal little ones came forth, the Cave Clan decided as a collective to bring no more forth; while the Lodge Clan continued to join and bring forth little ones knowing...knowing very few would be right...because they discovered..." Again Park paused, this time covered his eyes with one hand, "The odd little ones were tested...and discovered to possess the Power to a greater degree than normal little ones."

"Power to harness." Ferri whispered, barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes; and Li has brought forth several of these since my coming." Park added.

"Barbaric."

"Yes."

"And my friend is being held by this woman...I can't stay here, Park." Ferri decided, struggling to swing his legs over the edge of the mat.

"Do not be foolish; you must accept that your friend's fate has already been sealed and there is nothing you can do. You stand little chance of bringing your friend out of the Lodge even if he has not yet been harnessed. And by this time, he most likely already has been; in which case it would be completely impossible." Park argued, pushing Ferri back and holding him down.

"You said yourself there was a chance they would just let him join them; and then it would just be a matter of getting him out." Ferri countered.

"How far do you think you would get, young crippled Jedi? And what of the little ones with you; would you abandon them?" Park questioned, "It is doubtful Li would find him anything but uncooperative; even if he revealed everything she wished to know, she would claim he was holding back. If his Power is as great as yours, and he is as well trained as you are, she would find any excuse to harness him. His only hope at this point is if your people come for you."

With a great exhalation, Ferri stopped struggling, "He's my friend."

"I know this; and I am very sorry." Park told him.


	21. Power Struggle

Chapter 20 Power Struggle

The cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and immediately began its descent. As it dropped into the atmosphere, it slipped through the pockets of turbulence with ease under Raymus Antilles' guidance. The two Jedi joined him on the ship's bridge to monitor the slow steady blip of the shuttle's homing beacon and were rewarded when the rhythm quickened, a sign that the cruiser was nearing the downed craft; it was not long before the Republican ship was hovering above the Mound preparing to land.

---------------

Li paced the length of her council room as Arna related his report to her, "So they were taken by the growlers then? If our young guest had been open with us, this would not have happened." Li stated angrily.

"The growlers had been there, Li; that was apparent, but I do not believe they have the intruders." Arna replied.

"If there was no one left in the craft when you arrived, and it appeared the growlers has been inside, then what reason would there be to believe our intruders were not taken by them?" Li demanded.

"This." Arna answered and opened the palm of his hand.

Li's eyes narrowed as she snatched the item from him to examine it for herself; a small carved stone suspended from a length of braided homespun, "Park. Of course the Cavers would have seen the fall as well; I just had not expected them to act so quickly. I should have known better." She said, "I want them, Arna; the Cave Clan will use them against us."

"Do you actually believe that, Li?" Geon asked.

"Yes." Li answered firmly, "And you should know better than to question me; do I sense dissent from you, Geon?"

Geon looked at the floor, "No, of course not. Apologies, Li; I should not have doubted your judgment." She conceded.

"There is more, Li; on our return, we discovered a still growler." Arna continued.

Li waved her hand dismissively, "There is nothing new about growlers moving on; just days ago one did so in the harnessing room." She replied.

"But this one was forced to move on; there was a great wound to his chest. I have never seen such a wound." Arna expanded.

"Could the Cavers have created a new weapon without our knowledge?" Li wondered.

"I do not believe so; and even if this were possible, it is not their nature to create weapons." Geon said, "And they would certainly never still a growler."

"That is true; they have never been ones to fight. And they are soft in regards to the growlers. Perhaps I will converse again with our young dissident." Li replied.

"He had no weapon when he was felled, Li." Geon pointed out.

"That does not mean that his companion did not." Li countered, "Yes, I believe we must converse again."

---------------

"Well, this doesn't look good." Anakin stated as he stepped inside the shuttle, "It seems whoever took Zak took all of them."

"Possibly; but if that is the case, why did you not feel similar distress from your Padawan as I felt from mine?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know; but if they aren't with Zak, then where are they?" He asked.

Obi-Wan stretched a hand out and called something to him, "It should not be difficult to find them." He answered, dangling one of the Force inhibiting collars in Anakin's face.

Anakin grinned, "Melak wasn't as smart as he thought." He said and then gestured to the wreckage, "But what do you think did all this?"

"I am sure the answer will present itself in time; for now, we should try to see if we can track our missing Jedi." Obi-Wan replied.

"_Master Skywalker; I believe you should return to the ship." _Raymus Antilles hailed on Anakin's comm.

Puzzled, Anakin pulled his comm from his belt, "What is it, Captain?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment, _"Anakin, please come." _Padme's voice pleaded.

"Padme? What is it; what's wrong?" Anakin demanded, glancing at Obi-Wan who rubbed his beard and raised an eyebrow.

"_I've just heard from Master Windu, Annie...two of our babies...oh, Annie...Luke and Haddie...are missing." _Padme told him, tearfully.

"Missing? That's ridiculous; they must be hiding in the Temple somewhere." Anakin insisted.

"_No, Anakin; it's been thoroughly searched. They're just...gone." _Padme replied.

"What does Master Windu say?" Anakin asked, trying to remain calm for Padme's sake.

"_I think that's why he contacted us; he wanted permission to talk to Leia." _Padme answered.

"Leia; if anyone knows what that pair is up to, it would be her. Master Windu knows our younglings too well." Anakin said, "You did tell him it was alright."

"_Yes, of course; he said he would contact us again after he is finished with her." _

"It shouldn't take long; Master Windu is very persuasive." Anakin assured his worried wife.

"_Are you coming back here?" _Padme asked hopefully.

"No, I..." Anakin began until Obi-Wan began to nod vigorously, "I...just a moment, Padme."

He muted his comm, "Obi-Wan..."

"Return to the ship until you know what has become of your younglings; Cody and I can begin the search and you can join us once they have been located. In case you had not noticed, Padme needs you more than we do at the moment." Obi-Wan told him.

"So I just desert a mission to be with my family? What kind of Jedi does that make me?" Anakin wondered.

Obi-Wan smiled and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "One who must sometimes make difficult choices. You are not deserting this mission, Anakin; you are only handling a more important one first." He answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Anakin asked.

"Very sure, my brother." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin sighed, "I will see you in a few minutes." He announced into the comm.

"_Thank you, Annie." _Padme answered.

Anakin replaced his comm and grasped Obi-Wan's arm, "May the Force be with you, Master." He said.

"And with you and your family, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded.

---------------

In the Lower Council Chamber, Mace Windu scowled down at the dark haired youngling seated across from him; she stared back up at him without fear.

Mace huffed, "Do you know why I wish to speak with you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, Master Windu." She answered innocently.

"Are you quite sure about that, Leia Skywalker?" He questioned sternly, giving her one last chance to admit she knew exactly why she had been summoned.

Leia swallowed hard and blinked, "Honestly, Master Windu; I really don't know." She insisted.

Mace's scowl turned fiercer, "Do you know where your brothers are?" He asked bluntly.

"Uh...should I?" Leia asked evasively.

"This is not a game, young lady." Mace reprimanded harshly, "Perhaps you would prefer speaking with your father."

Leia seemed to wilt just a little and stared down at the floor, "I promised not to tell." She whispered.

Mace sighed and softened as he stood up and moved to squat in front of her, "Luke and Hadrian may have done something very dangerous, Leia; you must tell me what they are up to."

"But I promised." Leia protested.

"I know; however, it was a promise you should not have made." Mace told her.

When Leia didn't answer and continued to stare at the floor, Mace sighed again, "Did they sneak aboard Boba's ship?" He asked.

Leia bit her lip and fidgeted, "Very well, as it appears you are determined to remain defiant, you must face your father now." Mace informed her as he stood up and moved to the door, "Come along."

"Please don't make me do that, Master Windu." Leia pleaded, stubbornly remaining seated.

"You leave me no choice; either tell me where your brothers are, or tell your father." Mace ordered.

For a moment more, Leia remained defiant, "Now, Leia." Mace commanded pointing to the floor beside him.

"They're with Boba." She finally admitted with a sigh.

"I thought as much; and just how did they manage to allude Master Rega?" Mace asked.

"Umm...I guess I did that." Leia confessed.

Mace shook his head and huffed again, "Do you think that was fair to Master Rega? She is very upset, Leia." He replied.

"I'm sorry." Leia answered, staring at the floor again.

"Tell that to Master Rega and to your parents who are very worried about your brothers." Mace scolded.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I." Leia guessed.

"Oh yes." Mace confirmed.

---------------

"They've done what?" Boba asked incredulously.

"_They have sequestered themselves on your ship, Boba." _Mace repeated.

Boba turned to Dena and she stood up, "I'll find them." She said.

"Dena's going to look for them now; if you're right, we'll return immediately." Boba informed the Jedi Master.

"_No; Master Skywalker has requested that you continue on to Bella. I believe he wishes to deal with this matter personally."_ Mace countered.

"Ouch." Boba replied.

Mace's image almost seemed to smile, "Here they are." Dena announced, ushering in the two stowaways.

"_You are both in a great deal of trouble; just what were you planning to do?" _Mace demanded as Dena pushed the two boys into Mace's line of sight.

Hadrian looked down at the floor, but Luke stared boldly at the holographic Jedi Master, "We just wanted to help." He answered.

"_That was foolish and inconsiderate. Your mother has been beside herself with worry and your father has had to suspend his part in the search; and to involve your sister in this foolishness..." _Mace replied and then shook his head, _"Did you stop to think about how dangerous these people are?"_

"We were gonna be careful." Luke protested.

Mace glared at him, _"Two Jedi lost their lives facing them; Master Horan was an experienced Master, and Khyber was only several years from Knighthood. What makes you believe you could have been more careful than they were?" _He asked.

Luke shrugged and looked down, "I dunno." He conceded.

"_No, you don't; and how do you think your sister would feel if one or both of you had been hurt or worse? How do you think the rest of your family would feel?" _Mace questioned.

"We didn't think about that." Luke admitted.

"_Well, you should have; impulsiveness is not a good trait in a Jedi." _Mace replied.

"No, Master Windu." Luke mumbled, "What happens to us now?"

"_Your father will deal with you." _Mace answered.

"Uh oh." Hadrian whispered.

"_Yes, 'uh oh'; I would not want to be in your boots right now, either of you." _Mace said, _"Now you are under Boba's authority, so you will listen to him until you arrive on Bella; is that clear?"_

"Yes, Master Windu." Both boys responded.

"_Good." _Mace finished, _"I am sorry about this, Boba."_

"That's alright; we'll handle these two." Boba assured him.

"_I know you will; follow the shuttle's homing beacon, their ship has landed nearby." _Mace instructed.

"Will do, Master Windu." Boba replied and then turned to the wayward Skywalkers, "Boy are you two in trouble."

---------------

Anakin put an arm around his wife, "Well, at least we know where they are now." He said.

"I'm alright now, Anakin; you should go." Padme told him.

"I'll wait until Boba gets here; I want to have a talk with those two." Anakin replied.

"I can do that." Padme insisted.

"I'm sure you can; but this is something they have to hear from both of us." Anakin answered, "And I don't want to give Luke any more time to think of excuses for his recklessness."

---------------

Asjen turned away from her work as Li strode into the harnessing room, "Li, I was just going to contact you, our intruder is attempting to resist, but your mind sweep has weakened his will." She began.

"Does he possess awareness?" Li asked studying the young Jedi suspended inside the harnessing stanchion; his eyes were closed and his head appeared to be resting on his chest.

"Some." Asjen answered.

"Enough to converse?" Li asked, sceptically.

"For a short period, possibly." Asjen told her truthfully.

Li nodded and moved closer to the stanchion, "Intruder Zak?"

Zak's fingers twitch and he moaned softly, "Rouse yourself; I have questions." Li ordered.

His fingers twitched again and he murmured something unintelligible, but he did not raise his head; Li turned to Asjen, "This does not seem right, Asjen." She observed.

"A moment." Asjen replied and then waved her hand over the a corner of the console.

The energy field securing the captive hummed and Zak moaned again, louder this time; his fingers flexed convulsively and he tossed his head. Then he moaned once more, licked his lips, sighed heavily and then cracked his eyes open to squint at her.

"I wish to converse." Li said.

Zak shook his head slowly, "Know...all." He mumbled thickly.

"I do not know all, intruder; tell me about your weapons." Li demanded.

Again Zak shook his head, then licked his lips and swallowed, "No...weapons." He answered with great effort.

"You are lying; a growler was stilled by a weapon we have never encountered." Li countered accusingly.

"Stilled?"

Li huffed in annoyance, "Do not test my patience." She warned.

"Explain...stilled." Zak requested.

"Oh. Apologies; do you know slaughtered?" Li asked.

Zak closed his eyes, nodded and swallowed for the second time, "Slaughtered; yes...but..." He insisted.

Li scowled angrily, "I can take the knowledge from you as I did before." She threatened, "Now tell me about your weapons."

Zak sighed, licked his lips again and dropped his head, "No...weapons...no...slaughter." He mumbled.

"Very well; you leave me little choice." Li told him, then closed her eyes in concentration.

Zak's necked snapped back, his fingers curled and he screamed in pain. With his shields gone, he had no defense as she ripped through the raw open wound that was his mind and then withdrew quickly. Zak's head fell forward as he gasped for breath.

"Apologies. Had you been more truthful with me when we last conversed, I would have been more inclined to believe you this time." Li said.

Zak continued to gasp and did not respond, "And because you resisted and wasted time, Arna did not reach your companions in time." Li continued.

"In...time...for...what?" Zak asked.

"The growlers reached the ship before Arna and the others could. They were gone when Arna arrived." Li replied.

Zak shook his head; even in his dazed and weakened state, he could sense Li's deception, "Dead...then?" He asked.

"Dead? I do not know this word. However, the growlers are primitive and uncivilized; how do you think your little ones will fare against such brutality?" Li answered.

What may have been a weak, gasping laugh escaped from Zak and he managed to raise his head and stare back at Li, "Brutal...ity? Better...dead...than...here." He retorted; then his head dropped back down again.

Li turned to Asjen who shook her head, "He retained awareness longer than I expected. Unless you wish me to release him, I believe your discussion is finished." She explained.

The Clan leader sighed and nodded, "Had he not proven uncooperative, I would have enjoyed conversing with him long and often." She replied then turned and triggered the opening, "I will leave you to work."

"At least his Power will not be wasted; he has both focus and power and is already compensating for Tog's randomness; we may not even have to replace Gul." Asjen said.

"That is something to hope for, then; but is it not unusual for him to lose all awareness?" Li questioned.

Asjen rubbed her chin, "I do not know what would be usual for one such as this one." She admitted, "However, without awareness, all his focus could be on concentrating the Power to run our systems; and that would be to our advantage, would it not?"

Li nodded, "That is a truth, Asjen; your knowledge serves the Lodge well." She complimented.

"Thank you, Li." Asjen replied with a nod of her head.

Li nodded back as she disappeared the through the opening and closed it behind her.

---------------

The Force. Zak had never been so deeply submerged into it. But this time was different; this time he had not reached out for it, he had been thrust into it. He had tried to fight it, but was soon overpowered, letting it course through him and pull his consciousness away from his body and to become part of the systems he now understood Asjen had programmed his stanchion to control; systems that he was only just beginning to understand. A jolt had roused him temporarily, but it had been a struggle to concentrate on Li's interrogation and prevent himself from being pulled back; and he had not been strong enough to remain lucid for long before he was pulled back once again, seeming to become part of the Lodge itself as his consciousness expanded into the surrounding systems. Without understanding why, he seemed to know what to do, sending a surge of power through one system and withholding it from another; but he didn't want to be here, he did not want to do this. He felt another presence merged within the systems, primitive, powerful, crude; he recoiled from the presence and tried to pull back to his body, and for a moment, he could feel his fingers, and the warmth of the metal band Asjen had placed on his head; he even managed to lift his head and catch a glimpse of his captor. But it did not last and soon he was being pulled back once more, fighting to hold onto hope that his master would come for him.

---------------

Ferri felt himself drifting to sleep after finishing the bowl of broth Ket had brought to him. Groggily he turned to see Park watching him; puzzled he looked over at Ket holding the empty bowl. She smiled gently as she put the bowl down and replaced the damp cloth that had slipped from his forehead. As he struggled to remain awake, the realization that there had been something more than broth in Ket's offering of nourishment. He tried to push himself up, but his arms were strangely uncooperative. Once more he turned toward Park and glared; sensing Ferri's thoughts, Park sighed and placed a hand on the young man's shoulders, "We cannot risk you going to the Lodge, Young Jedi." He explained.

"Will you harness _me_ now?" Ferri asked.

"No, Ferri; we do not believe in harnessing. But we cannot allow you to fall into the hands of Li; she will use you against us as she will use your companion, Zak, unless we prevent it." Park explained, "You must understand our position."

"Prevent it...how?" Ferri asked and then struggled again, "No...you can't."

"We must, Young Ferri. I am very sorry." Park answered, holding Ferri down until he succumbed to Ket's drugged broth.

"No." Ferri whispered as the darkness closed in.

"Are you certain it is the only way?" Ket asked.

"I can think of no other; we cannot allow Li to control so much of the Power. It saddens me to say, but young Zak must move on." Park told her.


	22. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 21 The Beginning of the End

"And what of young Ferri? Will he accept it?" Ket wondered.

Park sighed sadly, "He will come to understand its necessity." Park answered.

Ket nodded, "Perhaps in time, he will." She conceded, "When will it be done?"

"I have already sent word; she will choose the time. Care must be taken or she will fail." Park replied.

Before Ket could respond, they were joined by another Clan member, slightly breathless and obviously excited, "Another ship has descended near the Mound, Park." He announced, "Could it be the ship the little ones believe is coming for them?"

"It would be fortunate if it is, Havit; it would leave hope for our young Jedi's companion." Park answered, "Let us go to meet them."

"And you should send word of this to the Lodge, Park." Ket suggested.

"When we are certain they are the Jedi's people, then I will send word. We all agreed there must be certainty before this can be done." Park told her.

"And if they are here for these Jedi and word does not reach her in time?" Ket questioned.

But Park shook his head, "We cannot chance altering the plan unless we are certain they have come for their lost ones. The longer we delay, the more Power will come under Li's control." He argued, "And the more chance there will be of failure."

With a sigh, Ket conceded, "I see the wisdom of your words, Park." She replied.

Park touched his fingers to her cheek, "It was a decision agreed upon by the Clan; any alteration must be presented to them even if I could see the need to do so." He said and then turned to Havit, "Let us waste no more time."

---------------

After Anakin returned to the ship, Obi-Wan remained alone inside the trashed shuttle in order to better focus on sensing the missing Jedi. At first he encountered the strange barrier he would later learn Zak had encountered; but unlike his less experienced Padawan, the Master Jedi was able break through to sense what was hidden beyond it. What he found both heartened and disturbed him. The younglings, Ferri along with Shel appeared to be located somewhere in the hills to the west of the crash site; he could sense no fear or worry from them. Apparently, Ferri must have led them to a save place to hide, but it should not be difficult to find them. His Padawan's location was northward, but his condition was puzzling; it was as if his presence in the Force seemed somehow stretched, something Obi-Wan had no explanation for. And this stretching seemed to be preventing him from connecting with him. Of greater concern and most disturbing to the Jedi Master, however, was the state of Zak's mental shields, or rather, what was left of them; whoever, or whatever Obi-Wan had felt on the cruiser as they were traveling here, had ruthlessly torn through them without concern for what damage might have been done to the mind of the young Jedi.

They had arrived with the mistaken belief that Ferri was the one whose life was more endangered. But it was evident now that Zak was obviously the one in greater peril, and so there was no question of which way Obi-Wan must go. He sent a gentle wave of reassurance to his apprentice through their bond, but it was not answered, making it unclear whether or not Zak had even been able to sense it. Cody and most of his men were waiting patiently for orders when he emerged from the shuttle, "We are ready to go when you are, Master Kenobi." Cody informed him, "Just point us in the right direction."

"It appears our missing Jedi have split up; most of them have hidden themselves in those hills." Obi-Wan began, pointing to the west, "My apprentice is located somewhere to the north. While it may take time to find those hiding in the hills, I sense that Zak is being held against his will and is in considerable danger." Obi-Wan explained, "However, we must not lose sight of the fact that Master Skywalker's apprentice is injured and in need of medical attention; therefore, I would like you to take about ten of your men into the hills. I will take the remainder with me to the north; we will most likely meet with resistance from whoever is holding him."

"Maybe it would be better if I came along with you; I think Bell can handle the search for the others." Cody suggested.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard for a moment and then smiled, "You want the action." He guessed, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Cody returned the smile, but shook his head, "You're going to need me if there's a fight, sir." He countered.

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing he had no good reason against the clone commander coming with him, and nodded, "Very well." He conceded.

---------------

After half an hour of aimless wandering, Terak was beginning to realize what a mistake it had been to separate from Devan and Kien; they, after all, had been the reason, aside from his sudden obsession with Devan, why he had persuaded them to return here. They were the trackers, and without them, it appeared he was somewhat lost...well, alright, most likely hopelessly lost. He began to wonder if he would even be able to find their ship again let alone his freakish brother and his friends. He slipped in between two trees...and came face to face with a primitive creature similar to the one Devan had shot. The creature took a step toward him as it brought one of its enormous hands up; Terak stepped back and raised his blaster rifle. With a grunt, the creature waved his arm and Terak slammed into the tree behind him and slid to the ground with a heavy sigh, the blaster rifle slipping from his hand.

The growler stepped closer cautiously, nudged the unconscious stranger with his foot, and then bent down to pick up the stranger's weapon. He examined it for a moment then shrugged and, holding it by the barrel, smashed it against the tree trunk above the stranger's head then dropped it. Bending down once more, he wrapped his hand around one of the stranger's arms and dragged him further into the trees.

---------------

The silver cruiser burst out of hyperspace above Belarid and its pilot eased it toward the moon a short distance away. Boba loved this ship, its sleek, streamlined design made it one of the fastest ships he had ever flown; with this ship, they had managed to arrive in over half the time it would have taken a larger cruiser. As he moved closer to their destination, Dena switched on the tracking device; it emitted a slow blip - the crippled shuttle. Boba set his coordinates to follow it and in moments, they were in the turbulent atmosphere. As Boba's ship was considerably smaller than the ship Cody and the Jedi had, the trip through the upper atmosphere was rougher; but it handled well, and minutes later, the blip's frequency turned to a higher pitch. Dena spotted the rear of the shuttle poking out of a mound of dirt and with a nod, Boba slipped his ship into a space between its larger sister and the dirt mound. Turning to the two passengers seated behind him, Boba grinned, "Time to face the music, kids." He announced with more than a hint of malicious glee.

---------------

Bell and his search party had not gone far when they happened upon Park coming to greet them. Although Park seemed to be friendly and cooperative, Bell remained suspicious, and ordered his men to take him into custody; then contacted Obi-Wan. If there was any argument against the Jedi having families, the dilemma Obi-Wan now found himself in supported it. He needed Anakin to take charge of questioning the stranger Bell had encountered, but Anakin was back onboard their ship waiting for Boba to arrive with his rebellious sons; and Obi-Wan was reluctant to call him away even though he and Padme now knew the boys were in safe hands. As difficult as it was for him, Obi-Wan was forced to abandon the search for his own Padawan in order to join Bell to see how trustworthy Park actually was. Leaving Cody and his men to continue on without him, Obi-Wan turned in the direction of the hills.

---------------

Anakin Skywalker watched, arms crossed, as his two wayward sons were ushered up the boarding ramp by Boba Fett. Even the normally recalcitrant Luke appeared subdued and ashamed. Anakin scowled down at them, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Luke murmured.

"You should be; get inside, both of you." Anakin answered sternly.

"We didn't think, Daddy." Hadrian interjected.

"No, you didn't; inside...now." Anakin instructed with controlled restraint.

Without protest, both younglings slipped past him; Anakin extended a hand to the Mandalorian Clone, "Thank you, Boba." He said.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Master Skywalker; if I had checked my ship before we went into hyperspace, this whole mess could have been avoided." Boba replied.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; you had no way of knowing what those two were up to." Anakin insisted, squeezing the young man's hand warmly, "This was not your fault."

Boba shook his head and changed the subject, "So, now that I'm here, where's the best place to start looking?" He asked.

"Obi-Wan is conducting the search, so you should contact him to find out where he wants you to be." Anakin suggested, "I know you usually work alone, Boba, but there's something strange going on here, and it would probably be best if you didn't this time."

Boba shot him a puzzled look, but he did not press for any further explanation, "Alright; I'll take your word for it." He replied and then turned and started down the ramp; when he reached the ground at the foot of the ramp he turned to look up at the Jedi Master, "Don't be too hard on them, Master Skywalker; they were only trying to find a way to help."

"I know what they were trying to do; but they were impulsive and reckless. What would have happened if Master Rega had not noticed them missing when she had?" Anakin countered, "There has to be some consequence to their foolishness."

"I guess you've got a point." Boba conceded with a nod and then headed for his own ship.

Anakin turned and moved back into the cruiser; he had two younglings to deal with before he could join the search for the missing Jedi.

---------------

"Another ship has joined the one at the Mound, Li; and now several of these off-worlders are approaching the Lodge. This cannot be good." Evista reported.

Li sighed and clasped her hands behind her back as she turned toward Evista, "I fear they will bring chaos, and we cannot have that; it appears it is time to consider using the weapon." She replied, "Have the watchers continue surveying our intruders; if they come too close, they must be impeded."

Evista nodded and left; Li sighed again as she followed him out, but turned in the opposite direction. It was time once again to meet with Asjen.

---------------

As Zak consciousness spread throughout the Lodge, he began to understand the systems that powered it; and with that understanding, came the discovery of what Zak could only conclude was a powerful weapon. What Li was doing, he realized, was terribly wrong, and must be stopped; Zak knew he was the only one who could. He no longer concerned himself with rescue, because he knew that there would be no rescue from what he had to do. When he was finished, there would be no more harnessing of creatures such as the one whose primitive consciousness shared his prison and this weapon would never be used against any living creature.

---------------

Geon entered the harnessing room quietly; but Asjen sensed her presence, "I was not aware your presence here was necessary." She said without turning to face her.

"Since I had a part in bending the intruder's will, I wished to see how he is adapting to harnessing." Geon answered.

"Quite well; there was some resistance, of course, but now it appears his entire consciousness has assimilated into our systems. His control of the Power is remarkable for one so young, and it will be a great addition when his companion joins him." Asjen explained and gestured to several panels along the wall, "He took those over without my programming."

Geon stepped closer, "Truly? If that is so, then it will be very good for the Lodge." She speculated.

Asjen smiled, "Oh yes; and Li will finally be strong enough to gain control of the Cave Clan." She added.

Geon shook her head, "Perhaps it is best to leave the Cave Clan to its fate; they have shown us no aggression." She countered.

"They stand as a symbol of resistance; you know this." Asjen argued, "Surely, you are not questioning Li's wisdom?"

Geon hesitated; she realized she was treading on dangerous ground by questioning Li's judgment, but surely even Asjen could see that the Elder leader was becoming greedy, "I have never questioned Li's judgment, you know this; however, I believe her grievance with the Cavers has...begun to cloud it." She replied, "Even you must see that."

Asjen turned to face her comrade and narrowed her eyes, "That is dangerous talk, Geon." She warned.

"I see." Geon said with a nod, "That you have begun to share Li's greed."

"And you begin to sound like a dissident; it will grieve Li to know that one of the Four has turned on her." Asjen answered.

"The time will come, Asjen, when more and more Lodgers will become what you call 'dissidents'; there is already unrest." Geon informed her.

Asjen dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "Dissidence will be..." She began and but was interrupted by a warning alarm sounding from one of the control panels.

"What is it?" Geon asked.

"I do not know yet." Asjen answered, moving toward the panel.

Geon slipped closer to the console next to Zak's stanchion, "Perhaps your Powerful dissident is revolting." she suggested.

"That is not possible." Asjen denied as she waved her hand over the panel, "Stay away from there, Geon."

"Apologies; I thought I could help." Geon replied as she turned her attention to the dark-haired young man suspended within the stanchion.

A moment later, Asjen brought the errant system under control, "It was probably Tog; he has always been erratic."

"Hmm..." Geon responded distractedly as she continued to regard the captive Jedi.

"In time, I believe this one will learn to..." Asjen started and was again interrupted by another alarm from another panel.

"I will have to speak with Li; it appears Tog has become much too erratic to be useful." Asjen decided, moving to the second panel just as another alarm sounded, "This cannot be!"

Geon stepped back, reaching out to touch the mind of the harnessed intruder; and then smiled, "Well, I will not distract you any further; you appear to have your hands full." She said as she slipped from the room nearly running into Li.

"Apologies; I was curious to see how the intruder was adjusting." Geon explained.

"And how did you find him?" Li asked.

"Subdued and under control." Geon lied.

Li regarded her for a moment, "Truly; he will be a great asset for the Lodge." She replied.

"Truly." Geon agreed and then nodded and turned down the hallway; there was no longer a need to move the intruder, Zak, on.

---------------

Padme resisted the urge to hug the two boys as they were ushered into the cockpit by their father, "Sit down." Anakin ordered as he sat down on the arm of Padme's seat and crossed his arms.

Neither boy protested as they took their seats, "Now, I'm not going to ask you why you have done this; it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that you have caused Master Obi-Wan to conduct the search for our Jedi alone. Did you even stop to think about that?" Anakin demanded.

"No." Luke mumbled.

"No; and did you for one minute think that you would not be missed at the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"No." Hadrian whispered.

"No; or that your mother would be sick with worry about you?" Anakin asked.

"No." Both answered together.

"So, you did not do much thinking at all, did you?" Anakin surmised.

"I guess not, Daddy." Luke admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Yes, you should be; not only have you gotten yourself and Haddie in trouble, but Leia as well. Oh, don't look at me like that; did you really think someone wouldn't figure out her part in this?" Anakin continued.

Both boys shook their heads and stared at the floor, "Now, apologize to your mother." Anakin ordered.

Sorry, Mom." Luke murmured.

Anakin put a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." He said.

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom." He repeated, louder this time.

Anakin nodded and stood up, "I am not finished with you; but I have been kept from my part of this mission too long already, and I haven't quite figured out what kind of punishment you deserve. I may just turn you over to Master Windu." He told them and then pointed a finger at them, "In the meantime, you are not to leave this ship; is that understood?"

Two heads nodded; neither of them would look up at their displeased father. A tear dripped onto Haddie's boot, but he remained silent.

"I am very disappointed with both of you." Anakin finished as he bent down to kiss Padme's head and then stalked out.


	23. Bend Before Breaking

Chapter 22 Break Before Bending

Obi-Wan could sense no deception from the man who identified himself as Park; and could see no reason to continue restraining him. With a wave of his hand, he released the binders and returned them to the skeptical Bell. Park smiled congenially, "I will show you the way to our Caves." He offered with a gesture in their general direction.

Obi-Wan nodded in return and Park turned to lead the way; while they walked, he revealed the same history he had to Ferri before leading into the story of how he had come upon the missing Jedi and answered all of the Jedi Master's questions without hesitation. Moving swiftly, they reached the Caves much quicker than the younglings and the injured Ferri had and were greeted as the younger Jedi had been. Ket appeared from the mouth of the cave to join her mate and ushered the newcomers in, "You are here for your missing little ones." She said, "They were certain someone would come for them."

Waves of relief flooded Obi-Wan as he entered the cave; the younglings had felt his presence. Shel walked toward him and bowed, "We knew someone would come." She stated.

"And so they have; are any of you injured?" Obi-Wan asked as he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Only Ferri during the attack; but he and Zak took good care of us." Shel answered.

"Where are Ferri and Zak now?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Park took Ferri in there." Shel told him, pointing to an alcove, "We don't know where Zak is; he left the ship to figure out where we were and he never came back."

"The Lodgers have him." Ferri answered as he hobbled out, "And we have to get him out before Park has him killed."

Obi-Wan stood up quickly and whipped around to face Park, "What?"

Park looked at the ground, "Apologies. We felt it was necessary to prevent Li from using him against us; we had no way of knowing when anyone would come for them." He explained.

The Jedi master put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes for a moment, "I cannot let that happen." He said and then turned toward the clone leader, "Bell, take Ferri and the younglings back to the ship."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Bell replied and then began to give orders to his men.

"What are you going to do, Master Kenobi?" Ferri wondered.

"Save Zak's life." Obi-Wan answered, pulling the comm from his belt.

"I will guide you to the Lodge." Park offered.

---------------

After delivering his charges to Anakin, Boba returned to his ship to contact the Obi-Wan, who instructed the young ex-bounty hunter to join him in the search for his missing apprentice to the north. After a brief 'discussion' with Dena, the pair left together heading for the coordinates Obi-Wan had relayed to him. They had not gone very far, however, when the plan to join the searchers was altered; the sharp eyes of the young Clone had spotted the body of the dead growler. Remembering Anakin's warning, Boba pulled his comm from his belt, "Master Kenobi." He announced.

"_Yes, Boba." _Obi-Wan's voice responded.

"Dena and I have come upon the body of...well, it appears to be a primitive humanoid." Boba replied.

"_It is probably a native to this moon; I am on my way to meet Lieutenant Bell, who appears to have encountered another native. I advise you to continue on to join with the search group heading north; Commander Cody is in charge now." _Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes sir; there is just one thing. Unless these natives have blasters, it appears we are dealing with more here than just them." Boba added.

Several minutes of silence followed, "Master Kenobi?" Boba prompted.

"_Terak and the hunters from Alderaan were not among those we took into custody on Corellia; Melak revealed they had left sometime before we arrived. If your primitive was killed by blaster fire, it is most likely them. Have a care, Boba; they have something personal against you." _Obi-Wan warned.

"I'll keep my eyes open, Master Kenobi." Boba assured the Jedi master.

"_Head for the coordinates I gave you; it is best if you are not alone too long." _Obi-Wan advised.

"Will do; Boba out." Boba answered, ending the transmission; then turned toward Dena, "This is why I wanted you to stay with the ship."

Dena folded her arms, "When are you going to accept that I can take care of myself, Boba Fett?" She demanded.

Boba shook his head and took her hand, "Come on." He replied, pulling her away from the slaughtered primitive.

---------------

Li entered the harnessing room to the sound of numerous warning alarms and a frantic Asjen trying to bring the malfunctioning systems under control, "What is happening, Asjen; what are you doing?" Li demanded.

"Apologies." Asjen replied as she continued to work, "It appears Tog has lost all control."

"Tog has never been this erratic; are you certain it is him?" Li asked.

"There is no other explanation." Asjen answered, managing to effectively correct one system and moving on to another.

Li folded her arms, "Is there not?" She wondered turning her attention to the harnessed Jedi.

Asjen hesitated as she too turned to regard her captive, "Impossible; he was completely subdued." She insisted and returned to her work.

"Subdued but not broken, Asjen." Li corrected, "He may be trying to free himself."

"Perhaps." Asjen admitted and moved to the console controlling Zak's stanchion.

"Well?" Li prompted.

"It appears he has managed to gain control of more systems than I thought possible." Asjen informed her, "However, I do not believe it will take much to bring him into line."

She waved a hand over a section of the console and the humming of the energy field surrounding Zak increased. Zak's fingers twitched and he tossed his head, fighting Asjen's disciplinary attempts as another alarm sounded to signal yet another system malfunction.

"It is not working, Asjen." Li observed.

Asjen shook her head as she waved her hand again over the console causing the energy field to crackle; Zak moaned as he head jerked, his fingers began to twitch convulsively and his breathing became erratic. But the punishment seemed to have no effect on the young Jedi's control as two more alarms sounded.

"He'll destroy the entire energy grid, Asjen." Li cried out.

"Not without destroying himself." Asjen countered.

It suddenly occurred to Li what Zak's true intentions were, "He does not care; he told us what we are doing here is wrong, and he has found a means to destroy it." She stated.

Asjen turned to meet Li's eyes with puzzlement, "Even if he is forced to move on?" She wondered.

Li reached out to touch the mind of the tortured Jedi, "Yes." She answered with a mixture of wonderment and awe, "To prevent us from harnessing any others, and from...from using our weapon."

---------------

Zak's consciousness pushed into another system, causing it to overload; he found it strangely simple to ignore what he perceived to be Asjen's attempts to control him through pain as he continued his work. He had given himself to the task of eliminating any chance that Ferri or another unfortunate primitive would be enslaved through harnessing and destroying Li's weapon; if he had to destroy himself to accomplish this, then so be it. He was only vaguely aware when, some time later, the physical torture ceased and failed to understand or even care why until the gentle touch of his master's Force presence brushed his.

---------------

After separating from Terak, Devan and Kien continued their search for more of the now seemingly elusive throwbacks. After an hour of fruitless tracking, Kien was ready to quit and return to the ship; but Devan was determined to take her second trophy and stubbornly continued on despite Kien's numerous protests. What they encountered, though, was something neither of them expected.

---------------

"Ssh." Boba hissed as he held his hand out and crouched down.

"What?" Dena whispered as she crouched down beside him.

"Listen." He whispered in response.

For several minutes, they remained silent as they listened to a male voice repeatedly voicing his desire to 'return to the ship'. Something about the voice seemed vaguely familiar to the ex-bounty hunter but it wasn't until a woman's voice silenced his protests that Boba realized why. He turned to Dena, "Devan." He whispered.

Dena gripped his arm, sensing just what her friend intended to do, "You can't." She whispered.

"You stay here." He ordered, brushing her hand away as he stood up.

But Dena shook her head and stood with him, "Where you go, I go." She whispered firmly.

Boba regarded her for a moment, then nodded and took her hand, leading her closer to the voices; under the cover of the trees, they waited. And they did not wait long as a crashing of brush preceded Devan's voice, "It's no wonder we haven't found any other throwbacks with all the noise you're making." She complained.

"I didn't even want to come here, remember." Kien retorted.

Dena touched Boba's arm and he nodded; together they stood and stepped out several paces in front of the pair of hunters.

Kien's jaw dropped as Devan brought her blaster up only to be find herself facing three weapons; two in the possession of a dark haired young man and the third in his companion's, a girl with shoulder length blond hair. Kien took a step back and raised his own weapon, "I wouldn't." The girl warned, training her blaster on him.

Kien, lacking Devan's gall, dropped his rifle and raised his hands above his head in surrender.

Devan ignored him and smiled, "Well, well, what do we have here? Another pair of hunters? What do you say to a truce?" She offered.

"Heh, heh, heh; you've got to be kidding." The young man replied sarcastically, "You don't recognize me, Devan?"

Devan cocked her head as her smile disappeared, "How do you know...?" She trailed off, letting her weapon slip.

"Oh, come now; have I changed that much?" The man continued, "I never thought you'd have forgotten the kid who broke your nose."

Devan's puzzlement turned to recognition and she moved a step toward him, "Bounty hunter!"

"Huh uh, not another step." The man Devan now recognized warned, "And I'm not a bounty hunter."

Devan heeded Boba's warning for the moment and stopped, "Well, you've certainly grown into a looker, Bounty Hunter, I must say." She said, flashing her smile at him and taking another step, "I see you've got yourself a girl; but you could do better."

Boba shot the ground at Devan's feet, "I won't warn you again." He threatened, "Drop your weapon and lie down."

"What?" Devan questioned.

"Drop your weapon and lie down." Boba repeated, waving his blaster at her, "NOW."

"Alright, alright; don't get huffy." Devan replied as she let the rifle fall and knelt down, "Look, no hard feelings; I didn't mean to insult your girl, I just thought you'd want more of a woman."

"Like you? I don't go for bantha cows. Down, all the way." Boba ordered.

"We can work out something, can't we?" Devan asked, but she obeyed, hoping for a chance to gain the upper hand.

"No." Boba answered and then turned his attention to Kien, "You too."

Kien quickly complied without protest, "Dena." Boba prompted.

The girl, Dena, nodded, removed a pair of binders from her belt and moved to secure Kien's hands behind his back before taking another pair from Boba's to similarly bind Devan. But just as she bent down to pull Devan's hands behind her, the older woman lashed out, tripping the former Jedi, allowing her to make a grab for Dena's weapon. There was a brief struggle ending as the weapon discharged before Boba could even intervene.

---------------

After leaving instructions with Bell, Obi-Wan, with Park as his guide, headed out in the direction Park indicated would lead them to the Lodge. They had not quite caught up to Cody and his men when they were joined by Anakin, "Family matters handled?" Obi-Wan asked as he grasped the younger man's arm.

"For the time being." He answered, similarly grasping his former master's arm, "And this is Park?"

"Yes; he is going to lead us to where Zak is being held." Obi-Wan answered and he turned to Park, "This is Anakin Skywalker, Ferri's Master."

"I am pleased to meet you, Anakin Skywalker." Park replied as he held a hand out to Anakin.

Anakin nodded and gripped the Clan leader's hand as Obi-Wan dropped to one knee.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin knelt next his brother Jedi in concern.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before struggling to his feet, "It is Zak; we must hurry." He said.

Park nodded, "It is not too much farther." He told them.

---------------

"Get him under control." Li ordered, as one of the overloaded systems fizzled and went dead.

"Do you think I am not trying?" Asjen demanded as she continued to bombard the stanchion with increasingly more powerful energy, "His will is greater than we anticipated; it may break before it bends."

"Then break it; he is no good to us if he cannot be controlled. Better to have his Power even if it means it must be managed by a Lodger." Li instructed.

"It may damage him irreparably." Asjen warned.

"It matters not as long as we can retain his Power." Li replied coldly.

"Are you certain, Li? Once this is done, it cannot be undone." Asjen questioned.

"Break him." Li answered without hesitation when another panel sizzled and darkened, signaling the loss of yet another system; but then sighed and looked up at her prisoner, "Such a waste, young Jedi; why could you not just accept your fate?"

---------------

Terak moaned and tried to rub the back of his head only to find a short length of rough material wrapped around each of his wrists binding them together. Shaking his head to clear his dazed mind, he realized he was seated on the ground against a post; his ankles were hobbled with the same material that bound his wrists. When he tried to reach down to free his legs, he found himself choked by tether apparently wrapped around his neck and secured to the post. He reached up and pulled the tether away from his neck so he could breathe, "Ta ees wit oos." Something grumbled to his right.

Terak swiveled to see several throwbacks standing nearby, "Ees betta, yos?" One asked.

"What?" Terak asked.

Another approached carrying something, "Vant dees?" It asked bending down.

Terak tried to scoot away and was choked by the neck tether, "Ah, no goot, dat." The throwback said, putting down what it was carrying to loosen the the tether, "No goot."

The throwback nodded as Terak reached up to rub his neck, "See? Ees betta." It said and then held out the parcel he had been carrying.

Terak eyed it suspiciously as he cringed away, "No vant?" The throwback asked, "Ees goot; see?" He insisted, reaching into the parcel, taking a portion of the contents and stuffing it in its mouth, "See?"

Terak shook his head and scooted as far as he could without choking himself again; the throwback shrugged and stood up but left the parcel next to the post, "Lata, my bee?" It stated and turned to join the others.

Terak watched as they seemed to talk amongst themselves, too quietly for Terak to catch what they were saying, even if he had been able to understand their strange speech. One of them nodded and approached with what appeared to be a balloon, "Tosty? Vant vatta?" It asked offering the balloon to Terak.

Terak licked his lips; it appeared the balloon was filled with liquid of some kind, and while he could resist what he assumed was food, he could not deny that he was parched. With a nod he reached out for the balloon and allowed the throwback to help him drink, "Betta, yos?" It asked after Terak had finished half the contents.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Terak answered, assuming it was asking him if he felt better.

The throwback nodded as if it understood and then stood up, leaving the remainder of the balloon with the food parcel before retreating to rejoin the others, "Hey, you can let me go any time now; I promise not to tell anyone about you." Terak called out.

One of them turned and approach, "Oo stais wit oos." It said bending down menacingly close and grasping a handful of Terak's hair, "No go."

"Uh...right; yeah, no go." Terak agreed hastily.

The throwback nodded, releasing Terak and pushing him so that the tether tightened around his neck, "Goot." It said as he Terak struggled to breathe.

The throwback stood up and retreated again. Terak loosened the tether; realizing it was only a matter of time before they found the body of the throwback Devan had shot. They may be primitive, but they did not appear to be stupid; they would assume he had something to do its death...and from the way he was already being treated, his life would become decidedly more unpleasant. Hopefully, with night now coming on, he would be able to escape before that happened.


	24. An Old War's End

Chapter 23 An Old War's End

"_Master Kenobi?" _Obi-Wan's comm sounded.

Obi-Wan pulled the comm from his belt, "Boba, I thought you would have joined us by now." He responded.

"_We've just met with some old friends." _Boba answered.

"Terak and the hunters?" Obi-Wan assumed.

"_No sign of Terak; but we did run into Devan and Kien."_ Boba replied.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Dena and I are fine; Devan's not very happy right now. She tried to take Dena's blaster and managed to shoot herself with it. I thought maybe we should take her and Kien back to your ship before coming to help you." _Boba said.

"Yes, that would be best; but this may be over before you join us. Contact us once you have reached the ship and I will advise you if you are needed." Obi-Wan instructed.

"_Will do, Master Kenobi; Boba out." _Boba finished.

"Well, that's a relief; at least we won't have to worry about that pair crashing our party." Anakin said.

"I assume that they are not your friends?" Park interjected.

"No, in fact, it is probably lucky Boba managed to get to them before they did something really stupid." Anakin answered.

Park sighed, "If by this you mean stilling one of the growlers, then I fear they have already done something 'really stupid'. I had already learned before our meeting that a still growler had been discovered by Li's people. Li had come to the conclusion that the one called Ferri was responsible." He explained, "I did not say anything of this before because I did not feel it was relevant. Apologies."

"Well, I suppose it isn't; Ferri is safely away from Li." Anakin replied, "How much further?"

"Not far; I sense the rest of your people just over that hill." Park answered, "And the Lodge is just beyond them; they must be waiting for you."

"Cody?" Obi-Wan called through his comm.

"_Right here, Master Kenobi. We have a structure in sight, but there does not appear to be any way inside." _Cody replied.

Obi-Wan turned to Park who smiled, "That is the Lodge; I will show you the way in." He assured them.

"I have someone here who knows how to get in, Cody; sit tight, we will join you shortly."Obi-Wan informed the commander.

"_We'll be waiting." _Cody replied, ending the transmission.

---------------

Zak's fingers curled, he moaned, biting his lip as he tossed his head. Blood trickled down his chin and dripped onto the floor inside the stanchion, "Almost, Li." Asjen assured the Clan leader.

But her assurance was followed by the failing of yet another system, leaving another panel darkened.

"Almost is not good enough, Asjen." Li replied, "That was our weapon."

"It can be mended once his will is broken." Asjen began.

The wall opened and Geon entered, "Stand down, Asjen." She ordered.

"Geon, what is this? Rebellion?" Li demanded, "I am disappointed."

"You have grown too greedy, Li; and your greed will destroy the Lodge Clan." Geon replied, "Stand down, Asjen."

"You are a fool, Geon; you are in no position to be giving orders." Li told her.

"Oh, yes, I am." Geon countered, standing aside to allow Park to enter

"Park! Why does this not surprise me. So you have finally come to challenge me." Li stated.

"No, Li; I have come because you have gone too far. Harnessing this boy is wrong; he is not one of us. I have brought his people to free him." Park told her.

A ginger-haired, bearded man dressed in ivory colored tunics and trousers entered followed by another, taller man with shoulder length golden hair; this one dressed in brown tunics and trousers. A cylinder hung from the belt of the shorter of the two; while the taller one held a similar cylinder in his right hand. And following them, several other men clad in armor and carrying what Li could only assume were weapons.

"Release him." The bearded man ordered as he stepped toward the stanchion.

"We cannot." Asjen told him.

The man turned his attention to her, blue-gray eyes locking onto hers, "Release him now." He ordered again calmly.

"You do not understand; this boy is all that is keeping our Lodge running." Asjen objected.

"I don't care about your lodge." The man said evenly, and then turned his attention to captive, "This boy is my apprentice; you will release him now."

The bearded man's companion stepped up and with a flick of his wrist, a glowing, humming light emitted from the cylinder in his hand, "Do it now." He commanded.

"Easy, Anakin." The bearded man said quietly, placing a hand on his taller companion's arm.

"They're torturing him, Obi-Wan; look at him." The one called Anakin replied.

"I know this." The one called Obi-Wan told him and then looked at his companion who nodded and stepped back.

---------------

Obi-Wan, followed closely by Anakin, entered the harnessing room just as Park finished speaking.

The Jedi Master's eyes drifted to his apprentice suspended inside one of the black metallic frames,

"Release him." He ordered as he stepped toward the imprisoned Zak.

"We cannot." One of the women told him.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to her, blue-gray eyes locking onto hers, "Release him now." He ordered again; his calm tone hiding his growing anger.

"You do not understand; this boy is all that is keeping our Lodge running." The woman objected.

"I don't care about your lodge." Obi-Wan said evenly, and then looked up at Zak, "This boy is my apprentice; you will release him now."

Anakin stepped up and ignited his lightsaber, "Do it now." He commanded.

"Easy, Anakin." Obi-Wan said quietly, placing a hand on his friend's arm.

"They're torturing him, Obi-Wan; look at him." Anakin replied; failing to understand how his brother could be so unconcerned.

"I know this." Obi-Wan told him, _"But without their help, we may cause Zak further injury...or worse."_

Anakin, realizing he was right, nodded and stepped back.

---------------

The one called Obi-Wan then he turned once again to Asjen, "I will do what I must; with or without your help." He told her.

"Continue." Li ordered.

"Do not do this, Li." Park pleaded.

Li ignored him; Asjen nodded and turned away from the intruders to run her hand over the console in front of her. Zak moaned again as his head jerked back and his fingers began to flex convulsively.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." Obi-Wan said as he pulled the cylinder from his belt, "Destroy the console, Anakin."

Anakin moved toward the console, shoving Asjen roughly out of the way as he raised his glowing cylinder above his head, "No, don't; that will surely destroy him." Asjen warned.

"Then stop this now." Obi-Wan commanded as he moved to cut Zak out of the stanchion.

"This is not our way, Li." Park reminded the Clan leader.

Li bowed her head in defeat; if the one called Anakin destroyed the console, Zak's Power would be lost when he moved on. Park was right, to waste the Power was against the way of the Clans; Li had no choice, "Do as he wishes, Asjen." She instructed.

---------------

With a sigh, the woman, Asjen, nodded, "As you wish, Li." She replied.

Anakin lowered his weapon and moved to allow her access to the console, "Do not attempt to free him until he has been released from the harnessing." Asjen warned as she waved her hand over a portion of the console. The humming of the energy field subsided and Zak sighed as his head lolled forward. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to the young man, brushing his mind gently. At first, Zak recoiled from the touch, but Obi-Wan persisted, gently soothing the raw edges left by Li's earlier forceful probes; slowly, Zak began to relax and draw comfort from his master's Force presence.

The Clan members watched in silence as the master connected with his apprentice easing the younger man back to consciousness. Zak licked his lips and swallowed, his eyelids flickered, "Master?" He whispered, raising his head.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled as he reached up to brush the back of his hand against Zak's cheek, "Yes, Padawan." He replied gently, "You seem to gotten yourself into a little trouble."

Zak smiled weakly and tried to laugh, "Just...a little?" He answered.

"Just a little." Obi-Wan repeated, "We are working to get you out."

"Out...would be...good." Zak said, then his eyes glazed and his head jerked back before dropping to his chest.

"Zak?" Obi-Wan turned to Asjen, "What just happened?"

"I...the system seems to be...no, that cannot be." Asjen stammered and then turned to face the Clan leader, Li.

"What? What cannot be?" Li demanded, "What has happened?"

A low growl came from Zak as he lifted his head, "Tog vants free. Lit Tog go." He murmured in a voice not his own; and then his eyes opened, so unlike Zak's, wild and feral, and fixed on Li.

"What is Tog?" Anakin demanded.

"The growler." Li replied her eyes locked with Zak's, "But that is not possible." She insisted.

Obi-Wan turned to Park for an explanation, "The growler harnessed in the far stanchion is called Tog." Park explained.

"Harnessed to these same systems?" Obi-Wan asked, "The ones that Zak was harnessed to?"

"Yes, the one called Zak was controlling Tog." Asjen answered.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to Li, "Your probes destroyed his defenses; if they were connected by this harnessing, then Zak could not stop Tog if he decided to invade his mind." He said.

Li tore her gaze away from Zak, "Asjen, finish quickly; perhaps young Zak's release will break Tog's hold." She instructed as Zak began to struggle within the energy field.

Obi-Wan reached up and touched Zak's face, "Be still." He ordered, throwing the Force into the command.

"NO!" Zak cried, jerking away and turning his feral glare onto his master, "Za ees na ma."

"He will injure himself if he continues." Li said urgently, "Hurry, Asjen."

"Be ready; I am withdrawing the light." Asjen warned.

Zak's struggling intensified as he felt the energy field weakening. The beams binding his waist retracted, unwinding down his legs to his knees; with a powerful kick out, Zak managed to free his lower legs. Then the beams holding his upper body likewise began to recede, allowing Zak greater freedom. To prevent him from injuring himself by struggling, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his Padawan, "La go." Zak demanded, struggled harder as the beams continued to retract.

Anakin joined his brother in restraining the young Jedi until Zak slipped to the floor. But freedom from the energy field did not seem to deter the growler or loosen its hold on Zak's mind; and he continued to fight the pair who struggled to bring him under control. He screamed unintelligible curses at them, his arms flailing, once connecting painfully with Obi-Wan's cheek, before they managed to wrestle the young man to the ground. Not knowing what else to do, Cody stepped forward with a sedation hypo; Obi-Wan nodded and the Clone commander injected the contents of the hypo into Zak's neck. Zak continued to fight, but the struggling became weaker and weaker. As Zak succumbed to the sedative, Tog's hold on him seemed to slip; the wildness in his eyes faded and he blinked in confusion and then looked away, "I'm so...sorry...Master." He whispered as a tear formed and spilled down his cheek, "Couldn't...stop...him...too...weak...couldn't..."

"Hush, now." Obi-Wan told him, gently brushing the tear away, "This was not your fault, Padawan."

"So, so, sorry." Zak murmured.

Asjen knelt down and removed the band from around his head, "Apologies; this has never happened before." She told them.

Obi-Wan ignored her, focusing instead on easing his apprentice into blissful unconsciousness. Anakin stood up and waved his hand, "Never mind; what's done is done. We need to take him back to our ship; do you have something we can carry him on?" He asked.

"Yes, I will fetch a mat." Geon offered and left through the wall opening.

Anakin crouched down next to Obi-Wan, "What should we do about Tog?" He asked.

"Tog should be freed." Park answered before Obi-Wan could respond, "If I could use some of the compound your commander used to subdue young Zak, we could remove him and release him without incident."

"But that will leave us with no Power at all, Park." Li protested.

Park turned to her, "Then you will learn to live as we do; using only what Power you need." He told her as he placed an arm around her shoulders, "It is the way of our people; you have only forgotten it...Mother."

Li shook her head as she pulled away from him, "Free the growler; we will go secure another. And soon the Lodge will be strong again." She declared.

Park sighed and turned away from her as Cody moved to sedate the captive growler and Asjen shifted to the console controlling its stanchion. Moments later, the unconscious growler was pulled away from the stanchion and Asjen removed the band from around its head. As the last of the energy produced by the growler's Power drained, the lights began to fade in the control panels. In preparation for the darkness that would follow the complete loss of power, Cody ordered his men to power up their portable torches. Geon returned with the mat to find only those beams lighting the room. As Zak was carefully eased onto the mat, Obi-Wan stood and turned to Cody, "Destroy everything in this room." He ordered calmly.

"No!" Li cried, "You cannot mean to leave us with nothing."

"Your greed has left the Lodge with nothing. And so, just as the first of our people, you must start again; the Cave Clan will help you. But we will never allow you to sacrifice the needs of the Clans to satisfy your greed." Park told her.

Zak and the growler were taken out and Li began to weep as Cody's men began to destroy the systems housed in the harnessing room. Obi-Wan took it upon himself to destroy the stanchion that had nearly destroyed his apprentice; turning his anger onto the apparatus before releasing it into the Force. Anakin watched him for moment; understanding the anger, but confused that his friend seemed to have allowed it to get the better of him. With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned to regard him for a moment in the blue glow of his weapon, "Feeling better?" Anakin asked.

"No; I should not have lost control." Obi-Wan answered as he powered down his weapon and clipped to his belt.

"Well, I'm sure it's not the first time your Jedi control has slipped." Anakin assured him with a pat on the back, "Besides, it's not like you killed anyone."

Obi-Wan shook his head but seemed to relax a little and then smiled, "Try telling that to Master Yoda." He replied.

The Lodge Clan had deserted the Lodge as the lighting failed; when the Jedi and the rescue party emerged from the Lodge, they were gathered around Li in uncertainly and confusion as the last of the sunlight faded behind the hills. Li pushed through the crowd to confront the Jedi, "You have brought chaos here." She stated accusingly.

Park appeared suddenly, "They have brought reason, Li; can you not see that?" He told her, "Do you still not see that your greed has brought your Lodge to this?"

"I see nothing." Li spat out venomously and turned away.

Park sighed, "I fear she will never understand." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Park; we did not come here to cause a war." Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair.

"You have caused no war. This trouble began long before your young Jedi fell from the sky; you have only brought an end to it." Park told him.

"Will you be alright with no shelter?" Anakin asked.

"We will be alright." Park answered.

"What about the growlers?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"The growlers are our children; we have nothing to fear from them. You, on the other hand, will not be so lucky." Geon replied as she joined them, "And so, I will go with you, to your ship."

Obi-Wan bowed, "We are in your debt." He said.

"No, Jedi; you have brought an end to the rift between our Clans. You owe us nothing." Park corrected.


	25. Safe At Last

Chapter 24 Safe at Last

With Geon leading the way, it was still long after dark before they reached they reached the ships. They had kept their pace slow, at first to prevent jostling the mat bearing the unconscious Jedi apprentice and then, to prevent him from falling behind when he awoke and refused to be carried any further. The Jedi Masters walked at the head of the group with Geon followed closely by Cody and several of his men; Zak, who had chosen for some reason to distance himself as far from the other Jedi as possible; and bringing up the rear, the remainder of Cody's men, there to prevent Zak from falling too far behind and becoming lost in the dark. As it came into view, the Mound took on an almost ethereal appearance, illuminated by the outer lights of the two ships docked near it. Cody pulled out his comm and alerted those in the ship of their arrival; minutes later, the loading ramp from the larger ship lowered allowing light from inside the ship to spill out into the dark, and by the time the rescue party reached the ships, Padme was at the foot of the ramp waiting for them.

Anakin embraced her in tired relief for a moment. Zak halted behind the clones, swaying slightly, eyes half-closed, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a secluded bunk; instead, he waited patiently until he would be allowed to do so. He did not have to wait long as concern for his well-being superseded the etiquette of introductions and the Clones parted to allow Padme and the Jedi Masters through, "Oh, Zak!" Padme gasped, unable to conceal her shock at his appearance; only the haunted look he gave her prevented her from gathering the haggard young man standing before her into her arms.

"I'm alright." He mumbled without emotion, turning his eyes to ground.

Padme looked to Obi-Wan with concern; and Obi-Wan shook his head, "Later." He whispered as he placed an arm around Zak's shoulders and guided him toward the ship.

"Annie?" Padme turned to Anakin.

"He's had a rough time, Padme; once Obi-Wan has settled him in for the night, we'll all sit down and talk." Anakin explained.

Padme nodded, wrapping one arm around Anakin's waist and he responded by placing his arm around her shoulders. Geon stood off to one side, and as Zak passed, head down, she touched his arm; he looked at her hand and then up at her, "You have much courage, young Jedi." She told him.

Zak opened his mouth as if to reply then clamped it shut, shook his head and looked down at the ground once again; Obi-Wan urged him forward onto the ramp and into the ship. Geon watched them disappear inside and then sighed, regretting her part in the young man's subjugation, "Geon, I'm afraid we've neglected our duty here." Anakin said, shaking her from her private thoughts.

Geon smiled and turned toward the couple, "You have not; certain needs must come first." She replied, glancing up the boarding ramp where the two Jedi had entered.

"Well, I'm Padme; I think it's much too late for you to return to your own people tonight, you should stay here, with us." Padme said with a warm smile as she placed a hand on Geon's arm.

Geon shook her head, "I thank you for the kind offer, Padme; but I should not impose on your people." She declined.

"Padme's right; besides, I think we'd all like to know what made you turn against the Lodge." Anakin countered.

"If you understood my part in what happened to your companion's apprentice, you would not be so willing to offer me shelter even if only for an instant." Geon answered.

--------------

Inside the ship, the younglings were gathered behind Dena and Boba who had come after hearing that the rescue party was close; Shel stood between them. Both of them looked to Obi-Wan in concern for their friend who continued to stare at the floor as Obi-Wan guided him forward, "Zak?" Shel questioned.

Zak closed his eyes for a moment before raising his head; mustering a smile, he said, "I'm alright; just a little tired."

"If you will come with me, Master Kenobi; a cabin has been set aside for him." Captain Antilles informed the Jedi Master as he stepped forward.

"That is just what he needs, Captain." Obi-Wan replied.

Raymus nodded, headed down the main corridor a short distance and triggered one of the doors, "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He said, "Oh, and the Council would like a report as soon as possible."

"Master Skywalker and I will send that report shortly." Obi-Wan answered and steered Zak through the door.

"Wait." Zak said suddenly and then raised his gaze to the captain, "Is Ferri still missing?"

The captain smiled, "No; he is resting in sickbay under strict orders not to leave his bed or he certainly would have been one of the first to meet you." He informed the young Jedi.

Zak nodded, and returned to staring at the floor, "Thank you, Captain." Obi-Wan said.

Captain Antilles bowed and turned back down the corridor. Obi-Wan triggered the lights as his apprentice staggered to one of the bunks set against the far wall and sat down with a heavy sigh; his master squatted before him, "You don't have to stay, Master; I'm alright." Zak told him.

"You may be able to fool Shel and the younglings, but I know better." Obi-Wan replied as he pulled off one of Zak's boots.

Zak sighed, realizing he should have known better, then looked down in puzzlement, "You know; I don't even remember putting them back on." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "That is because you didn't." He answered.

"Oh...oh." Zak looked down at him in distress, "I...I..hit you, Master."

"No. Tog hit me." Obi-Wan corrected, removing the other boot.

"But he did it through me; because I was too weak to stop him." Zak insisted.

"Through no fault of your own, Zak. "Obi-Wan replied patiently as he stood up, "Your shields are gone; you had no defense against him."

"I couldn't..." Zak began and then shuddered.

Obi-Wan gripped his shoulder, "We do not need to speak of this now; rest first." He said.

Zak rubbed his forehead and covered his eyes, "I'm so tired." He admitted.

"Then lie down and go to sleep." Obi-Wan instructed gently.

With a sigh, Zak swung his legs up and laid back against the cushions, "So tired." He murmured as he rubbed his forehead again and rolled over onto his side to face the wall.

Obi-Wan touched Zak's cheek with the back of his hand and then unfolded the blanket lying at the foot of the bed and covered him with it. Zak sighed once again and curled up into his normal sleeping position. Satisfied, Obi-Wan left his apprentice to sleep, dimming the lights and triggering the door closed behind him.

--------------

Ferri shifted restlessly as he waited for someone to come and tell him what had happened at the Lodge. All the Clone medic would say was that the Jedi had returned with the rescue party. It was irritating enough to be stuck in sickbay, but that no one would tell him what was going on was downright annoying. Finally, he decided to defy the medic and get up to see for himself; he had just reached up to remove his wounded leg from the sling elevating it when the door slid open, "That would be a very bad idea, Padawan." His master told him.

"Well, it would be nice if someone would have filled me in on what happened at the Lodge." Ferri retorted as he lay back.

"I'm sorry; I was seeing to our guest first." Anakin replied.

"What guest? Where is Zak; did you find him?" Ferri demanded.

"We did find Zak, yes. The guest is a Lodger who guided us back here." Anakin answered as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"A Lodger helped you? From what Park told me about them, I wouldn't think that would be possible." Ferri said.

"It's a long story, Ferri." Anakin informed him.

"You mean they all aren't like Li." Ferri assumed.

"Not all of them." Anakin confirmed.

There was silence for a moment, "How is Zak?" Ferri asked.

Anakin rubbed the arm of the chair absently, "He was not treated well." He answered evasively.

"It's bad then, isn't it." Ferri guessed.

"Pretty bad." Anakin revealed.

"He'll be alright, though; won't he?" Ferri asked.

Anakin sighed, "I hope so, Padawan; but I don't really know." He admitted.

"Force." Ferri whispered, "Park didn't say the harnessing would hurt him."

"I don't think that in itself would have, Ferri. But Zak was fighting it, trying to destroy the systems he was supposed to be powering; and they were trying to force him into line through pain." Anakin explained.

"That's barbaric." Ferri stated, "But it's not permanent, is it? I mean, he can recover from that, can't he?"

"From that, probably." Anakin answered.

"Master, why are you being so cryptic here? If the harnessing or their punishment aren't crippling, then why don't you know if he'll be alright?" Ferri questioned.

Anakin stood up and walked toward the portal on the far side of the room, "Master?"

"Did Park tell you that he would be questioned?" Anakin asked.

"Questioned, yes; are you saying Li tortured him for answers?" Ferri asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Anakin answered.

Ferri huffed angrily, "What does that mean? I guess I'll just have to ask Zak myself if I want any straight answers." He decided, sitting up and reaching for the leg sling.

"What happened to Zak is difficult to explain; he was not physically tortured." Anakin replied, covering the distance of the room swiftly to push his cantankerous Padawan back down.

"Meaning what?" Ferri demanded.

"When Zak refused to tell Li about you and the younglings, she tried to probe his mind." Anakin began.

"So what, we're all trained to resist probes like that." Ferri stated.

"Yes, but only from a single source." Anakin answered.

"Your becoming cryptic again." Ferri taunted.

Anakin smiled, "I'm sorry; I'm not meaning to be." He said and then continued, "You're right, Zak would have had no trouble, in fact, from what we now know, he had no trouble resisting Li's probe. But there is, well, was a group called the Four at the Lodge, who had the ability to link their sensitivity together, and Li has the ability to draw from them. Zak was strong enough to repel one probe; but not the combined consciousness of five."

"So they able to push through his shields?" Ferri deduced, "I don't see where that is so..."

"There's more to it, Ferri; they did not just push through his shields, they tore them down. Li stole all the information she wanted from him, and once his shields were gone, he could not stop her." Anakin explained, "What's worse, Zak no longer has any mental defenses at all."

Ferri shook his head, "Force; Park told me she was ruthless." He said, "What can we do?"

"There is not much we can do right now, Ferri." Obi-Wan replied from the doorway, "We will have to wait and see what the mind healer has to say."

"How is he, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Not good. He's trying not to show it, but I can sense how close he is to breaking down completely." Obi-Wan answered with a shake of his head.

"Can I see him?" Ferri asked.

"He is sleeping now; perhaps the morning will be better." Obi-Wan suggested, "Anakin, the Council has requested a report."

"Right. Duty calls, Padawan; I will be back later." Anakin said.

"Well, I'm certainly not going anywhere." Ferri answered putting one arm under his head.

--------------

Mace listened silently as the two masters along with Boba Fett presented their report, _"We can expect you in a few hours then."_ He stated when they had finished.

"With all due respect, Master; we have made the decision to remain here at least until tomorrow." Obi-Wan countered.

"_I am concerned with your Padawan's mental state, Obi-Wan; I believe it is imperative that you return to Coruscant immediately."_ Mace argued.

"If I may, Master Windu." Boba interjected, "What about Terak Perrin?"

"_There has been no sign of him?"_ Mace asked.

"No, Master Windu; Devan said he went off hunting 'freaks'. No offense intended, that's just what she said." Boba answered.

"_None taken, Boba. Is this why you have decided to wait, Master Kenobi?"_ Mace asked.

"Partly, yes, Master; we will make one last search in the morning, and if that is unsuccessful, we will let Park know so that he may keep an eye out for him." Obi-Wan replied.

Mace nodded, causing his image to shimmer, _"And the other reason you are staying?"_ He asked.

Obi-Wan answered carefully, "While I believe it is important for Zak to see the mind healer, I also believe he needs a short period of solitude before returning to the Temple; his mind is fragile, and I am concerned he is not ready to face the rest of the Jedi. He can barely manage to be with me." He explained.

"_I see; and just what makes you think that he will be any more prepared by waiting?"_ Mace asked.

"My instincts tell me this." Obi-Wan answered.

"_And what are your thoughts on this matter, Anakin? Would you not rather your own apprentice be in the hands of our healers?" _Mace asked.

"Ferri is resting comfortably here, Master Windu. If Obi-Wan believes it is in Zak's best interests to remain here for a few more hours, I have no objection." Anakin answered, stealing a glance at his former master.

Mace frowned and shook his head,but then sighed, _"Very well, Obi-Wan; I cannot say I agree with you, but I will trust your instincts."_ He conceded, _"Contact us when you are ready to return; or if there are any more developments."_

Both masters bowed as Mace's image faded, "I have to agree with Mace on this one, Obi-Wan." Anakin said once the transmission ended.

"Then why did you not tell him that?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know; I suppose I should have. But Zak is your apprentice, and this was your decision to make; I just hope you've made the right one." He answered and then turned and left the compartment.

--------------

With Zak settled, hopefully for the night, Shel and the younglings situated in the lower cabins and Ferri resting in sickbay, the two Jedi masters invited Geon to talk about what life was like at the Lodge; inevitably, the discussion led to what Zak was subjected to, leaving Geon uncomfortably ashamed of the part she played, and Padme wondering just how Obi-Wan and her husband could be so understanding. Geon had, after all, helped to break him, and admitted that she would have killed him had he not shown so much resistance to being harnessed.

"I should go." Geon decided, sensing Padme's hostility.

"That isn't necessary, Geon." Obi-Wan told her.

Geon smiled, "Yes, it is; I would have moved your apprentice on. Do you not feel the same hostility your friend's mate does?" She asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up, "As a Jedi, I understand why the Caver Elders made their decision; but you made the conscious decision to defy that directive. And that was very brave of you." He answered.

"Have you looked into Zak's eyes, Obi-Wan? She helped do that to him." Padme protested.

Geon looked down at the floor, "I regret my part in his breaking; had I been able to find a path around it, I would have certainly taken it. But I pledged myself to the Cave Clan, and I had to make a choice between helping Li or revealing myself as a traitor by refusing." She explained, "And you must know that I was not thinking of my fate had Li discovered my dissension; the Cavers needed someone to report on Li's actions, and they would have lost that had I been branded a hostile."

A short silence followed as Padme digested Geon's statement, "And it would not have stopped this Li from doing what she did, would it." She finally realized.

"Delayed it, perhaps; but in the end, it would still have ended with his harnessing." Geon replied.

"Then I suppose we should just be grateful that you chose not to kill him." Padme conceded.

"Look, we're all tired here; maybe it would be best if we tried to get some rest." Obi-Wan suggested; and the others nodded in agreement.

It was only a short while after they had all settled in to sleep that the terrified cries of a Jedi apprentice broke the silence aboard the ship. Isolated in the lower cabins, Shel and the younglings, including Hadrian and Luke remained undisturbed; the Belaridians enjoying the first real rest they'd had since the beginning of their ordeal. In the cabin next to his, Padme huddled next to her husband as they listened first to Zak's distressed outbursts and then to his master's calm voice quieting his disturbed Padawan.

Hearing Obi-Wan's gentle soothing tone, Anakin thought back to the many times over the years when he had used that same gentleness to attempt to ease Anakin's fears; he sighed heavily, regretting all the times he had spurned those attempts to help him, "What is it, Annie?" Padme whispered.

"Nothing, really; I was just thinking about all the times Obi-Wan was there for me." Anakin answered quietly, "And I never appreciated it; I was so convinced that he wasn't sincere."

"Wasn't sincere? Whatever would make you think that?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed again and rubbed his forehead, "Because I believed Palpatine's lies." He admitted.

"Oh, Annie, Palpatine had everyone fooled with his lies; we've been over this a million times." Padme told him, "Obi-Wan understands."

"I'm sure he does; but it doesn't change the fact that I doubted him, for so many years." Anakin replied.

Padme huddled closer to him, "And you can't change the past; stop dwelling on it and just think about what you have now; a man who loves you like a brother."

"I know." Anakin conceded quietly.

Zak's sobs slowly dissipated as Obi-Wan's gentle voice droned on; Anakin pulled Padme closer, "I know." He repeated.

"Will he be alright?" Padme wondered.

"It's too soon to tell." Anakin admitted.

--------------

The first rays of light were just filtering through the cabin portal when Obi-Wan began to stir. Running a hand through his hair, he yawned and stretched; it had been a long night of fitful sleep for both master and apprentice before Obi-Wan was finally able to ease Zak into some kind of restful sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and glanced over at Zak's bunk expecting his Padawan to still be sleeping; but the blanket lay folded neatly at the foot of the empty bunk. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, then, stretching again, he reached out to locate his missing Padawan.

--------------

Zak awoke before dawn; feeling uncharacteristically claustrophobic within the confines of the cabin. He rolled over, in hopes of returning to sleep, but the sound of his master's slow steady breathing from the other bunk caused him to reconsider; his master had gotten little sleep. Rather than risk the possibility of waking Obi-Wan with another nightmare, Zak rose quietly, slipped his boots on and, after folding his blanket, slipped silently out of the cabin. Not wishing to disturb the sleep of anyone else, he left the ship entirely. The landing lights of both ships continued to illuminate the surrounding area; for a moment, he entertained the idea of boarding Boba's ship but decided against it not wanting to wake his friends either. A glint of metal revealed the rear of the shuttle; and Zak walked toward it. By the time he reached the shuttle, he had already decided to scale the Mound. It did not take long; the dirt of the mound was soft, and allowed him to dig his boots in for purchase. When the first hint of light appeared in the sky, Zak was standing at the top taking in the view of the surrounding countryside. In the dim light of predawn, there was little to see, but Zak knew the Lodge lay to the north; he stared in that direction for several minutes before easing himself down into a crossed-legged position. Taking a deep cleansing breath, the Jedi Padawan closed his eyes and began to meditate. It was there that Obi-Wan found him an hour later.

"You should have told me you were leaving the ship." Obi-Wan admonished as he squatted down next to his apprentice.

"You were sleeping." Zak answered without opening his eyes.

"Then you should have woke me." Obi-Wan told him.

"You were awake with me most of the night, Master." Zak said quietly.

"Well, then you should have told someone else." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak opened his eyes and turned toward his master, "I believe I kept everyone else from sleeping as well." He said.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan shook his head and sat down, "Wandering off alone is not wise. Because of Li's actions, you are vulnerable right now, Zak; you must know that." He told him.

Zak closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists until the knuckles turned white; Obi-Wan put a hand on the back of his neck, "You were reliving what you experienced yesterday; everyone here understands that." He continued.

"I don't want to burden anyone." Zak replied.

"I know; and that is what makes you a Jedi. But this is something you cannot get through alone, Padawan." Obi-Wan insisted.

"And a Jedi has to take responsibility for his own actions; what happened was my own doing. Now I have to live with the consequences." Zak answered almost calmly, turning his gaze back toward the north.

"Let me help you." Obi-Wan said.

Zak put one hand up and covered his eyes, "I don't know that you can, Master." He whispered.

Obi-Wan gripped the back of Zak's neck tightly, "At least let me try." He replied.

Zak shuddered, fighting to keep his emotions in check, "I could not stop her." He began.

"You were outnumbered, Padawan." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I...I know...She...made me feel..." Zak continued.

"She made you feel...what?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Zak turned to look at him, his eyes haunted and glazed, "Helpless...helpless and weak." He confessed.

"But you fought, Zak; I sensed it." Obi-Wan countered.

"Not hard enough; I...I couldn't stop her." Zak replied.

"Sometimes it does not matter how hard we fight when the fight is not fair to begin with." Obi-Wan told him.

"There would not have been a fight if I hadn't left the shuttle." Zak answered.

"Your biggest fault has always been second-guessing yourself." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know." Zak admitted, "But..."

"Your reasons for leaving the shuttle were sound; since your talents do not include prescience, you could not have know what would happen." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak looked down at the ground, "Tell me how you feel right now." Obi-Wan instructed.

The young Jedi sighed and rubbed his hand over his head, "I feel...I feel..." He swallowed and closed his eyes, "I feel like I'm...falling apart." He revealed.

"After what happened yesterday, I am not surprised. Li forced her way into your mind and took knowledge you were not willing to give; then when you were in no condition to resist, she tried to use you to gain access to the Force for her own purposes. Your mental defenses are frayed to such a point that you are vulnerable to even the weakest intrusion." Obi-Wan summarized, "But, Zak, you must remember what you did; you resisted. Li did not obtain the information she wanted easily; I know, I sensed your resistance to her probes. And your harnessing was not as successful as she would have liked; you overloaded more systems than you powered up."

"But she was in my head, Master; and I could not stop Tog from controlling me." Zak said, "It's like it was with Baylor Grant only worse."

"There is a healer who can help you deal with this, Zak; you and I can see her together." Obi-Wan replied, moving his hand from Zak's neck to his shoulder.

"A mind healer? I'm finished as a Knight then, aren't I." Zak guessed.

"Absolutely not; this will take time, but it doesn't have to be permanently crippling. I will help you rebuild what Li destroyed, and the healer can help you deal with your feelings of intrusion and helplessness." Obi-Wan reassured him.

"You make it sound so easy." Zak answered.

"In terms of what you are going through now, it is." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak sighed, "Well, I guess I have no choice then, I can't stay like this for the rest of my life." He conceded.

"No, you cannot." Obi-Wan agreed with a pat on his shoulder, "Now, you have had little to eat for two days; it is time you had a decent meal."

"I don't think I can eat anything." Zak said.

"It will not do for you to become physically ill on top of everything else, Padawan; come back to the ship and have something to eat." Obi-Wan ordered as he stood up.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, knowing Obi-Wan was giving him no choice, and scrambled to his feet.

Obi-Wan started down the side of the Mound; Zak took one last look toward the Lodge, sighed and started to follow. Movement just at the edge of his vision caught his eye and he turned to get a better look; as he did so, a figure staggered out of the trees; as he watched, the figure dropped to his knees and then tried to pull himself up only to fall face down. Zak started to make his way down the opposite side of the Mound, as he reached the bottom, the figure managed to get up and staggered toward him, "Terak?!" Zak gasped.


	26. Part 1 Brotherly Love

Chapter 25/Part 1 Brotherly Love

"YOU!" Terak screamed as he realized it was Zak coming toward him, "YOU'RE DEAD, FREAK; DEAD!"

With a feral scream, Terak launched himself at his estranged brother, taking him to the ground before the younger man had a chance to defend himself. They struggled for a moment before Terak managed to pin Zak down and wrap his hands around the Jedi's throat; his face contorted with rage and hate. Gasping for air, Zak was now fighting for his life against his own brother as Terak began to strangle him. He struck out at Terak's face in a desperate attempt to free himself, but Terak ignored the blows. Fighting to remain conscious as his vision began to blur, Zak continued to pummel his brother; anything that would allow him to breathe. Then suddenly, Terak's weight lifted off him, but Terak still had him by the neck and for a moment Zak was pulled up with him before he lost his grip. Zak landed on his back and then rolled over, holding his neck, gasping gratefully for air.

--------------

Obi-Wan had just reached the foot of the Mound when he heard Terak's threat. By the time he had skirted around to the other side, Terak was sitting on top of Zak with his hands around his neck. Closing the distance between them in two large leaps, Obi-Wan gripped Terak's upper arms, forcing them behind him to make the Belaridian relinquish his hold. Terak struggled to maintain his stranglehold, but he was no match for the Jedi Master who finally succeeded in pulling Terak off his besieged apprentice. Still fighting, Obi-Wan quickly shoved Terak face down on the ground, "BE STILL." He ordered Forcefully.

"NO!" Terak cried as he continued to struggle.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan knelt on Terak's back pinning his arms with his knees, "I said be still." He ordered again, pinching Terak's shoulder tightly.

Terak groaned and then went limp; with a sigh of relieve, Obi-Wan moved off of him and turned his attention to Zak who was sitting up rubbing his throat, "Thank you, Master." He gasped.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More or less." Zak answered and then glanced over at Terak's still form, "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "He nearly throttled the life out of you and you are worried that he is injured?" He replied incredulously.

"He _is_ my brother." Zak reminded him as reached out to brush Terak's forehead.

"He is unharmed." Obi-Wan assured him, "Get back to the ship; I will see that he is taken care of."

"Yes, Master." Zak said and then stood up.

"Zak, why did you not use the Force to defend yourself?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

Zak cocked his head and rubbed his face, "I...I don't know, Master." He answered, perplexed.

"Then it was not because Terak is your brother." Obi-Wan guessed.

"No, I..." Zak began and then looked over at Obi-Wan in distress, "This is bad, isn't it."

"There is no point in jumping to conclusions, Padawan; it may only be temporary, brought on by the stress of what you have been through." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well if this is going to happen every time I'm stressed, maybe it would be be better if I..." Zak began.

"Don't, Zak." Obi-Wan cut him off.

"First I allow Tog to take over, and now I can't even defend myself." Zak persisted, "How can I possibly expect to be Knighted when I'm so weak?"

"Weak_ened_, Padawan; there is a difference." Obi-Wan corrected, "What you have been through these last couple of days would tax the best of us."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, knowing from Obi-Wan's tone that there was little point in pressing the issue.

"Now, get back to the ship; I will join you once Terak is secured." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered as he turned and headed toward the ship without looking back.

Obi-Wan watched him for a moment walking head down, shoulders slumped; it would be a long road back for the young Jedi.

--------------

Zak slipped aboard the ship and headed for galley; he felt anything but hungry, however, he had no desire to disregard a directive from his master. The best he could hope for was grabbing a quick bite and returning to the cabin he and Obi-Wan shared without having to actually speak with anyone. His hopes were dashed, however, when he turned the corner only to meet Padme, Shel and the younglings, "Zak!" Tullie cried out.

"Tullie." Zak replied less enthusiastically.

"We were just going to get some breakfast, Zak." Padme told him, "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, uh...I'm not really hungry, Lady Padme; thanks anyway." Zak answered as he started to move past them; so much for having breakfast alone as he hoped.

"I think Mom's right; you have to eat." Luke piped in.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" Zak asked.

"We sneaked onto Boba's ship; we wanted to help." Hadrian interjected.

Zak looked over at Padme who shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile, "It doesn't really surprise you, does it?" She said.

"I suppose not." Zak replied with a shake of his head, "But I'll just bet your dad wasn't very happy."

"No; or Master Windu either." Luke added, "Dad says he's gonna turn us over to him."

"Well that will teach you. You two aren't old enough to run around saving the galaxy." Zak said.

"We weren't trying to save the galaxy, Sackie; we just wanted to save you." Hadrian corrected.

"And you aren't old enough to do that either." Zak countered and then moved on a little further.

"I really think you should eat something, Zak; you're so pale." Padme stated, taking him by the wrist.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Zak replied as he stared down at the floor, "I'm going back to bed; I'll have something later."

"Padme gripped his wrist tightly, "You can't sleep this away, you know." She told him.

Zak closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, "I know." He answered.

A small hand touched his and he looked down to see Saeri staring up at him, "We kin help you, Zak." She said.

With a sigh, Zak reached down and picked the youngling up, "I wish you could, Saeri." He replied.

--------------

Obi-Wan was halfway to the ship bearing the unconscious Terak on his shoulders when Anakin appeared at the top of the ramp; seeing his brother's burden, he rushed forward to meet him, "Where did he come from?" He asked.

"When he wakes up, you'll have to ask him; I found him trying to throttle Zak." Obi-Wan answered.

"Brotherly love; how touching." Anakin replied sarcastically, "Is Zak alright?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked back in the direction Obi-Wan had come, "Where is he?"

"Finding something for breakfast, I hope." Obi-Wan told him.

"Then he's probably with Padme and the younglings; that's where they were all off to." Anakin surmised.

"Oh dear; I'm not sure Zak is quite up to that yet." Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; after last night, I honestly didn't think Zak would be up and about yet." Anakin said apologetically.

"I didn't either, Anakin; I'll check on him after I've taken care of Terak." Obi-Wan replied.

--------------

Despite the feeling he could not, Zak ate more than he expected to. After finishing several helpings of everything, he left Padme and the younglings in the galley with the intention of returning to his shared quarters, but he found himself instead heading toward sick bay. He decided he wanted to see Ferri; he knew Ferri would probably still be sleeping, but he just needed to see how his friend was doing.

"Hey!" Ferri exclaimed in greeting as the door slid open.

"Hey, yourself; I didn't think you would be awake this early." Zak replied, "I just wanted to see how you were doing.

"I slept most of yesterday; I'm tired of sleeping." Ferri answered with a quick smile that soon faded, "But how are you doing?"

Zak flopped into the chair next to the bed, "Fine; I'm not the one who was shot." He said.

Ferri put one arm, the one not attached to an IV line, behind his head, "I know what happened to you, Zak; you're not fine." He countered.

Zak suddenly became interested in picking at the arm of his chair, "Alright; I'm not so fine." He admitted.

"Would it help to talk about it?" Ferri asked.

"Talk about what? You were right; I should have never left the shuttle." Zak answered.

"It's not something I'm happy being right about." Ferri told him.

Zak stood up and walked over to the porthole, "I was weak and I betrayed you to Li." He said.

"I find that hard to believe." Ferri replied.

"Well, believe it; I did not stop Li from taking that knowledge from me. I was weak and I failed." Zak revealed.

"From what I understand Li took that information from you without your consent; that's not exactly betrayal in my book." Ferri argued, "If you want to talk about betrayal, that happened on Myrkr four years ago."

"It amounts to the same thing; if you had not moved the younglings away from the shuttle, then all of you would have been taken." Zak insisted.

"That's not true, Zak; we were attacked by the growlers and were on our way to the Caves with Park before Li's people reached the shuttle." Ferri replied.

"You don't understand, Ferri; every decision I've made since we walked into the youngling quarters has been wrong." Zak insisted.

Ferri huffed and crossed his arms, "If you're talking about dropping our weapons, that wasn't just your decision; and we weren't left with much a choice." He countered.

Zak returned to the chair, "I put mine down first; I left you with no other recourse." He argued.

"Look, you're tired; let's not argue about this right now." Ferri answered in reply.

With a weary sigh, Zak nodded and then rubbed his forehead, "I don't know; maybe you're right." He conceded.

Ferri silently regarded his friend; it was all too obvious that Zak was suffering, "Talk to me." Ferri coaxed.

Again, Zak sighed and then closed his eyes, "I didn't sleep very well last night; I kept reliving what happened." He confessed.

"I'm sorry, Zak; I had no idea." Ferri replied.

Zak smiled sadly, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to talk about my problems; I just wanted to see how you were." He said apologetically and then stood up.

"Well, I'm alright. And you said when this whole thing began that _everything_ would be alright." Ferri reminded him, "That means you will be too."

"Did I? That seems like so long ago." Zak answered and then sighed again, "Maybe I'll try again to get some sleep."

"Good idea." Ferri agreed.

--------------

Obi-Wan had just secured Terak in the brig when word reached him that they had a visitor. Park stood next to the embedded shuttle, "Master Kenobi, I wish to know how your young Jedi are doing." He explained as Obi-Wan and Anakin approached.

"They will all be much better once we return home." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah., yes of course. Would it be an imposition to request a visit with your Ferri?" Park asked, "When last we met, he believed, understandably, that I had betrayed him; I feel it necessary to offer my apologies."

"Ferri is Master Skywalker's apprentice; that would be his decision." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, of course; of course. I understand completely." Park readily agreed.

"Well, unless Ferri's sleeping, I don't see any reason why you couldn't see him." Anakin said.

"I am most thankful, Master Skywalker." Park replied.

--------------

Zak left sick bay determined to rest despite the continuing fear that images which had plagued him the previous night would continue to haunt him. If he could just get some decent restful sleep, he was certain he would be able to cope with what he had happened. The last thing he wanted was to meet anyone else; however, as it usually seems to happen, he came upon the last person he wanted to run into – Geon.

"Young Zak! It is good to see you about." Geon said upon seeing him.

"Not for long; I was just about to return to my master's cabin." Zak answered, unable to look at her, and instead staring down at the floor.

Geon, who was nearly as tall as Zak reach over to lift his chin, "I wish to tell you how much I regret my part in your suffering. Had I another path to take, I would have taken it." She told him.

Zak pulled away from her, "I don't blame you." He replied.

"Perhaps not; however, I do feel it necessary to offer an apology all the same." Geon insisted, placing a hand on his arm, "Will you not accept it?"

"There is nothing to apologize for; you did what you felt you had to. I cannot hold you to blame for that." Zak said.

Geon nodded, "Then I must confess a deed that is far worse. I was given the command to move you on." She admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" Zak asked.

"I would have thought you would want to know the reason for the mandate; not the reason why I did not carry it out." Geon replied.

"I'm sure you had a good reason; I'm just curious as to why you didn't." Zak answered.

"I felt your strength and your courage." Geon explained and then lifted his chin once more, "You believe you are weak; that is far from truth, Young Zak."

--------------

"You drugged me." Ferri stated accusingly as Park entered.

"Apologies; I felt it was the only way to prevent you from attempting a foolish rescue." Park explained.

"Or stopping you from trying to have my friend killed." Ferri added.

"Killed? Ah yes, moved on, yes. I regret I felt it a necessity at the time; however, Geon chose to disregard the Elders' decision when she discovered what your friend was attempting." Park replied.

Ferri considered that for a moment, "Well, I guess you were only doing what you thought was for the good of your Clan." He conceded.

"I was; however, it gladdens me to know your friend is still with us. His will was greater than any of us could have guessed." Park answered, "And how are you, Young Ferri?"

"Well, aside from being hooked up to this thing." He said, tugging gently at the IV tube in his arm, "And being stuck in bed, I'm fine."

"That is good to know; and now I must take my leave. I only sought to wish you well before your ship rose into the sky." Park replied, "Farewell, Brave Jedi."

"Goodbye, Park." Ferri echoed and then held out his hand, "Thank you for you help."

Park squeezed his hand and then joined the masters waiting in the corridor, "I would wish to see your Zak now." He requested.

"I do not believe that would not be a good idea; Zak is having a difficult time right now." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah; this saddens me to hear. Then I will take my leave; I am sure you are eager to return to your home in the sky." Park answered.

"Park, you must know that your Clans are dying out; inbreeding is causing the abnormalities in your children. Ferri told me that no normal children have been born for many years." Obi-Wan said, "It may be time for you to return to Belarid."

Park smiled, "Perhaps we are not be meant to bring forth any more little ones; perhaps this is a sign that exile is no longer necessary. Perhaps the time of the Clans is coming to an end. This is our home, Master Kenobi; and the home of those before us, and those before them." He explained, "Belarid was the home of those many times removed from us; it is not ours."

--------------

Zak finally reached the safe haven of his shared cabin, sliding the door closed and leaning on it for a moment before moving toward the bunk he had used the previous night. The blanket was still folded neatly where he had left it, but on top of the blanket was a utility belt and next to that, the shiny hilt of a lightsaber. Zak caressed the weapon, his weapon, reverently, "You left that behind; I thought you might want it back." Obi-Wan said from the now open doorway.

"You might just as well have left it back there, Master; if I was able to return to the Temple, I could have retrieved it then. And if I...if I didn't, then I would have had no further need of it." Zak replied as he picked up the utility belt, recognizing it too as his, "Where did you find this? Terak confiscated both mine and Ferri's belts before they exiled us."

"Commander Cody found it along with Ferri's when they searched Melak's ship. It was clever of you to empty it before turning it over to them." Obi-Wan answered.

"What makes you think we did?" Zak questioned.

"Melak revealed it to Anakin when we were trying to discover where you were." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh." Zak replied as he moved both pieces of equipment to the nearby night table. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his boots before lying down, pulling the blanket up around him, "You don't have to stay; I'll be fine." He said.

"You said that last night." Obi-Wan replied.

"That was last night, this is now; I'll be fine." Zak assured him.

"Alright." Obi-Wan answered, "By the way, Park came to see how you were."

"Nice of him." Zak murmured.

"He wanted to see you, but I told him you weren't up to it." Obi-Wan continued.

"Thank you; because you're right, I'm not." Zak confirmed as he turned to look at his master.

"I know; get some rest, I'll check on you later." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Master." Zak sighed and then turned over on his side.

--------------

While Zak slept, fitfully, his sleep far from dreamless, the morning was a busy one for everyone else, spent in preparation for the return to Coruscant. Boba and Dena decided to leave earlier; Dena, wanted to return to her studies, and Boba could find no reason for her not to. He was disappointed at being unable to speak with Zak before he left, but he understood perfectly the reason why Zak had been secluded; there would be time, once Zak was feeling better, for them to talk. He and Dena visited with Ferri, said their goodbyes and departed. The Cave Clan traveled down from the hills to join Park in seeing the larger cruiser off. Standing back, their numbers blanketing the Mound and the area around it, they watched as the big ship rose up until it disappeared completely from view, "Will they return?" Ket asked as she put her hand around Park waist.

"I do not know; perhaps one day." He replied, "But it matters not; they have brought the Clans together once more, and perhaps that was their purpose."

"What about Li?" Ket wondered.  
Park sighed, "Li moved on before first light." He informed her.  
"I grieve with you, Park." Ket replied.

"I regret that I could not help her see what her lust for the Power had done to her; however, perhaps now she is in a better place." Park answered.

"And what of the stilled growler?" Ket asked, "The one who committed this act has not yet been found."

"That one is with our travelers from the sky; a woman, who will be punished for her actions." Park assured his mate.

Ket looked up at him, "You are sure of this?" She asked.

"Oh yes; the Jedi, I have learned, are an honorable people." Park insisted.

--------------

Zak remained in his shared quarters, garnering what sleep he could before the dreams invaded, haunting him with nightmarish images of his captivity; forcing him awake with his heart pounding and damp with perspiration. By the time they dropped out of hyperspace above Coruscant he was no more rested than he had been the morning after his rescue.

"We are preparing to land, Padawan; best strap yourself in." Obi-Wan advised as he poked his head into the compartment.

"Yes, Master." Zak murmured without enthusiasm and the moved from the bed to one of the seats.

Obi-Wan came and sat down beside him, "You do not look rested, Zak; were you able to sleep at all?" He asked.

Zak closed his eyes and shook his head, "Not without the nightmares." He admitted.

"This cannot go on, Padawan; you will make yourself ill." Obi-Wan replied, noticing the darkened circles around his eyes.

"I know." Zak sighed wearily as he buckled his harness.

"There will probably be a crowd waiting for us; the Council and the younglings' families." Obi-Wan warned as he stood up.

"I can't, Master; not yet." Zak told him.

"I thought as much; they will, no doubt, be distracted by the return of the younglings. You might be able to slip out unnoticed; if you use the back corridors, you should be able to reach your quarters." Obi-Wan answered, "But, Zak, you cannot remain in seclusion for the rest of your life; you must face what has happened."

"I can't like this; I'll meet with your mind healer as soon as possible." Zak promised.

"She will help you, Padawan; I promise." Obi-Wan assured him, "We will be landing first at the Justice Building to relinquish our prisoners before landing at the Temple."

"I understand, Master." Zak replied.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Zak's shoulder and squeezed, "It will be alright, Padawan." He said.

"I hope you're right, Master." Zak answered.

"I am going to help transfer the prisoners now; and then to help organize the younglings. I will meet you in your quarters after I report to the Council." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Yes, Master."

"It will be alright, Padawan." Obi-Wan repeated, patting his shoulder before leaving.

Zak shook his head and sighed; he wished he could believe that.


	27. Part 2 No Choice

Chapter 25/Part 2 No Choice

The cruiser landed in a secure slip adjacent to the Justice Building and the prisoners, Melak, Terak, Kien and Devan were transferred without incident to the authorities there. The rest of Melak's followers were still on Corellia, awaiting extradition. The ship then traveled the relatively short distance to the Jedi Temple. As Obi-Wan had predicted, the families of the stolen younglings waited on the platform along with several Knights, among them healers and the remainder of the Jedi Council. Cody was the first to leave the ship, and only to escort the healers with a float back onboard. An impatient murmur began from the families wanting only to be reunited with their lost children. Yoda silenced them with the sharp rapping of his gaffer stick, "Patience, you must have; our injured Padawan we must see to first." He told them.

They seemed to resign themselves to this and quieted; but they did not have long to wait, less than a quarter of an hour later, the float carrying Ferri, covered with a blanket, one leg elevated by several pillows, emerged flanked by the healers. One of them holding a bag of fluid attached to the IV in Ferri's arm; another still securing the straps preventing the young Jedi from slipping off the float. Anakin Skywalker followed them, bowing to the Council as he approached, "I would like to settle my Padawan in the healers' quarters before we meet; if that would be acceptable." He said, allowing the float to continue on.

"Of course, Anakin; take as long as you wish." Mace replied.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin answered, bowing once more before moving to catch up to the healers.

Padme and her two wayward sons appeared in the hatchway and headed down the ramp. Mace scowled disapprovingly at them both and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Master Windu; I guess they have a great deal of their father in them." Padme said.

"Yes; something that does not pleased their father either." Mace replied and then looked down once more at the two boys, "We will discuss your transgressions later."

Both Skywalker children looked down at the floor; Hadrian stifled a sob, "Yes, Master Windu." Luke murmured.

A cry of joy sounded from the crowd and Padme turned to see Obi-Wan leading the younglings down the ramp with Shel close behind them. The families moved closer, kneeling down with arms outstretched to embrace their younglings who moved to reunite with their families. Obi-Wan put a hand on Shel's shoulder, "You have done well; but your family is waiting." He told her.

Shel smiled up at him and then nodded before winding her way through to the loving arms of her parents. Just out of sight, Zak waited for his chance to slip quietly away. And as he heard his master greeting the waiting Council members, he saw that chance. Slipping out only far enough to jump off the side of the ramp, he moved away from the crowd, heading for the back corridors that would lead him to his quarters.

"Isolate himself he must not, Obi-Wan." Yoda stated, frowning as he observed the young man's retreat.

"He knows that, Master Yoda; but he has had little sleep these past few days, and he is very close to breaking down completely. He confessed to me that he feels as if he is falling apart." Obi-Wan replied, "I believe he would rather that not happen in the presence of a crowd."

"Pride is not an admirable quality in a Jedi Knight, Master Kenobi." Plo Koon commented.

"With all due respect, Master Koon; I do not believe this is a matter of pride." Obi-Wan replied, "It is more a matter of holding onto one's dignity; and I do not believe I can fault him for that."

"Nor can I; however, he must not allow this to prevent him from seeking help." Mace interjected.

"I do not believe he wishes it to." Obi-Wan assured the senior master, "He has already agreed to meet with our mind healer."

"I am glad to hear that." Mace answered, "He is a fine Jedi; and he certainly has done nothing to warrant what he was subjected to. The resources of the Temple are at your disposal, Obi-Wan; you know that."

"Yes, thank you, Master Windu." Obi-Wan replied, "And now, if you will excuse me, I should check on him."

"Excused you are; in need of his master your Padawan is." Yoda told him.

"Master Kenobi, the ceremony is later this afternoon; as a Council Master, you are required to attend." Eeth Koth reminded him.

"Yes, I understand my duty, Master Koth." Obi-Wan replied as he bowed and turned to leave.

"Master Kenobi, have you told Zak that Khyber was killed during the invasion?" Luminara Unduli asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "No; and Ferri does not know either. There did not seem to be a good time to tell them." He answered.

"That is not wise, Master Kenobi; they should hear this from their masters, not from someone else." Ki Adi Mundi advised.

"Yes, I know. I will speak with Zak when I see him; and I am sure Anakin will tell Ferri once he is settled." Obi-Wan said, "Now, if you will excuse me; I would like to see to my Padawan."

--------------

In stark contrast to the joyous reunion taking place in the landing bay, final preparations were being made for the spiritual release of the two fallen Jedi. Khyber Raneau's parents, along with a younger brother had already come to say goodbye in private to their older son before he and the youngling master were moved from the healers' quarters to the larger chamber that had been chosen for the funeral rite. No one would be excluded from the solemn ceremony; the Padawan had many friends, and many Knights, Padawans and Initiates had been younglings under Master Horan's care. The families of the abducted younglings would join Khyber's; Chancellor Organa and his family, including the ex-bounty hunter, Boba Fett, would also be in attendance.

--------------

As the door to his quarters slid shut, Zak leaned against it in weary relief; he had not wanted to meet anyone, and the Force had granted him a boon. After a moment, he moved into the room, hung his weapon and utility belt on their respective hooks and sank onto the bed. The familiarity of his quarters helped to calm his frayed nerves; he lay down cross-ways on the bed with his feet on the floor and closed his eyes. For a few minutes, he lay there, letting the feeling of security wash over him. He felt worn and beaten; just thinking had become painful and difficult. All his training, all the mental exercises he had learned and practiced had not prepared him for the assault he had experienced on Bella; now, all that training lay in the shattered ruins of his mental shields. And without them, he was vulnerable and defenseless; not a good position for a Jedi.

Had it been only two days since the assault? When the only thing he and Ferri had to worry about was how long it would be before there next mission. Before the peace of the Temple was shattered; before they were summoned to the youngling dormitories only to find Master Horan lying in a pool of her own blood and witness the execution of Galyn Mora. Before Ferri had been shot and he had been forced to make the decision that had brought about their two day ordeal. Zak covered his eyes with his arm; he wondered if the cremation ceremony had taken place yet. He had been nurtured by Master Horan; and Galyn had always been fair-minded and empathetic when dealing with the younger Jedi in her charge. Zak decided, if he had not missed the ceremony, that he wanted to attend. In which case, he would have to look presentable. He could not appear in his present state, with his tunic torn and soiled; not to mention the fact that he had not showered in the two days they had been held captive. Sitting up with groan, he removed his boots, "What a mess." He said aloud as he realized how scuffed and dirty they were.

Shaking his head, he decided they would have to be polished before he could even think of wearing them. When he had begun his third year as Obi-Wan's apprentice, not long before his fifteenth birth day, he had moved from the Initiate/Junior Padawan wing to the Senior Padawan wing; the quarters here were only slightly larger, but the private areas contained their own showers; a convenience that he was now exceedingly grateful for. Shedding what was left of his tunics, he slipped into the private area and slid the door closed behind him.

--------------

Not surprisingly, Zak's door was closed when Obi-Wan arrived, "Zak?" He called, rapping lightly on the door, "Padawan? I just want to know how you are doing?"

When there was no answer, Obi-Wan reached out and felt the presence of his apprentice, "I know you're in there, Zak." He stated, rapping once more.

He was answered with silence, and he sighed and shook his head, "This won't due, Padawan; you must not shut yourself off." He said.

Still, there was no response, so he triggered the door himself and peered in. The room appeared to be empty, but the door to the private area was closed and Obi-Wan could hear water running. Zak's boots sat neatly next to his bed, his lightsaber and utility belt hung from their proper hooks, his outer tunics lay crumpled on the floor; the only item that appeared out of place. It came as somewhat of a relief that he had not found Zak huddled in a corner or lying curled into a fetal position on his bed; he had not answered because he was showering and had not heard him. The very act of showering gave Obi-Wan the impression that the young man still had some wits about him; a huge feat considering what he had been through. What Obi-Wan feared most was how Zak would take the news of Khyber's death in his current condition. However, he realized Ki Adi Mundi had been right; he must be the one to break the news to him. Resigning himself to this difficult task, Obi-Wan picked Zak's tunics up from the floor and sat down to wait.

--------------

"Have they released Galyn and Master Horan to the Force yet, Master?" Ferri asked as one of the healers raised the sling holding his wounded leg.

"Galyn is not dead, Ferri." Anakin told him.

"Oh...she was shot just as Zak and I arrived at the dormitory; we both thought she died." Ferri replied and then smiled a little, "I like Galyn; I'm glad she's going to be alright...she is, isn't she?"

"Yes, _she_ was fortunate." Anakin answered and then looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry about Master Horan, though; she nurtured me." Ferri said, "Has she been released to the Force yet?"

"Not until this afternoon; we had to wait." Anakin informed him.

"Wait? For us to be found?" Ferri guessed.

"No." Anakin replied and then sighed, "Someone else was killed after you and Zak were knocked out."

"It was one of the younglings, wasn't it; that's why you had to wait, for the family." Ferri surmised, "Which one was it?"

"It wasn't a youngling, Ferri; it was...it was one of the senior Padawans." Anakin corrected.

"Force." Ferri gasped, "Who?"

"Khyber Raneau." Anakin revealed.

"Oh no." Ferri whispered as he felt his heart constrict.

"I'm sorry, Padawan."

"How did he die?" Ferri asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"He must have sensed the distress and went to the dormitory to find out what was causing it. We found him in right inside the door." Anakin explained.

Ferri shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "We should never have put out weapons down." He stated, "This is going to kill Zak."

"Ferri, Khyber made a mistake when he entered that dormitory; his weapon was still clipped to his belt." Anakin told him, "He got himself killed; as far as surrendering, you were left with no choice. We know the extremists were threatening to kill younglings if you didn't."

"All the same; Zak will blame himself. He still thinks my getting shot was his fault." Ferri countered and then looked up at Anakin, "I'd like to go this afternoon; Khyber was my friend."

Anakin nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He replied.

--------------

Zak untied the tether binding his Padawan braid and then unwove it; removing the beads and unwinding the ribbons wound into it, placing them carefully in a tray on the edge of the sink. He reached back to remove the band holding his ponytail in place, but it was missing. Shaking his head, he wondered why had not noticed it before as he stripped down completely and stepped into the shower stall; immediately, the water began to cascade from several jets, "Warmer." He commanded, quickly feeling the water's temperature rise. Closing his eyes, he let the water saturate his hair and run down his face, "Warmer." He repeated, still not satisfied with the temperature.

He stood there, with the hot water washing over him, feeling it ease the stiffness and tension from his muscles; it felt so good just be wet. After several minutes he wiped the water from his face and retrieved the bottle of soap from its niche, removed the brush from its hook and scrubbed himself clean; then he poured some of the soap on his head to wash his hair. When he was satisfied that he was clean enough, he rinsed all the soap off and then stood several more minutes in the hot spray before stepping out of the stall. He toweled off quickly, picked up his discarded breeches from the floor and put them in the laundry bin. Sensing his master in the outer room, he wrapped a dry towel around his waist and triggered the door.

"Feeling better?" Obi-Wan asked as Zak stepped into the outer room.

"A little." Zak replied, moving to the bank of drawers along one wall.

"Master Windu is concerned that you will isolate yourself from help." Obi-Wan said.

"I won't." Zak answered as he retrieved a set of underclothing and boot liners from one drawer and a clean tunic and breeches from another.

"He will be relieved to hear it." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak retreated to the private area to dress, "I've decided to go to the ceremony for the release of Galyn and Master Horan into the Force, if it hasn't been held yet." He called out.

"Galyn did not die, Padawan." Obi-Wan informed him.

There was a moment of silence, "Well, at least there is one good thing to come of all this." Zak finally replied, "What about Master Horan?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm sorry; she nurtured me." Zak said.

"She nurtured many of us; she will be missed." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak returned to the outer room with the tray of braiding materials in his hand, "Have they released her into the Force yet?" He asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "No; in fact, it will be this afternoon." He answered.

"I'm surprised they waited so long." Zak observed.

"Master Horan was not the only one who died that night, Zak." Obi-Wan said.

Zak shook his head, the tray of beads slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor, scattering the beads, "No; no; no...I gave up my weapon...and I...I made Ferri give up his and they killed them anyway...it's my fault."

"Zak, it was not the younglings." Obi-Wan replied and then sighed again, "It was Khyber."

"What?" Zak exclaimed.

"It happened after you and Ferri were stunned; we found him lying just inside the dormitory." Obi-Wan told him.

"It was my fault." Zak whispered.

"No, Padawan." Obi-Wan countered, rising quickly to wrap his arms around his apprentice as he sank to the floor.

"Yes, it is." Zak replied, "I surrendered my weapon; it was my fault..."

"Stop it, Zak." Obi-Wan ordered lowering himself and his apprentice to the floor, "Listen to me."

"My fault; all my fault..." Zak mumbled as he curled into a ball.

"It was not your fault. Khyber never drew his weapon, Zak; he entered that room unarmed and alone. He should have known better." Obi-Wan told him, "Do you understand? It was not your fault."

"He wouldn't have...have been alone if we hadn't been stunned...and that wouldn't have...wouldn't have happened if I hadn't..." Zak continued to ramble, his whole body trembling.

"And if you had not, then they would have killed younglings until you did. Don't you see, Padawan; they left you no choice." Obi-Wan insisted as he gathered the young man into his arms, "You had no choice."

"No choice." Zak repeated.

"That's right; you saved the younglings by surrendering. You had no choice." Obi-Wan said.

"I had no choice." Zak echoed softly.

Obi-Wan felt Zak relax, and the trembling subsided, "I had no choice." Zak said again, stronger this time.

"None." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"No choice." Zak said one last time and pushed away from his master, gathering up his scattered beads and ribbons.

With Obi-Wan's help, Zak managed to find them all, "I'm sorry, Master; I don't know what has happened to my control."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Zak; you have more control than anyone has a right to after yesterday." Obi-Wan replied, "However, I do not believe you are up to this ceremony."

Zak pulled himself up, "I need to go. Khyber was my friend; and part of what I am comes from Master Horan's nurturing. I owe it to both of them to be there." He stated as he ran his fingers through the still-damp strands of braid hair.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "I believe I understand; but I thought you were not up to meeting the other Jedi." He replied.

"I'm not; but sometimes we have to make sacrifices in order to do the right thing." Zak answered as he separated his hair into three sections.

Obi-Wan had to smile as he listened to his own words repeated back to him, "Well-said, Padawan. Here, let me."

Zak nodded, allowing Obi-Wan to weave the braid; he had managed to find another binder for his ponytail and gathered the short hair back, looping the binder twice to make it tight, "Why didn't you tell me I'd lost this, Master?" He asked.

"The loss of a hair binder did not seem nearly as important as the loss of your mind, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered.

"I suppose not." Zak concurred, "I'll need to polish my boots."

"There will be time for that; and I will help you." Obi-Wan offered.

--------------

As the time for the ceremony drew closer, those wishing to attend began to gather in the chamber where it would take place. The Chancellor and his family arrived and took their place with the Council who had already assembled. Anakin had managed to wangle a temporary release from Declan with the promise that Ferri would return to healers' quarters as soon as the ceremony had concluded; and so he sat with his leg elevated next to his master, the only one not required to stand. Zak stood nearby with his own master, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the crowd grew larger. Two empty pyres stood on a platform in the center of the room; then the crowd parted to allow the bearers of two slabs carrying the bodies of the youngling master and the Padawan of Goral Ansular. The bearers placed their burdens carefully on the pyres and stepped away and then Master Windu stepped forward, "Master Ansular, please step forward." He commanded.

Again the crowd parted, and Goral Ansular stepped up to stand before the Council Master, "At this time, the Council would like to recognize the bravery your Padawan displayed in facing the threat to our younglings." Mace announced as he produced a pair of sheers, "It is the decision of the Jedi High Council that this Padawan, Khyber Raneau, be elevated posthumously to the rank of Jedi Knight."

Goral bowed and took the sheers that Mace now extended to him, "I am honored, Master Windu." He replied and then moved to the slab where the young man lay, "As your master..." He hesitated, fighting his emotions, "As your master, it is my...my privilege...to...sever..." He stopped again, _Force give me strength_, "To sever the symbol of your current rank. In doing so...in doing so, I am...I am releasing you to perform...to perform your duties...as a Jedi Knight. May...may the Force...be with you." He finally managed to finish, taking the braid in one hand and snipping it just behind the ear.

Once the braid was removed, he tied the loose end with a short thong and then turned to where Khyber's family was standing with the Council, "It is my great sorrow that I failed to protect my apprentice as part of the oath I took when I chose him. I can only offer this, in hopes that you will know the Jedi who was your son." He told them, and then handed the braid to Mace who stepped off the platform to present the token to Khyber's mother. Weeping, she took the braid, clutching it to her chest as her husband comforted her.

Yoda then stepped up onto the platform, "Too soon we have lost this boy. But the will of Force we do not always understand, tragedy we cannot always prevent. Sacrifice is the way of the Jedi, and young Khyber's death, a symbol of that sacrifice is. Remember this, his parents must that bring some comfort them it may. Lost too, we have, Master Horan; dedicated she was to raising our younglings with love and compassion. Proven how great her dedication was she has, in giving her life. Loved she was and missed greatly, she shall be. And so, return these two Jedi to the Force we must." He said and then nodded to Goral before rejoining the Council.

With a great sigh, Goral powered up his weapon and lit the pyres, first that of the youngling master and then his padawan's and stepped back as the fires began to grow. Lady Raneau began to sob, her shoulders shaking with grief in her husband's arms as the flames began to consume the body of her son. Standing next to Obi-Wan, Zak's vision blurred with unshed tears as he watched the flames; Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

The mourners remained, silently watching, until the fires died down, leaving nothing more than a few ashes; and then began to disperse. The Chancellor turned to the Ranueas to offer his sympathy for the loss of their son. Several Knights approached to speak with Obi-Wan, and he turned his attention to them as Zak moved toward the Council's private corridor intent on returning to his quarters; but a hand gripped his arm, spinning him around, "This is your fault." Goral Ansular stated accusingly.

"What? I...I..." Zak stammered trying to pull away.

Goral maintained his grip, clamping down almost painfully, "You coward, I heard what you did." He continued.

"What are you doing Ansular?" Shaak Ti demanded, "Release him."

"My Padawan is dead because of him." Goral retorted.

"Calm down, Goral; you know that is not true." Mace corrected, "Let him go."

"Dead, you coward; because of you." Goral continued.

Zak could sense the raw emotion emanating from the grieving master; it brushed against his injured mind painfully and he pulled away, putting his hands to his head as the pain increased. Goral's voice began to fade, he could see Goral talking, but he could no longer hear him; he staggered back, wanting only to get away from Goral's muted accusations. But his legs did not seem to want to hold him up and he crumpled to his knees; he looked up to see his master looking down in concern. He blinked as his vision blurred and then began to fade completely as the floor rushed up to smack him in the face.

Obi-Wan knelt down next to his stricken apprentice and gently eased him onto his back; Zak's eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling above them, "Zak?" He whispered.

When he received no response, he looked up at the rest of the Council who were now gathered around them, "What have you done, Goral?" Eeth Koth demanded.


	28. The Long Road Back

Chapter 26 The Long Road Back

Goral's pain and grief turned to horror as Zak dropped to his knees, his face contorted in pain, before collapsing completely. Eeth's demand fell on deaf ears as he backed away from Obi-Wan Kenobi's fallen apprentice, but those still in the hall who had witnessed the young Jedi's collapse hemmed in closer, preventing his escape.

"Send for Master Bant." Mace ordered upon seeing Zak's blank gaze.

"She's here." A female voice announced as a Mon Calamari pushed her way through the throng and knelt beside Obi-Wan.

Putting on a hand on Zak's forehead, she closed hers eyes and reached into his mind; with a sigh, she withdrew and opened her eyes, "What's happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure." Bant answered and looked around, "Let's all back off and give him room to breathe shall we."

"Nothing to see there is; do as Master Bant instructs you must." Yoda ordered, waving his gaffer stick around, thumping several knees in the process.

Several Knights took charge, ushering the curious observers from the hall until only the Council, Ferri and Goral Ansular remained. Even though he was now able to leave with them, Goral remained behind, torn between concern and the urge to flee.

"I'd like to take him to our quarters." Bant decided as she stood up.

No one questioned Bant's judgment; Obi-Wan placed his hands under Zak's head as Mace, Anakin and Eeth Koth positioned themselves to lift the catatonic Jedi. Goral moved to help...and no one objected.

----------

His head throbbed and he reached up to rub his temple, "Welcome back." A pleasant female voice said.

"Back? From...where?" He asked, disoriented.

"Do you know who you are?" She asked.

"What?" That was a silly question, of course he knew who he was.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"Do I look stupid?" He demanded.

"No. But you have had a very bad experience; and I just want to be sure you haven't lost any of your memory." The voice answered, "Your name, please."

He huffed in annoyance, "Zak Perrin." He told her, "Why is it so dark?"

"Dark? Does it seem dark to you?" The woman asked.

"Completely. Are you telling me it's not dark?" Zak asked.

"Hmm..." The woman responded and Zak could smell salt and feel her hand covering his eyes, "Do you think your eyes are open or closed?"

Zak thought for a moment; actually he couldn't tell, "I don't know." He finally answered.

"You can't tell?" She asked as he felt her hand withdraw.

"What did I just say?" He demanded impatiently.

"Alright; calm down." She replied.

"You're not the one who can't see." He answered, "Why can't I see?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure that out." The woman assured him, "Can you blink?"

"Blink?" Zak repeated.

"Yes, close your eyes and open them." The woman explained.

"I know what it means." Zak answered, annoyance creeping into his tone.

"Then try to blink." The woman instructed, ignoring his tone.

"Why?" Zak wondered.

He heard her sigh, "It may stimulate the neural pathway to your optical center." She informed him.

"Oh...so, are my eyes open or closed?" Zak asked.

"Open." She answered, "Now, blink and see what happens."

"Open? Then I really am blind?!" He exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

"Not necessarily; try this first before you start worrying about that." The woman insisted, pushing him back down.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Zak wondered.

"Let's cross that bridge if we come to it; just blink." The woman replied.

Zak put a hand up to his eyes; she was right, they certainly were open. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed them closed, "I'm afraid to open them." He admitted.

"Well, you could walk around for the rest of your life with them closed, but I don't think you'd ever be Knighted that way." She told him.

She had a point; taking another deep breath, Zak slowly cracked his eyes open and then blinked as the form of a Mon Calamari came into focus, "Hi." He said.

"Hi yourself; I'm Bant." She informed him.

----------

"Is he awake yet?" Obi-Wan asked as Declan entered the outer room.

"Yes, Bant is speaking with him now." Declan answered, "She should be out in a few minutes to talk with you."

"What happened to him?" Ferri asked.

"You should be back in bed." Declan admonished.

"I know, I know." Ferri admitted, "But what happened to him?"

"It appears his mind shut down, possibly to protect itself." Declan explained, "Back to bed with you, now."

"Go on, Padawan." Anakin prompted, gesturing toward the doorway leading to the sickrooms.

With a nod, Ferri struggled up and hobbled after Declan reluctantly, passing a Mon Calamari on the way in.

Obi-Wan stood up, "How is he, Bant?" He asked.

"It was a huge mistake to let him attend that funeral; huge. What were you thinking, Obi?" She demanded.

"He felt he had to go." Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"Well, it was a mistake; he had no defense against all the emotion swirling around in that room. Every feeling brushing against his mind rubbed right over the raw edges of his shields; and that is just as painful as rubbing an open physical wound." Bant continued, "He should have been brought to me straight away. I would have thought you would have known better."

"Are you finished?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bant thought for a moment, "Yes." She replied.

"So how is he?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"As well as can be expected after having his shields torn down, being physically and mentally tortured and then being bombarded with thousands of strong negative emotions." Bant told him, "Oh, go on in and see him; he has no more sense than you do."

The Mon Calamari brushed past him into the another room; Anakin covered his mouth to cover a grin.

"What?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I can never get used to her calling you 'Obi'." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Just go see to your own apprentice, I can handle this."

"Alright, Obi; I'll see you later." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shot him an exasperated look and then turned down the hallway.

Zak was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his boots on when Obi-Wan entered, "I'm sorry, Padawan; I'm afraid I did not protect you very well." He said.

"I think I'm past the point you should have to protect me, Master. I should not have gone; that was a mistake." Zak replied, "I didn't want to fall apart in front of everyone, and that's exactly what I did."

Obi-Wan sat down on the bed opposite him, "I would hardly call it falling apart." He answered.

"I fainted." Zak protested.

"Oh, you did more than faint, Zak; your mind completely shut down." Obi-Wan argued.

"Even worse; and I would have preferred that not to have happened in a hall full of Jedi." Zak insisted.

"I know; but I do not believe anyone will think the less of you. Not after what you've been through." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Maybe; I guess it doesn't matter now anyway." Zak replied, "Is Master Ansular alright? He was in so much pain."

"Master Ansular is appalled by what happened; he acted out of inconsolable grief." Obi-Wan answered, "And now he has added guilt to that pain."

"Then I'm sorry. I can't imagine how he must feel; what will happen to him now?" Zak asked.

"That will be a matter for the Council to decide; but we all know how difficult this is for him." Obi-Wan answered, "He has much healing to do."

Zak nodded and then asked, "Master, how long before other people's feelings aren't so painful?"

"That would be a question for Master Bant or Master Healer Declan." Obi-Wan answered.

"The healers...was it really necessary for them to remove all my clothes?" Zak wondered.

"You were unresponsive for nearly two hours, Zak." Obi-Wan told him, "They did what they felt was necessary."

"I guess." Zak conceded, "At least it was just the healers...it was just the healers, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Padawan; your dignity was not lost to the entirety of the hall." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank the Force. How long are they going to keep me here?" Zak asked.

"You can go back to your quarters now if you're up to it." Bant said from the doorway, "But it would be better if you limited your contact with other Jedi until your mind heals a little more."

"And how long will that be?" Zak wondered.

"I can't tell you that, Zak; I'm sorry." Bant admitted.

"Great." Zak muttered.

"I c_an_ tell you that you have a strong will, and that will go a long way to helping you heal." Bant said.

"The Lodgers broke my will." Zak replied.

"No they didn't, Zak. You were still fighting when we found you." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Zak, you must not mistake your weakness for broken will. It is not the same at all." Bant added.

Zak nodded and then after a moment looked up at the Mon Calamari healer, "I'm not sleeping well." He confessed, "I'm having nightmares."

Bant smiled compassionately, "I know; Master Obi-Wan told me." She told him, "I can give you something to help you sleep."

"Drugs? I don't think I..." Zak started to protest.

"It won't be anything addictive, I promise. But without restful sleep you not only won't be strong enough to heal, you'll become physically ill on top of the problems you already have." Bant said.

Zak nodded, realizing she was right, "What about the nightmares?" He wondered.

"It will alleviate them until I am able to help you banish them altogether." Bant assured him and then came and sat down next to Obi-Wan, "You are not alone in this, Zak; we will all help you through this. But I will not lie to you, it will be a long road back."

"I know." Zak replied.

----------

Mace Windu glared sternly down at the three younglings standing before him and then raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the younger man standing behind them, "What are we to do with these little rebels, Master Skywalker?" He asked.

"I'm open to suggestions, Master Windu." Anakin answered.

Mace returned his attention to the trio, all of whom were staring intently at the floor, "Well, I believe we both agree that reckless disobedience cannot be encouraged." He determined.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Anakin concurred, "Would you recommend physical punishment?"

Mace scratched his chin in thought, "Negative reinforcement?" He replied, managing not to smile at Luke's sharp intake of breath, "No; somehow I do not believe that would very effective in the long run."

"Hmm...you're probably right, Master Windu." Anakin agreed, "Some form of punishment is required though; don't you agree?"

"Such as?" Mace prompted.

"Oh I don't know; toilet duty maybe?" Anakin suggested.

This time, it was Leia's reaction that caused them both to fight the urge to smile as the girl raised her head to regard them both, eyes wide with shock and revulsion, "No; that is a bit harsh, I believe; perhaps kitchen duty would suffice." Mace advised, "Along with lessons dealing with real life consequences of reckless behavior."

Leia sighed in relief as Anakin nodded in agreement, "And deception?" he asked.

"Deception, yes; that is also a behavior discouraged in a Jedi." Mace agreed, staring pointedly at Leia.

The seven-year old fidgeted, "But I don't want to be a Jedi." She protested, "I want to be like Mommy."

"Do you? And you think your mother would believe dishonesty is an admirable quality in a politician?" Mace asked.

"No." Leia admitted, staring down at the floor again.

"No; she wouldn't; we are going to have to have a very long talk about the consequences of lying, young lady." Anakin warned.

Leia gulped, "Yes, Daddy." She answered.

----------

While Zak spent most of his time in seclusion, the Council met several times over the next few days; to discuss what action would be taken against Goral Ansular for his verbal assault on Zak and to hear progress reports on the Belaridian younglings' well being, Ferri's recovery and Zak's continuing mental difficulties. Questioning of the liberated younglings was a delicate matter, handled with great care and informality, in the presence of the newly appointed youngling master, Rega, and as a group in one of their own classrooms. The objective of the Council was to obtain a detailed report, from all perspectives of what had occurred during the attack and in the two days afterward. However, reports from the two senior Padawans were delayed to give both of them a chance to recover.

Ferri Cortis was up, hobbling on crutches, three days after their return from Bella, and was summoned to appear in front of the Council to give his account of what had transpired. As he was called into the Council Chamber, he could not help but to think back to the time, not long past, when he had been summoned to answer for his part in harboring the then-fugitive, Boba Fett; and the time, that seemed so long ago now, when his braid had been severed following his betrayal of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Zak Perrin. Neither event had been a pleasant experience, however, he did not expect this one to be a repeat of either of those. As he hobbled in, the sound of his crutches on the wooden floor reverberated in the silence of the room and all eyes turned in his direction. Moving to the center of the Council circle, he waited for the questions to begin. Yoda rubbed his chin, "How feel you, Ferri Cortis?" He asked pointing his gaffer stick at him.

"Master Yoda?" Ferri questioned.

"A simple question this is; how feel you?" Yoda asked again.

"Fine, I guess." Ferri answered.

"Hmm...feel secure here do you?" Yoda wondered.

"Yes, of course, Master." Ferri assured him.

"Even after the events two days past?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Yes; my master told me how the extremists were able to get in, and that steps have already been taken to see that it won't happen again." Ferri replied.

"Do you still feel the decision to surrender to the intruders was ill-advised?" Eeth Koth asked.

"I don't think we were given a choice, Master Koth; they were holding a gun to the head of one of the younglings." Ferri answered.

"True enough; a wise answer, young Cortis." Mace replied, "How did you manage to remove the dampening collars?"

"We just did a little tinkering; we could have probably removed them sooner, but there would have been no point." Ferri answered.

"And who's idea was it to remove all the equipment from your utility belts?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"Oh, that was Zak's." Ferri admitted without hesitation, "Clever, wasn't it."

"Very; and was it his idea to send the extremists to the 22nd?" Depa Billaba asked.

Ferri looked down at the floor, "No, actually that was me." He confessed.

"You are ashamed of your action." Shaak Ti observed, "Why would that be?"

"I didn't do it to be clever; I did it to save my skin." Ferri answered.

"Are you sure of this, Ferri?" Ki-Adi asked, "If that were the case, why not send them instead to an empty building? Surely, you know the location of many of those."

"Is it because it felt like it did when you betrayed Zak and me on Myrkr?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I guess it did, a little. They threatened my life and so I gave them what they thought they wanted." Ferri replied.

"But you sent them right to us, Padawan; and that helped us to find you." Anakin told him.

"Very brave it was, Ferri, to deceive them; discovered your deception may have been, before exiled you were." Yoda pointed out, "Told you this, Zak did, hmm?"

"I suppose so." Ferri answered with a shrug.

There was silence for a moment and Ferri shifted uncomfortably, "We understand the need for you to rest; we are nearly finished." Mace assured him.

"What do you think of Shel?" Plo Koon asked.

"Well, she took pretty good care of the younglings. She's got a pretty good head on her shoulders." Ferri told them.

"Tell us about the Cave Clan." Adi Gallia requested.

"What do you want to know?" Ferri asked.

"We understand they are Force sensitive; what is their level of control?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"They aren't really trained, but they know how to channel it to generate power; and their instinctual grasp is amazing." Ferri answered, "And there is one thing Park told me that, well, I find this hard to believe, but he told me that when they die, what he calls 'moving on', they actually, well, disappear."

There were several shocked gasps, "Are you certain of this, Ferri?" Stass Allie asked.

"Well, I'm certain it's what he believes; what they all believe. Since I never saw one of them die, I can't say for sure if it's actually true; I do know that they consider it the end of exile." Ferri replied.

"Spoken of this is in the Book of Whills." Yoda informed them, "And of this knowledge, your master knows, Master Obi-Wan."

"It's possible then. To physically become one with the Force." Ki-Adi concluded.

"It appears so; yes." Mace answered, "If what Ferri has been told is true."

"This will be something for further study." Luminara Unduli added.

"Indeed. Master Kenobi, is your apprentice ready to appear before us?" Shaak Ti asked.  
"I do not know; however, he wishes to do so at this time." Obi-Wan replied, "He is waiting in the outer chamber."

"Very well; Ferri Cortis, you are dismissed. Please, inform Zak Perrin that we will see him now." Mace instructed.

"Yes, Master Windu." Ferri answered and then hobbled out.

"Do you believe he is up to this, Obi-Wan?" Adi Gallia asked as the door slid closed behind him.

"He believes he is." Obi-Wan said.

The door slid open once again and Zak strode in and moved to the center of the Council Circle, "How feel you, Zak Perrin?" Yoda asked almost immediately.

"I'm alright, Master Yoda." Zak answered.

"Hmm...not as well as you would like us to believe, I think." Yoda countered.

Zak looked down but did not answer.

"Zak, we do not want a repeat of what happened three days ago." Luminara Unduli told him.

Zak shook his head and then looked up, "It won't be, Master Unduli; I wasn't prepared for that, I am for this." He insisted.

"Very well; but if we sense at any time that you are in distress, we will not allow you to continue." Mace Windu replied, "Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Master Windu." Zak answered.

They proceeded as carefully with Zak as that had days earlier with the younglings; going slowly, allowing Zak's story to unravel at his own pace and questioning him only when they felt it necessary. For Zak, it felt like a complete catharsis as he ended with the confession of his sense of helplessness and failure to the entire Council.

"It is wrong for you to feel as if you have failed, young one; there is no shame in being taken prisoner." Plo Koon told him.

"But I was weak; I couldn't stop Li from taking what she wanted from me." Zak countered, "I betrayed Ferri and the younglings to her."

"Do you know how many Jedi were tortured during the war, Zak?" Master Unduli asked, "Including your own master; do you believe he is weak and a failure?"

"No, of course not; but he never betrayed anyone." Zak answered.

"And neither did you; Li ripped what she wanted from you, Zak. That is not betrayal." Obi-Wan replied.

"No more questions do we have for you." Yoda announced suddenly, "Dismissed you are."

Zak nodded, staring down again as he turned toward the door, "Do this alone you cannot, young Perrin." Yoda added.

"I've been seeing Master Bant every day." Zak revealed, "And my master is helping me rebuild my shields."

"And both of those actions will help you accept what has happened and move on." Ki-Adi told him.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, bowing before leaving the chamber.

"He has more strength than he gives himself credit for, your apprentice, Obi-Wan." Mace observed when he was gone, "He and Ferri both acted with wisdom and maturity beyond their years; they are a credit to the Order."

There was an awkward pause before Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "If there is nothing further, I sense my apprentice is in need of my counsel." He announced.

The rest of the Council nodded as Eeth Koth answered,"By all means, Master Kenobi; I believe we are finished for today."


	29. Never Alone

Chapter 27 Never Alone

"Have you ever thought how strange this is?" Ferri asked.

He was seated in Zak's quarters, his crutches propped against Zak's desk.

"What?" Zak asked.

"This. Me sitting here in your quarters." Ferri answered, "Four years ago, I would have been hurling insults about you behind your back."

Zak smiled, "Well, I'd rather not have you hurling insults about me behind my back." He replied.

"It's strange though, don't you think?" Ferri continued, "I mean, I never expected us to be friends, ever."

Zak sighed and laid back on the bed, "I don't think even Master Yoda can know everything that will happen." He said.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Zak; I wish I could do something to help." Ferri told him.

Zak turned to look at him, "You are doing doing something." He answered, "By being my friend."

It was Ferri's turn to sigh, "After everything I did to you; after everything I accused you of; after the horrible way I treated you, you still trusted me enough to ask my help when Master Skywalker went missing." He explained, "When no one else would, you did."

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Ferri." Zak replied, "And we make a good team, you and I."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we had to become friends." Ferri pointed out.

"No; but we have, isn't that all that's important?" Zak questioned.

"Yes. I'm glad we're friends." Ferri answered.

"Me too." Zak replied.

----------

Zak's mental state gradually improved; he still spent much of his time isolated, either in his quarters or by the lake in the Room of A Thousand Fountains long after the rest of the Jedi had retired for the night, but encouraged by Bant and his master, he would make occasional trips to watch the younger Jedi on the training floor or for meal in the dining hall. During this painful period, the only one of his friends he did not avoid entirely was Ferri, perhaps because of their shared experience. Boba made daily visits to the Temple; after Zak's collapse in the hall, he had not seen his friend and, while he understood from both the Mon Calamari healer and Obi-Wan, the extent of Zak's mental fragility, he could not comprehend why Zak refused to see him. Boba had never been patient, but he continued to visit the Temple daily for two weeks, when his patience finally came to an abrupt end and he refused to leave until he was able to see the young Jedi. He was pacing the length of the visitors' chamber when he was finally rewarded, "You're going to wear a hole in the carpeting." Zak said from the doorway.

"Finally!" Boba exclaimed, "I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry, Boba; I haven't been up to seeing anyone." Zak replied apologetically.

"I understand you're seeing Ferri." Boba challenged.

Zak sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, "I'm sorry you're angry." He answered.

"I'm not angry; I'm just confused." Boba countered, "I went all the way to Bella to help you and now you won't even talk to me."

"I can...I can feel your anger, Boba." Zak told him, "I...I'm sorry, I can't..."

Boba's anger dissipated, "Zak? Are you alright?" He questioned, suddenly concerned.

"Emotions...strong emotions hurt." Zak explained as he moved into the room, sat down on one of the cushions and put his head down between his knees.

"By the Maker, I...I should have known. I'm sorry, Zak." Boba answered, suddenly overcome by guilt.

"It's why...why I couldn't meet with you before." Zak continued, "Ferri is...he has control...do you understand?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I don't know why I couldn't see that before. Maker, I'm so sorry." Boba said, sitting down opposite Zak.

"It's alright." Zak assured him, "You couldn't have known."

"I should have. Look, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Boba replied.

Zak lifted his head and smiled weakly, "I'm better; but I'm not alright yet." He answered, "You wear your emotions on your sleeve; Master Bant told me...told me it would be better to..."

"To avoid people like me." Boba finished, "I guess she was right; you're as white as a sheet, Zak. I'm sorry."

Zak took a deep breath, "It will pass momentarily." He told the ex-bounty hunter.

"Why does it hurt?" Boba wondered.

"Right now, my mind is raw...and I have no...barrier to prevent...being flooded with...the emotions of everyone I come in contact with." Zak answered.

"How long will it be before it doesn't hurt?" Boba asked.

"Master Bant said it could take weeks, maybe months." Zak replied, "In the meantime, Master Obi-Wan is trying to help me rebuild my defenses."

"Holy Maker." Boba gasped.

"Yeah." Zak responded, "Look, I'm sorry; I should not have shut you out. You're my friend, and I had no right to treat you like that."

"I should have understood when Master Kenobi explained it to me; sometimes I can be a little thick." Boba said.

Zak smiled again, "Just a little." He concurred.

----------

The hearing for Melak Perrin took place before the week was out. The charges against the Belaridian extremist leader were numerous; aside from those directly connected with the young Jedi he later exiled on Bella, he was also held responsible for the killing of Master Horan and Khyber Raneau. It had been his planned assault that had resulted in their deaths, and he was considered just as guilty as the leader of the invasion who was also charged and convicted of both murders.

Zak's testimony was presented as a written document and accepted by the Judge Advocate after the severity of Zak's condition was presented to him. Ferri attended the hearing along with his master and the rest of the Council and took the stand against the extremist. In the end, Melak was convicted of all charges against him and sentenced to life on a remote prison colony beyond the outer rim; the leader of the assault, tried soon afterwards received a life sentence in a prison mining colony.

Convicted on lesser charges, Melak's followers were sentenced to twenty years each on various prison planets around the Republic. As for the fates of the escaped prisoners Terak, Devan and Kien, Devan, it was decided they would be placed in permanent stasis; a sentence reserved only for those considered too dangerous even for the securest penal colonies. True to character, Devan proclaimed her innocence until the lid of her stasis chamber closed, muting her protests. Terak's last words as his chamber was sealed were of hatred and revenge against his brother. Kien, as always, accepted his fate quietly and without protest.

----------

No official action was taken against Khyber Raneau's master because none was needed. After a tearful, heartfelt apology to both Zak and Obi-Wan, Goral Ansular requested permission for a pilgrimage to the isolated planet of Dagobah; he felt the solitude of that planet would help him work through his grief and anger at the loss of his apprentice. None of the members of Council objected to this request, and so, just as Ferri was beginning his session with the Council, Goral's Jedi starfighter slipped into hyperspace bound for the jungle planet. He was gone for six months. When he returned, he decided he was ready for another apprentice. He chose Shel.

----------

A month after his return to the Temple, Zak stood on the observation deck watching the younger Jedi sparring on the training floor below, "You're out on your own." His master stated as he came to stand beside him.

"I can't hide forever." Zak answered.

"True." Obi-Wan replied.

"I remember when I was that young; when all that mattered was being chosen by a master and to start training for Knighthood." Zak recalled wistfully, "That seems so long ago now."

"You must not dwell on the past, Zak; even when it is a less painful place to be." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak sighed, "I know; but sometimes, it eases the pain a little." He answered.

"It will get better, Padawan; I promise." Obi-Wan assured him.

"It already is a bit." Zak said and then turned to regard his master with tears glazing his soft brown eyes, "Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled and put one arm around the younger man's shoulders, "There is nothing to thank me for, Padawan." He replied as the tone for the evening meal sounded, "Are you up to dinner in the hall?"

Zak thought for a moment, "Yes, Master; I think I am." He decided.

Obi-Wan patted his apprentice on the back as they headed toward the dining hall together. Zak had come far on his journey to recovery, and he had a way to go still. But he knew, as he had almost always known, that he would not have to travel that road alone.

* * *

**_Well, we've come to the end of another tale; it's been a great ride, but, unfortunately, most of my faithful readers seem to have lost interest. Most chapters have drawn very few reviews; some none at all. Sadly, this means there will more than likely not be any further stories. For those few who have decided to stick with me to the end, I thank you for your interest and your loyalty; I'm glad that you have enjoyed this little venture into an alternate future for the Republic, for Anakin and most of all for the Jedi Order. May the Force be with you!_**

**_TamsynDell_**


End file.
